Operation: Mindcrime
by Daslaer
Summary: 6 years after Ichigo disappears everyone thinks he's returned when his old friends and other Mafia families start dying...has he returned or is someone else doing the killings? Will Rukia and the kids get the man they love back? Sequal to Operation: Silence the Strawberry
1. Prologue Death of a Family Head

** THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO OPERATION: SILENCE THE STRAWBERRY. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT DO SO BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE!**

**I want to thank everyone who supported the first story in this trilogy. I decided to delete the first Mindcrime and I'm going to work on this one a little more. The last one felt a bit rushed and I lost track of what I was going to write, so hopefully this one will be better. The whole story behind this story is the story of a song called Operation: Mindcrime by a band called Queensryche…it's a good song and I urge you to look it up, both on youtube to hear it and Wikipedia to read what it's about…it may give out hints as to what this story will include ;)**

** Thank you for being so damn patient with me on this, I am working on the second chapter and hopefully it will be out soon. **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Bleach characters or the song Operation: Mindcrime by Queensryche…I do however own a brain and it's full of ideas ;)**

**PS. IF YOU REVIEW BE NICE…I LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM NOT TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY…NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS STORY, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ PLAIN AND SIMPLE…IF YOU DO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR EXAMPLE ONE I HAD LAST STORY "YOUR SENSE OF PACING IS SO BAD IT MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE" THEN DON'T FUCKING READ…I HOPE EVERYONE UNDERSTANDS THIS…I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS WHO EITHER GIVE ME TIPS OR ARE NICE…IF YOU REVIEW JUST FOR THE SAKE OF BEING A JACKASS THEN DON'T REVIEW…IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I JUST SAID FUCKING SUE ME…FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME AND DO LIKE THE STORY, PLEASE IGNORE THE PREVIOUS STATEMENT AND ENJOY…LOVE TO ALL Y'ALL!**

**Merry late Christmas everyone! here's the present**

* * *

6 Years Later- December 17

He stood in front of the large twenty story building, the black balaclava covering his face, his eyes the only thing showing in the cold winter air. The first twelve floors had offices in them and the last eight floors where special rooms for the workers of the building and their living quarters. He tugged the black leather jacket tighter around his shoulders to hide the weapons then adjusted the black balaclava with a skull print as he stared at the large glass doors as snow fell lightly about him. He blinked and shook his head, his thoughts coming back to him.

"Ugh, who am I? Why am I here?" he moaned to himself as he cradled his head in his hands. The few people walking by gave him a wide birth as they walked past him. He raised his head and blinked and stared at the large sign above the door.

_Shiba Corporation…Why the hell are you here? _As he stared at the sign his mind went blank again and he knew one thing; he must kill her. He walked up to the front door and pushed against it but it didn't budge. He stepped back and stared at the door a moment longer before he slipped a spiked mace from his jacket and swung as hard as he could. There was a loud clatter as the mace shattered the glass.

"Hey!" he looked to his left and saw a cop running his way with a nightstick drawn. "Put that thing down and step away from the door," the man cocked his head to the side and let out a scream. The cop ran forward and the masked blocked the nightstick with his mace. He grabbed the cop's wrist; breaking it and making him drop the nightstick. The cop cried out and the masked man jabbed him in the stomach with the mace, the spike on the tip going through his liver.

"This is why it doesn't pay to be a cop!" the masked man growled in a high pitched voice that wasn't his. He grabbed the cop by the neck and slammed him down back first, impaling him on a piece of glass still on the bottom of the door, the glass coming out of his chest right through the heart. He stepped through the door over the cop's body and towards the two guards who had drawn their weapons.

"Halt!" one of them shouted. He dropped the mace and raised his arms to the back of his head where he grabbed two three inch combat knives. He jerked his arms forward and the knives flew through the air. The knife from his right hand struck the man on the right in the throat and the knife from the left struck the man on the left in the stomach.

"Damn, still not good enough with the left," he growled and walked towards the two men, the one with the knife in his throat was dead the one with the knife in his gut was gasping and struggling to hold onto life. The man ripped the knife free and, with a roar, plunged it into the man's chest a few times. He stood up straight and walked over to the other man, pulling the knife free of his neck. Blood already covered the floor making it slippery and wet as he walked towards the elevator.

"Stop! Or we will shoot," another guard said as he stepped out of the elevator, another man right behind him.

"Really?" he smirked and used the knife to cut the man's hands off at the wrist and then stabbed him in the throat. The second guard took a shot as the masked man went to his knees and plunged one knife into each of the man's thighs. He screamed and dropped the gun and the masked man removed the knives and left them on the floor as he grabbed the man and threw him back into the lobby.

"The Karakura Police Department is on the way," the guard said as the man cleaned the blood off the knives and stepped into the elevator.

"So sorry, but I have business to take care of. If you would be so kind as to hold this for me," he took two large packets of dynamite from under his coat and tossed them out the elevator door as it closed. Each pack had six sticks wrapped around a seventh stick and a small timer on the pack. The timer was set for two minutes and the guard tried to crawl away with crippled legs over a bloody floor.

The elevator was on the sixth floor when he felt the elevator shake slightly. He pulled the jacket open and dropped it the floor, slipping the knives back into the sheathes on his back. He cocked the AK47 that was clipped to his right hip and the AR15 on his left hip. He had a double barrel shotgun on his back as well as a pump action shotgun. Each gun he held only had one clip, except for the two M9s, and the Desert Eagle. He waited as the elevator slid to a stop with a screech and a small ding.

The man stepped to the side and pulled a flash bang, a sting grenade, and two frags from his pocket. The door slid open and bullets came through the door and pounded the back of the elevator, tearing holes in the metal. The masked man slipped every grenade but the flash bang back into his pocket and he pulled a knife off his back. The bullets stopped and he saw the barrel of a gun appear in the door as a man walked forward. He let out a roar and swung his arm, the knife plunging into the man's body at the hollow of his throat. The man fired the gun as he fell and the masked man popped the pin and tossed the flash bang out the door. There was a bang and screams as men went blind and deaf.

He pulled the AR15 up and turned the corner, bringing the gun to his shoulder and aiming down the sights. He pulled the trigger and bullets punched through the men, blood splattering the walls and floors. One man fell backwards onto the floor as a bullet passed through his head. Another man took two bullets in the chest and he twisted away, blood arcing through the air. Two more men took bullets through the arms and legs and then more through the heads as they lay there bleeding.

He let the gun drop from his hands and he grabbed the AK47. He cocked the gun and brought it to his shoulder again, firing at the last three men. One took a bullet in the throat and he fell to the ground, choking on his blood, his hands trying to hold in his life. One man took a few bullets in the stomach and he fell with a scream. The last man ran for the door and the masked man tagged him in the back of the head with a shot; blood, and the top of his skull, flying through the air as he was thrown forward by his momentum.

"You bastard," the man with bullets in his stomach groaned as the man walked past him. "You'll die before you get to Mistress Kukaku," the man turned an unblinking, dull gaze on the man.

"Sure I will," he said sarcastically "I always get my target, that's why I'm sent," he said and let the arm holding the AK47 go slack and the barrel was just centimeters from the man's forehead.

"Fuck you," he groaned and the man took a step forward and pulled the trigger at the same time. The bullet passed through his skull and into the floor as his body jumped. The man walked over to the large double oak doors and stopped. He dropped the gun and pulled off the pump action shotgun and put one round through the door, splintering the wood. He stepped to the side and waited as bullets pounded through the door, kicking it open and off its hinges.

"Who is it?" he heard a woman ask and the masked man popped the grenade pin and tossed it through the large doorframe.

"Merry Christmas bitch!" he shouted and there was bang as the grenade went off. He used one of his combat knives to see around the corner and saw two men still standing, one helping the other up. He saw his target, a black haired woman with a robotic prosthetic arm slowly rising behind a desk.

"Ichigo! I know it's you!" the man paused for a moment, confused, then he shook his head and popped the sting grenade and tossed it into the room. As soon as it exploded he tossed in the other grenade and heard a scream as it exploded. He turned the corner and aimed down the sights, watching as one of the men rolled on the floor, his left arm missing, the other man lay there; dead, half his head blown away in a splatter of blood. Kukaku Shiba pulled herself up to her feet behind the desk, her robotic arm sparking as oil dripped from the fingers.

"Found you," he said and pulled out a pistol, walking forward. Kukaku walked around the desk and leaned against it for a moment.

"You can't kill me Ichigo Kurosaki. I know you, I know your past. You've lost your memories. We can help you," she said and took a step towards him. The man kicked out and struck her chest with the flat of his foot, right between her breasts. There was a crack and she hit the desk and flipped over it, landing on her back on the other side.

"I can kill you. That's why I was sent. But first, a little fun perhaps," he said as he walked around the desk and grabbed her by the front of the shirt and hauled her to her feet.

"What are you going to do?" she asked and the man grinned behind his mask, the malice in his eyes the only thing showing.

"Well, I haven't had some fun lately and I need some fun," Kukaku's eyes widened and she aimed a punch at the man, who grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, pinning her chest to the table.

"You sick bastard," she groaned and the man smirked and pulled the bottom of the mask up to his nose so his mouth was free.

"That's not very nice," he said and grabbed one of the knives off his back.

"Neither is rape, Ichigo," Kukaku said softly and stared into the man's…black eyes?

"I don't know why you keep calling me that. My name isn't Ichigo, I don't even have a name," the man said and pinned Kukaku's arm to the desk. He stabbed the knife into the desk and Kukaku tried to reach her robotic arm back but the man grabbed it and held her regular arm against her back. With a roar he grabbed the robotic wrist and pulled, pulling it from her body. Kukaku screamed in pain as the wires and the metal that were fused with her shoulder were ripped from her body. Blood spurted from the remains of her shoulder.

"You FUCK!" she screamed and the man grinned.

"If that's what you want then of course," he used the knife to cut the tendons in her arm so she couldn't move it, then he carefully cut off her pants and shirt. He pressed her against the desk and slipped the knife back into its sheath.

"What are you doing?" she asked almost quietly and he grinned softly.

"Giving you what you wanted," he said and grabbed a glass bottle from under her desk and shoved the thick end into her pussy. Kukaku screamed in pain and he laughed.

"Please, stop, take it out!" she begged and he laughed some more as be broke the bottle off and shoved the broken neck of the bottle into her asshole. Kukaku screamed in pain as blood poured down her legs.

"Aww, the great Kukaku Shiba is begging. What a momentous occasion," he said and pulled out a gun, pressing it against her head. "Good bye, I wish I had been able to play a bit more, but I have to go," he stepped back and walked away.

"You fucker! You won't get away! They will kill you before you reach the door!" she screamed as she slowly pushed herself up till she was standing. The man stopped and pulled out a .44 Magnum, turning on his heel and firing one shot, putting a bullet between her eyes, ripping the top of her head off. She hit the ground and the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

"They won't kill me, they can't," he laughed maniacally and then walked away, blood covering the floor.

* * *

"What are you trying to do Tatsuki? You can't leave the house!" Shuhei yelled as Tatsuki walked to the front door of their apartment.

"I have a life Shuhei, you can't expect me to sit here doing nothing," Tatsuki screamed back and opened the front door.

"Tatsuki it's late, please just come to bed with me," Shuhei begged and Tatsuki shook her head.

"No, I am going out to party with friends," she said and slammed the door of the apartment behind her. Shuhei let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. For the last six years it had been all hell in the streets of Karakura town. Gangs raped, killed, and robbed as Shuhei and the remaining Dead Six members had tried to put a stop to it. Even the Kuchiki Family was having trouble protecting their turf. Ever since Ichigo had gone missing the mafia families, except for the Aizen Family and Kuchiki Family, had gone from high powers to nothing, and even the Kuchiki Family was almost nothing.

Shuhei turned to the news and watched for a while as the bias news casters talked about how safe it was with Aizen in control of everything. The Dead Six, except for Shuhei, as well as Rukia and Byakuya all stayed in the underground Kurosaki Mansion. Prominent people who had been under the influence of the mafia families, except for Aizen's people, were still disappearing even as bodies from past killings showed up. Each night Shuhei watched the news hoping that some good news was going to be aired, but the headline cut his thoughts short. He turned up the volume even as his phone was ringing.

"_Earlier tonight a lone man carrying a bunch of weapons walked into this building owned and run by the once powerful Shiba Family. As you can see behind me the entire front entrance was blown to pieces and the firefighters just got the blaze under control. We have a news crew on the roof right now, so let's go to them and see what is happening. What can you tell us Mike?" the screen changed to a man on top of the roof as cops poured into the building._

"_Thanks Kate, well right now as you can see we are just entering the building. The cops are going to check it out first and make sure it's all clear before we can go in. Now I'd like to remind our viewers that this is a non-censored channel so everything will be shown."_

Shuhei picked up the phone slowly as he watched. He clicked the button without looking and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Shuhei? It's Yoruichi, are you watching the-"

"Yes, I have it on."

"Do you think-"

"Yes."

They stayed on the phone as the news crew walked into the office and they saw Kukaku, blood everywhere.

"_It seems to me Kate that Kukaku Shiba is dead. It also looks like she has been sexually molested due to the fact that her close are missing and a broken bottle is shoved into her vagina."_

"And so Ganju is the last of the Shiba Family," Shuhei said and Yoruichi sighed.

"This doesn't bode well for us Shuhei. Now Uryu's dad is the last one besides Byakuya who supports us."

"Do we even know where Ryuken is? Do we even know if he's alive?"

"No," Yoruichi said softly, we don't. They both watched the news as Shuhei picked up a needle and stuck it into his arm, his head hit the couch back as the high hit him. "Shuhei, are you shooting up?"

"No," he said a little too quickly as he threw the needle away.

"Shuhei, what happened to you?" Yoruichi asked and he barked a laugh.

"Everyone I know is either dying or disappearing. Ichigo has been gone for 6 years and now people we know are getting killed. What is there to live for anymore when I could be next?"

"You have Tatsuki," Yoruichi said softly and Shuhei laughed again.

"Please, after those two miscarriages that bitch got into the same shit that I did. I don't even know if I love her anymore," he said and slid a cigarette into his mouth, his yellow and somewhat decaying teeth clamped around it as he lit it with a lighter.

"_And in other news a club in downtown Karakura has just been attacked," _Shuhei looked up and saw a few of Tatsuki's friends crying in front of the club. The cigarette dropped from his mouth and hit the carpet of the apartment, starting a small fire.

"Shuhei? Shuhei!" Yoruichi called over the phone but her voice was left unanswered as Shuhei ran from his apartment to the car in the street below. He opened the door and sat down quickly, fumbling with the keys as he screamed to himself.

"Why Tatsuki why?" he found the right key and shoved it into the ignition. He turned the key and the car whined before he tried again. "Why didn't you just stay home?" the car started and he shifted into drive and peeled away from the curb, knocking a trashcan into the street and scraping up the side of a car before he sped down the street. "Tatsuki!" he screamed and drove as fast as he could towards the club. He pulled up to the club a few minutes later and rushed out, leaving the car running. He pushed through the crowd of people that milled around between cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulances.

"Shuhei!" one of Tatsuki's friends called to him and he rushed over to her.

"Where is she?" he screamed and the girl pointed to the club.

"She's still inside," Shuhei drew a M9 and rushed towards the door, pushing past the cops as they tried to stop him. Time moved in slow motion as one of the cops grabbed onto his shoulder and make him stumble, just as the front door and windows of the club exploded outwards in balls of fire. Shuhei and the cops were blown to the ground as everyone else ducked to try and escape the glass. Shuhei pushed himself to his knees and screamed his pain as the cops held him back, the firefighters pushing their way to the building.

"Tatsuki!" he screamed her name again as tears ran down his face. The smoke and fire billowed into the night as the cops continued to hold Shuhei back as he screamed his pain into the night.

* * *

**Well there you go everyone, the first chapter of the new Mindcrime. I like how this one starts and I hope everyone else does too. You know the drill, review :) **


	2. The Funeral

**Hey everyone! So glad I got this chapter done! I am already 4 pages into Chapter 3 too so that one will be up next weekend. I got a lot of complaints about the story, but oh well, if you don't like it don't read it, I will continue to write and post this story. Personally I like the new start, it helps the story get going in my opinion. And y'all should know me by now on how I write. Only 4 reviews this time, what a shame.**

**To The Secret Shinigami- glad that the story is back too, maybe you'll like this chapter better.**

**To Guest- yeah I know the Kukaku thing was weird but if you haven't read Operation: Silence the Strawberry go read it, then you'll know I'm weird like that**

**To Insane Fangirl 4- you know my fight scenes: P I always try to make them bloody and pleasing. I don't know why I put the mace in there lol, I just had the idea and went with it. The whole Ichigo not questioning the identity thing will be explained, I already have a plan for it :D so be prepared :P and yes, things have gone down shit creek, and people were complaining last time about it being six years, now they know why…I hope**

**To Cisusi- if you haven't read Operation: Silence the Strawberry then do so, that one is more action packed and will set you up for this story. And if you read the response to Fangirl then I won't repeat myself on the identity thing, it will be explained :) all in due time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…like at all**

* * *

It was cold and the clouds were grey. Even in the afternoon it was cold enough to cause a biting pain as you breathed in the air. A black clad Yoruichi held a seven year old Yukio in her lap as she and Kisuke listened to the preacher talk about life and death. She didn't really know Kukaku, but was there out of respect, as were Byakuya and Rukia, who held a yawning Kaida in her arms. Rya sat next to his uncle Byakuya who was looking as bored as ever. Rukia sat next to her while Byakuya sat next to her, Rya between them. Ganju sat on the opposite side of the casket with other people surrounding him, mostly close friends of the family and the higher up Family workers.

There was snow falling lightly through the cold air, everyone's breaths fogging in front of their faces. A foot of snow was already on the ground, covering a lot of the head stones, though a path had been made from the burial site to the parking lot where the lower people could get to their cars, while the members of the other families parked very much closer in the curve of the road that went through and around the graveyard.

"Can I go play in the snow?" Yukio asked, clearly bored, as the preacher finished up his speech.

"When we get home you can get dressed and go play," she said and he pouted and grumbled as he snuggled closer into his mom. Many of the people stood up and paid their last respects to Kukaku Shiba by placing roses on her casket. Yoruichi set Yukio on the ground and stood up, placing her rose on the casket right before Kisuke placed his. Rukia and Byakuya followed suit before all of them sat back down. Ganju stood up and placed his rose onto the casket before kissing where Kukaku's face was under the lid. He stepped back and Yoruichi took the time to look around, making sure that the guards were still there.

Shuhei was standing behind her, his eyes still red from a mixture of drugs and crying from the loss of Tatsuki, for which they would have a funeral in a few days even though there was no body. He stood there in a daze, his eyes scanning the area around them for any danger. He had a UMP under his long jacket and it was loaded and ready. Toshiro stood by Grimmjow, both men standing by the vans that had brought them all here. Even 100 feet away you could see the scars on his face, purple in the cold. Yoruichi knew that his eyes were cold and hard after so much despair that he had seen, with the loss of his beautiful wife and daughters and the disappearance of his friend and brother Ichigo.

At the thought of Ichigo Yoruichi's eyes started to tear up. She hadn't seen her brother in 6 years, and now Kukaku was dead. She hoped, a small part of her, that it was him; but she couldn't say anything else it get their hopes up just to bring them down if his remains were ever found. She snuck a glance at Nel who stood behind Rukia, Ichigo's personalized Anaconda Revolvers on each hip and an AR-15 in her hands. After his disappearance she had taken them and kept them on her at all times, using them during the jobs she was assigned. Rukia had argued with Yoruichi at first about it, but Yoruichi took Nel's side, considering that Nel and Yoruichi were as close to sisters at Yuzu and Karin. Nel and Grimmjow were on rocky terms as of late, their relationship strained to the point of breaking many times since Ichigo had disappeared, though love had won out every time. Their daughter Chise stood next to Nel, both Nel and Grimmjow had started training her to be Rya's guardian, much as Yukio was to be Kaida's.

"If we are almost done ma'am," Shuhei said as he leaned down. Yoruichi nodded and stood up as Ganju straightened up a bit. Kisuke was right behind her as Shuhei walked around to stand behind Ganju. Yoruichi took a step forward to walk around the casket and saw a flash by the trees behind Ganju when Shuhei lurched forward and spun as if something hit his left shoulder. Ganju's eyes widened as blood seemed to explode from his chest. There was a thump and a hole appeared in the casket as Ganju stumbled into the casket just before a gunshot was heard. The people screamed and started to run in panic even as more people fell to the ground in cover. Yoruichi covered Yukio, who had been sprayed with Ganju's blood, even as there was another crack. Blood exploded everywhere and Yoruichi felt a burning sensation on her ear as Ganju fell onto the casket, a hole between his eyes. In a flash Kisuke had her on the ground, covering Yukio with her body and covering her body with his as best he could. Byakuya and Nel were running with Rukia, their bodies on the side the bullets had come from, as he escorted her and the kids to the vans, Grimmjow ran forward and met them halfway as he helped shield them. Toshiro already had the doors open, and was firing his AR-15 at the trees, and they piled into the bullet proof car as fast as they could.

"Yoruichi let's go!" Kisuke shouted over the crowd but she shook her head and crawled around the casket.

"You go! I'll catch up!" she screamed and grabbed Ganju's body, dragging it down to "protect it from further shots" though she was really using it to make a wall for Shuhei. "Shuhei can you hear me?" she called to him but there was no answer. She took her glove off and felt for a pulse, finding a weak one. There was a crack and Yoruichi ducked down farther as Ganju's head moved as a bullet passed through a chair and into the side of his head.

"Yoruichi!" she looked up as Grimmjow slid down next to her. "Let's go!"

"He's alive, but bleeding bad. I need to bandage it up or he won't make it back to the house," she said and Grimmjow ripped a piece of cloth from Ganju's pants. He pulled Shuhei's shirt back and helped Yoruichi patch him up before Grimmjow grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Now let's go!' he shouted and lifted Shuhei onto his shoulders military style and they ran down the hill towards the vans. Yoruichi looked around and saw a lot of people lying dead on the ground, blood everywhere and steaming in the cold air. They reached the vans and climbed into the second van, the first one with Rukia and the kids gone, Toshiro driving that one. Nel stopped firing her AR-15 from behind the door and climbed into the driver's seat as Grimmjow climbed into the passenger seat. Nel hit the gas before Grimmjow could get the door closed and was peeling out of the graveyard, leaving behind the dead.

* * *

The man lay down in the snow in a group of trees, lying between two of them to be precise, the old Russian bolt action Mosin Nagant sniper rifle was painted white and wrapped in cloth in order to hide it. The rifle muzzle and scope were sticking out of a snow fort type wall that he had spent the whole day digging out so he could lay in it and have some protection from anyone who would be looking for trouble. He stayed as still as possible while putting snow in his mouth so no one would see his breath. His breathing was slow, steady, and shallow, keeping his body from moving up and down with each breath. His body was a bit cold, but the white camo cape covering his body helped keep him a little warm. He was dressed in all white, waiting on his targets. He had taken years to perfect his modification on the rifle, cutting out the bottom of the rifle in order to put in a box magazine, so he could get more than five shots before reloading, as well as installing a straight pull bolt into the action rather than normal one, which would give him an extra second advantage.

He smiled softly when he saw the hearse drive up and park, Ganju following the men who carried the casket up the hill to the open hole where Kukaku was to be buried. As the casket was placed in the mechanics to place it in the ground everyone sat down around it, and the people he saw facing him fired something in his memory, but he didn't know why. The woman with the purple hair hit him especially hard, and his memory tugged at his brain, nagging him that he knew her from somewhere, like the small black haired woman he had taken from the club the week before, but where from? The preacher started to talk and about that time a light snow started to fall, helping to cover him some more and, much to his surprise, warm him up a bit more. He could see the people breathing through his scope, and counted all the people.

"50 people and all 15 targets present," he said to himself and watched as people stood up to talk about the dead woman in the casket. He took his time to slowly look around the people and saw a lot of people that tugged at his memory. There was a blonde man sitting next to the purple haired woman, who was holding a child in her lap, a short black haired woman with a long haired man sitting next to her, each holding a child. Were they married? Were those kids theirs? He couldn't' remember, but the more he looked at them the more he could a sibling love than a marriage love. The green haired woman behind the two black haired people tugged more than a memory, it brought a name.

"Nel?" he asked to himself out loud. "Is that her name? It seems like it is," he moved slightly and saw a white haired man with hard eyes standing by a pair of vans, and a blue haired man next to him. Once again past memories were tugged at in his mind, but this time the names eluded him. He turned back to the gathering and saw that he had been watching the people more than his targets, Ganju just sitting back down after making his good bye speech, and the preacher stood again and started his final sermon. There was a black haired man with a 69 on his cheek standing behind the purple haired woman, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"Sister," he said to himself and then blinked, no that couldn't be right. He had no sisters, no brothers, no mother, and no father. He was all alone, no love in his life at all. But something deep down told him that it wasn't true, that he had a family, one that missed him and loved him very much. He shook his head again as the people started to place flowers on the casket. He pulled the bolt back quietly and checked to make sure that the clip was full and secure before he slid the bolt back into place. He took a deep breath, the icy air stinging his lungs as he held it in and placed more snow in his mouth. He let out a small breath and saw no loud of hot air so he breathed the rest out and then went back to his short even breaths. His finger tightened on the trigger and he aimed right at Ganju's back, the black haired man who had been standing behind the purple haired woman now behind Ganju. The man growled and aimed at the small one inch space on the left side of Ganju's head, squeezing the trigger softly rather than pulling it. There was a small bang as the gas exploded from behind the bullet. A sudden sharp gust of wind pushed the bullet down and to the right, making it pass through the black haired man's body and into Ganju's, making the black haired man go flying to the ground. He quickly pulled the bolt back and forward, firing again, this time sending the bullet through the back Ganju's skull. Bullets started to hit the snow and trees around him and he knew he had very little time to finish his job. He kept pulling at the bolt and firing, more and more of his targets going down.

He saw someone pull Ganju down and he growled, putting a bullet through the chair back where his head should be. After about a minute of firing he was down to three targets, one woman and two men. He took careful aim at the one man who was running for the parking lot where his car was sitting, and sent a bullet through his head. The skull cracked and brain matter went flying into the snow as the bullet entered his head from the top left and exited the bottom right just below his eye. The other man had gotten into a car and was driving away, so he went to the woman who was trying to hide behind the casket. He waited until she peaked out and put a bullet through her eye, blowing brains all over the snow and chairs as her head snapped back and she fell to her back slowly. He saw the car coming down the road to pick up survivors and the man took aim, firing a bullet clean through the window and into the driver's throat. The large hole that ripped itself into his neck showed shredded muscle and bone as he slumped over onto the steering wheel and crashed into a large tower headstone. He saw the purple haired woman climb into a van and the green haired woman climbed into the driver's seat and speed away. The man scanned the killing field again and saw a bloody scene in front of him.

He stood up and walked down the hill towards the casket, the gun in his hands and the white cloak blowing behind him in the wind, sometimes wrapping around his legs as he walked. He walked by men and woman who were lying on the ground, or one another, or even slumped against or lying on headstones. He walked over to the casket which, except for one bullet hole and some blood, was clean. He pushed the lid up and saw Kukaku's body lying there, her mechanical arm reattached to her shoulder. He smiled and reached down, grabbing the arm above the elbow and lifting it.

"You are still trying to protect it aren't you?" he said and then grabbed the shoulder and ripped the arm off the body once more. "The secret in here will be mine," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You have failed."

* * *

"Sweet heart, you've been hurt," Kisuke said and touched her ear, making Yoruichi wince lightly.

"It's nothing, just a scratch," she replied, waiting for word on Shuhei's condition. Nel watched them from down the hallway, her back to the hospital wall as she kept an eye out for danger. Toshiro and Ulquiorra had taken everyone to the underground fortress while they had brought Shuhei to the hospital to be taken care of. Nel knew immediately who was behind the attack, as soon as the first bullet was fired. Only one person she knew of could be that accurate and fast.

"Hey," Grimmjow came and leaned against the wall next to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Even after all the fights the past six years after Ichigo's disappearance she still loved him. She knew the reason too, they fucked very little now, Grimmjow lucky if he got any pussy once a month. The sexual tension was building up, but she was still depressed; this was the second time she had failed the Kurosaki Family, first with Isshin now with Ichigo. She trained daily, almost to the point of exhaustion each time; and it had paid off with increased speed, reaction times, strength, and quick thinking. She was even more muscled now, though she still had the nice womanly figure without looking like a body builder, and after the pregnancy her breasts had gotten bigger too. She tightened her arms slightly when he placed his hand on her arm lightly, she nearly burst into tears at the look of pain and sadness in those beautiful blue eyes of his; but she couldn't be soft, not anymore, so she swallowed her tears.

Their daughter Chise was the only exception on emotion. Chise was the pride of her life, not any less than Grimmjow was, but Chise was the only one to make her smile since her brother went missing. She turned to Grimmjow and gave him a hug before she walked over to Yoruichi, missing the one lone tear that he let run down his cheek before he wiped it away. She knelt down in front of Yoruichi and their eyes connected, both of them knowing.

"Kisuke I'll be right back," Yoruichi said and followed Nel to a deserted hallway where they talked in hushed whispers.

"You know too don't you?" Nel asked and Yoruichi nodded.

"The only person I've seen so accurate."

"You've denied it for six years Yoruichi, but I think it's time to bring in Myuri. He can help us now, and you know it," Nel said, brushing some hair behind her ears.

"No, I will not bring that mad man into this. I'd rather have those damn mercs with us instead," Yoruichi said stubbornly.

"You mean the Visoreds? Not a bad choice either, they could find Ichigo and bring him home," Yoruichi looked at her weird and Nel realized slowly that she sounded hopeful and excited about the prospect.

"Not likely," Yoruichi scoffed.

"Why not?"

"Well, considering Ichigo and Uryu put one of their members in prison I doubt that they would bring him in alive."

"Who did they put away?"

"Hiyori Sarugaki, the second in command."

"Let's contact them anyway and see what they say," Nel said and Yoruichi held her gaze for a moment.

"Why Nel?"

"Because if they are the best chance at finding him don't you want to call them? He's been missing for six years Yoruichi, don't you want him back?"

"Of course I do!" she nearly screamed and then took a deep breath. "Let's just think on it a bit more first okay?"

"Fine," Nel snapped and started to walk off, but Yoruichi's hand on her arm stopped her. "What?"

"What happened to you Nel?" she asked and Nel knew immediately what she meant, though she played dumb as she didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't bullshit me," Yoruichi said sternly and Nel sighed.

"I just can't let myself feel emotion anymore Yoruichi. I lost Isshin and now Ichigo, I let my emotion get in the way of my job and I can't let that happen again."

"What about Grimmjow? He loves you and we can all see how much it hurts him that you're hurting yourself like this," Nel scoffed.

"He doesn't care about anything but sex Yoruichi. That's all he talks about now, trying to get into my pants. Even when we do fuck it's not the same, I just can't enjoy it anymore. Ever since Ichigo left it's like nothing makes me happy anymore."

"I doubt that he just thinks about sex Nel. He just wants you happy, and we all know that when you were having sex you both got along great, and you have a daughter now," Nel sat down in a chair against the wall and placed her face in her hands.

"Falling in love with him and having a daughter was a big mistake, it should never have happened. Ichigo would still be here if I hadn't fallen for him and let emotions get in my way. I don't regret it because I love the fact that he loves me, but I'm not ready for sex yet. Honestly until we find Ichigo I don't think life will be back to normal for me, until I know my charge is safe again I don't think I can do anything I used to enjoy," she started to cry softly until Yoruichi tapped her shoulder. She took her hands from her face and looked up at the purple haired woman that she saw as a sister. Yoruichi drew back her hand quickly with a look of pure hate and anger on her face and slapped Nel across the cheek; hard. Nel was thrown to the floor and she looked at Yoruichi in surprise, a red hand print on her face.

"How dare you," she hissed. "We both know that you falling in love with Grimmjow was the best thing that's ever happened to you, as well as Chise. What would Ichigo say about what you just told me? He would have slapped you too Nel and you know it. He told you that you should go out with him," Yoruichi's face softened and she knelt by Nel and helped her sit up against the wall. "What happened to Ichigo is not your fault. That man is stubborn and tough, none of us went to help him. We all thought that he would kill Aizen and come home. What happened isn't your fault Nel, just because you fell in love with Grimmjow doesn't mean that Ichigo disappearing is your fault."

"But I was so worried about Grimmjow that I didn't follow Ichigo," she said quietly, staring off at the opposite wall but seeing nothing.

"You should have seen yourself Nel. You almost lost Grimmjow; he was only hurt not dead and you were already devastated. Even if you hadn't fallen for Grimmjow Ichigo still wouldn't have let you go with him. He always thinks that he needs to do everything himself to keep us safe," Nel sat there for a moment and then bowed her head, tears running down her cheeks again. Yoruichi watched for a moment before she took her into a hug and let Nel cry into her shoulder. All the pain that Nel had felt was slowly washed away with her tears.

"He hates me doesn't he?" she asked and Yoruichi shook her head.

"He doesn't hate you Nel, but he's hurt. You need to make this right."

"How?"

"Start by apologizing, he won't be able to stay mad if you apologize," Yoruichi said and Nel nodded.

"I'll do that tonight, thanks sis," Nel said and Yoruichi leaned back and nodded with a small smile. They stood without another word and walked back to where Kisuke was waiting.

"Well it's about time," he said as they came back. "Grimmjow left a few minutes ago, poor man looked like he was about to cry."

"I'll go apologize," Nel said and started walking away when the doctor came back in.

"Well, we've done all we can. He'll survive, but he'll have to stay here for now to recover. You can come see him tomorrow," Nel walked to the elevator as Yoruichi and Kisuke thanked the doctor. By the time the car showed up both of them were there next to her.

"Time to go home," Kisuke said and lowered his hat over his eyes. "About time too, I'm ready to go to bed," He grinned and Yoruichi laughed and looked at Nel.

"And I hope that we aren't the only ones."

* * *

**Okay everyone, reviews are welcome, i hope you liked this chapter better**


	3. Leavings?

**Hi peoples! Its chapter 3 time! Nothing really going on here, just work and sleep…my computer keeps having problems though, but I'm trying to work through it until I can get a new one. Only three reviews this time…wish I had more, though I do love the ones I got :D**

**To mafiae- thanks, glad you like the story**

**To Insane Fangirl 4- definitely the longest review I've ever had, I'm so glad that you take the time to make the reviews so long and that you love the stories. Please stick around.**

**To Cisusi- I try to make things interesting, this story isn't going to as straight forward blood guts and sex like the last one, there will be all three don't worry, but I'm trying to make this one more dark…if that makes sense?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just this plot line.**

**PS: THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO Opertion: SILENCE THE STRAWBERRY, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT THEN DO SO, IT IS KINDA REQUIRED TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Grimmjow threw his suitcase on the bed and opened it roughly. He walked over to the dresser and started to pull out some clothes, mostly boxers and socks, and walked back over to the suitcase, folding them quickly and stuffing them into a corner. He opened another drawer and pulled out some t-shirts and jeans, stuffing them into the rest of the suitcase. He grabbed a duffle bag and tossed it onto the bed, tears running down his face the entire time. He didn't know what he was more, angry or sad. He scrubbed at the tears on his cheeks with the back of his forearm and went back to packing. He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at the shirt he wore, it was one that Nel had given him a few years ago for Christmas. He pulled it over his head slowly and pressed it to his face before he folded it gingerly and placed it in the suitcase.

When he passed the mirror again he stopped and stared at the image that greeted him. He was still well muscled, seeing as he worked out and trained every day, but the scars that marred his body made him wince. The main ones he looked at were the one that went through his left shoulder, the one across his stomach and, when he turned, the one that went from his right shoulder to left hip; all three from Gin's blade. He sighed and looked at the others, the one that started at the hollow of his throat and stopped just above his belly button, and the one that went from his left shoulder to his right hip and down farther to his thigh. Even after 6 years he still hadn't told Nel where he got them from.

Nel. The one name that he would kill for; the girl, woman now, that he would die for if she asked it of him. He looked at some of the smaller scars along his forearms, the reasons that he always wore long sleeves even in the summer and had sex with Nel in the dark. One word carved into his left forearm; worthless. He touched the red puffed up marks and shook his head. After the first three years that Ichigo was missing Nel had continued to spiral deeper and deeper into depression and nothing he did, no amount of sweet dates or concerts to her favorite band, or words of encouragement and love ever helped her. He had gotten angry, angry enough to hit her, for two weeks the bruise on her cheek had terrified him and saddened him; though it had knocked her out of her depression for a few days. The price wasn't worth it, for she looked at him with fear for the next year and would barely let him touch her, even now earlier today over three years later she flinched when he touched her.

To make sure he never hit her again he started to cut himself, taking out his anger of her selfishness on himself. Maybe if he had talked to her? No, that hadn't worked for her depression, it wouldn't have worked for the abuse. Everyone in the house knew what he had done and he had paid for it; the looks, the talking, the snide comments, it hurt him because he loved her and he hadn't meant to hit her. The anger was too much and from that day on he had never let himself do that again. He heard a small sound from behind him and he looked behind himself in the mirror and quickly pulled on another sweatshirt; one with Green Bay Packers written on it.

"Hey sweetheart," he smiled and turned around kneeling down as his daughter ran to him and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. She was a mix of both of them, though she was definitely her mother's daughter. Her hair was shoulder length and a mix of blue and green while his deep blue eyes stared at him.

"Daddy what happened to your back?" she asked softly and he smiled at her.

"They are old sweetheart, maybe someday I'll tell you about them okay? Just not now, you're too young to understand," Chise pulled back and stared at him.

"Daddy I'm 6 years old," she said and he smiled and kissed her forehead. She just seemed to notice the suitcase on the bed. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked and he pulled her into another hug.

"For now," he said and then held her at arm's length. "You be a good girl for mommy okay?" she nodded and he tapped her nose with a finger and nodded. He stood up and grabbed his suitcase, closing it and zipping it shut.

"What is this?" he heard someone ask and he straightened as his muscles tensed. He had hoped to be gone by the time she got home, but Chise had stalled him. He looked in the mirror and saw Chise standing by her mother, both of them arms folded and staring at him, giving him the same look. When she noticed him looking at them in the mirror Chise smiled. That girl was brilliant, she knew exactly what she was doing when she came to see him.

"Chise, please leave," he said as he looked down at his hands resting on the suitcase.

"But daddy-"

"Go please sweetie, and close the door behind you," Nel said softly and he heard the door close; he took a quickly look in the mirror and saw he was alone with Nel. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked as he looked at her in the mirror. Their eyes met and he saw Nel shift uncomfortably and he noticed how hard his eyes were, but he didn't try to soften them at all. She unfolded her arms and took a step forward but he narrowed his eyes a bit and she stopped.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" she asked and he saw her eyes were sad.

"I figured that you would like to be free of your mistake, well one of them at least," he said and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a bit.

"You heard that?" he glared at her and she dropped her head. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that."

"Well I did, maybe you shouldn't have your private conversations where anyone could walk in," he said and she looked up at him.

"How much did you hear?" she asked and he looked at the wall in thought.

"From 'he doesn't care about anything but sex' to where you said that Chise and I were just mistakes that should never have happened," he said and he saw Nel bow her head again.

"I shouldn't have said that Grimmjow, it was wrong of me and it was said in anger. I don't mean that Grimmjow, loving you is not a mistake, Chise is not a mistake. I swear that I didn't mean it," she said and Grimmjow barked a laugh.

"So it was said in anger? That didn't work for me that night," he said and walked over to her. "Or have you forgotten that already?" he asked and reached out to touch her face and she flinched slightly. "I didn't think so," he said stiffly and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," she said and tried to hug him but he stepped back. She reached out to grab him but stumbled and fell forward. She expected to hit the ground and closed her eyes, bracing for impact, but instead of the hitting carpet a pair of hands grabbed her by the arms and caught her. She felt herself being lifted to her feet and she opened her eyes, and found herself staring into Grimmjow's eyes. "But-"

"I promised that I would never let you fall," he said and kissed her lips lightly. She tried to deepen the kiss but he had already stepped back and stood out of her reach.

"You promised that you would always be here and love me forever," she said softly, a lone tear running down her cheek.

"You promised that you wouldn't regret this, regret us. You promised that it wasn't a mistake. I see how well your promises are," he said and her bottom lip trembled as he grabbed his suitcase and duffle bag.

"Grimmjow please don't leave me. I'm sorry, for everything. For the last 6 years for what I said today. I love you with all my heart Grimmjow," she said and grabbed his left forearm as he walked past, and noticed his wince of pain. She tightened her grip and he dropped the duffle bag. In a flash she had his sweatshirt off and she gasped at what she saw. The red angry puff marks on his arm, the word. She looked up at him. "Is this what you think? You think that you are worthless?"

"After that night I hit you I couldn't live with myself. I swore that I would hurt myself instead of you, no matter how angry you made me I would never hurt you again," he said and she bit her bottom lip as she looked at the other scars on his arms and chest, the small shallow ones that he had made himself and the ones that had been given to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you Grimmjow," she said and she couldn't stop the tears as they poured from her eyes. He blinked his own tears back and pulled on his shirt again before he picked up his duffle bag and suitcase again.

"I am too Nel. And I will always love you forever. Maybe this is what we need, some time apart may help you to love me again. If not," he bowed his head and then slid the duffle bag shoulder strap over his shoulder and opened the door. "I'm sorry Nel. I love you with all my heart, now and forever," he said and closed the door behind him. He paused for a moment, resisting the urge to open the door and run back to her, but he steeled himself and walked down the hall to the door that led to the garage. About halfway down the hallway he heard a scream, a scream of pain, a scream of lose, a scream of heart break. He opened the door to the elevator and came face to face with Yoruichi.

"Leaving?" she asked when she saw the bags. The realization hit when she heard another scream. "I take it you heard part of mine and her conversation," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, just a few sentences," he said and Yoruichi shook her head and told him the rest of the conversation between her and Nel.

"She's just angry Grimmjow. She's hurting. She feels that it's her fault that Ichigo is gone. She didn't mean it, she loves you Grimmjow. It's just that some people find it easier to put blame on the safest target, in her case you. She needs help, she needs you to stand by her side."

"I have Yoruichi, for 6 years. I've tried everything to help her, but nothing works. Maybe some time apart will bring her back to her senses. Maybe while I'm gone I can find Ichigo. Everyone here knows that was him at the funeral today. Did you notice that except for your accidental ear shot and Shuhei, he never even came close to any of us? That was Ichigo, maybe if I bring him back she'll go back to normal."

"Maybe, but you will both always remember the day that you walked out on her when she needed you the most. What kind of man leaves the woman he loves because she's being difficult?" Yoruichi said and walked past Grimmjow who stood there, guilt eating him. He made his mind up and watched the door close in front of his face, the tears and pain in his eyes staring back at him.

* * *

**Two days after the funeral assassination**

The room was dark, hiding the walls some distance off, except for a small spot of light that illuminated the metal table that sat close to the center of the room. The table held a stand with different sized magnifying glasses to work on small objects as well as a bright white light. The man walked in and dropped the metal arm on the table and stared at it for a moment before he brought out a tool box and set it on the table with a loud clang. He opened it and pulled a screwdriver from inside and sat down in the chair. He pulled the magnifying glasses towards him and flipped them each down until he had a good sight of the arm. He started to unscrew the metal covering slowing, trying to be careful in case there were any security measures.

After a few screws he was able to pry up and lift away one of the panels revealing wires inside surrounding a metal cylinder that was supposed to act like bone, all of it swimming in a gel like substance. He drained the gel out of the arm into a tub before he started to push the wires around until he could get to the screws that held the 'bone' in place. He carefully unscrewed the bone of metal from its place before he removed it. The ends of the cylinder were welded into place, like something was hidden inside. He held the cylinder in his hand lightly as he stood and walked over to another table where he put the cylinder into the contraption; it had a blade that would move in a circle, as if cutting a ball in half. He placed the blade against the cylinder, typed the diameter into the computer on the side, and hit start. The machine started to move the blade around the outside of the metal, getting smaller and smaller as it went, slowly cutting away the end of the cylinder until it dropped away completely.

He held his breath as he shut off the machine and removed the cylinder. He was right, it was hollow, and something fell into his hand as he tipped it up. It was a vial full of a green liquid. He took it over to the first table and looked at it under the magnifying glasses, trying to figure out was it was. He threw the cylinder onto the table carelessly, and the light touched a piece of white as it rolled. He stared at it for a moment before he grabbed it slowly and pulled the piece of paper that was rolled up in the cylinder, staring at it. He unrolled it and placed it flat on the table under the light.

_If you are reading this then either Kukaku Shiba is dead, or she gave this too you willingly. I honestly hope that you are Ichigo Kurosaki or one of his friends or family, if not then what is in that vial is of no consequence to you. The purpose of the contents of said vial are to help Ichigo not only regain his memories but kill the worm that is in his brain. They are a special type of nanite that hunt out and destroy the worm that was placed in his body. I hope everything works out for you. -MK_

The man sat there for a moment and then walked over to a safe that was in the wall, the words meaning nothing. Maybe if he knew who this Ichigo was he could deliver it to him one day. He opened the safe and placed the vial and the paper inside, shutting it all away from the world. He walked over to another part of the basement and opened a cell door, flipping on the light as he walked in. There was a girl hanging in the air by her wrists, black hair framing her face, her feet touching the ground but her knees were a good two or three inches above the ground. He stared at her for a moment as she looked up at him and started to cry around the gag that covered her mouth.

He walked over to her and released the chains that held her to the ceiling. He picked her up by her arms and dragged her out of the room, her legs too asleep to walk. He dragged her over to a table where he laid her down and chained her arms over her head, and her legs down on the other side. He grabbed a few items and placed them on a separate table beside the one she was chained to. There were scalpels, forceps, wires, a digital clock, a small transmitter, a few tubes with a slit on the side that glowed green, and some needle and thread. The man grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her shirt down the middle, spreading it open, before cutting her bra too. He cut a little more and she was lying there topless, her nipples hardening and getting darker in the cold air. He set the scissors down and grabbed the scalpel, the girl started to struggle against the chains but he touched her head and she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He cranked a wheel on the side of the table and the chains gathered together under the table stretching her body out until she couldn't move.

"That's better," he said softly and placed the scalpel between her breasts, he pressed down and cut into her flesh, the girl screamed through the gag as pain flared through her body. She tried to moved but the tightened chains prevented that. The man continued to cut into her body until her reached her ribs. He set the scalpel down and picked up the tubes, connecting wires to the sides and placing them softly between her ribs, the glass facing up. He placed the clock just below her breast bone and attached the transmitter to the side before hooking the wires up to the clock as well. The girl had passed out by this point and he quickly set the time, 3 hours. He pressed start and the clock started to count down. He sewed the girl back up and placed an IV in her arm to pump some blood into her as he walked from the room.

* * *

Kisuke was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching The Patriot on TV with Yoruichi laying down, her head on his lap fast asleep. He stared at the TV, not really watching, but thinking. He and Toshiro had discussed the funeral a bit, and both came to the same two conclusions. Ichigo was still alive, and they needed the Visoreds to find him. The movie cut off and a news bulletin came flashing across the screen. Kisuke turned up the volume and listened intently as the headline flashed across the bottom in big bold letters.

**Girl thought dead threatening Karakura Town!**

Kisuke watched as the camera from a helicopter zoomed in and Kisuke shook Yoruichi awake.

"What is it Kisuke?" she asked and looked at the screen in shock. "Tatsuki?"

"_Tatsuki Arisawa, previously thought dead in a night club explosion last week, has reappeared today in the city square with a bomb in her chest."_ The camera showed a half-naked Tatsuki with a digital clock in her chest, the clock at 30 minutes. The bomb crews were trying to get to her but she kept shaking her hands at them, telling them to stay back; her mouth taped shut.

"Let's go," Kisuke said and they both ran down the hall to the cars. They climbed into a Dodge Charger, Kisuke behind the wheel, and started the lift. When they reached the clearing Kisuke hit the gas and sped through the woods to the road. The trees went by in a flash as the speedometer quickly passed 60, then 70, then 80. After a few minutes they were finally in town, and speeding by the hospital where Shuhei was being kept. There were a few cement trucks outside and men were pouring cement in front of the door. Yoruichi picked up her phone and dialed Shuhei's room. After a few rings she hung up and tried again.

"Hello?" there was a groggy voice on the phone.

"Shuhei? Thank god you're awake. Turn on the news right now," she said and Shuhei grunted in response and then gasped.

"Tatsuki?" his voice was ragged from the two days of almost constant sleep in the hospital.

"We are on our way down there now to help her out," Yoruichi said but Shuhei was quiet. "We all love you Shuhei, get better soon," she said and ended the call. A few minutes later they skidded to a halt outside the police line and both of them hopped from the car, pushing through the crowd, Kisuke in the lead. Two cops tried to stop them but Kisuke hit them both and knocked them out. Yoruichi went to her knees beside Tatsuki who mumbled something. Yoruichi pulled the tape back and gasped, Tatsuki's mouth was sown shut.

"Kisuke," she called out and he knelt down with her, pulling out a pocket knife and cutting the stitches.

"Yoruichi, I'm so sorry," she cried and Yoruichi hugged her.

"It'll be okay, let's take a look at this," she said and Kisuke put a jacket around her shoulders. The timer had reached five minutes. Kisuke placed a hand on her shoulder and squatted down.

"Sweet heart," he said softly and pointed at the ground behind where Tatsuki was kneeling, and Yoruichi saw the chain that was wrapped around her waist and bolted into the ground. "Those chains are too big for bolt cutters, we'll never get her free in time to move her."

"Then we take the bomb out here," she said and Kisuke shook his head as he touched Tatsuki's breasts and the swollen flesh around the clock.

"Her skin is too cold and swollen, we won't be able to cut her open," he said and Tatsuki started to cry. Yoruichi hugged her and motioned for Kisuke to back up.

"Go, now. I'll stay with her until the last possible moment," she said and Kisuke looked like he was about to argue but a glare from Yoruichi made him keep his mouth shut. He stepped up to the crowd.

"I need everyone back now! We don't know how much explosive power this bomb has, but it won't be able to take out more than a city block. I need everyone behind those buildings now!" the police started to move everyone. "Hurry we have less than two minutes he said and then walked back as the crowd started to run in panic. Kisuke knelt down by Yoruichi who leaned back and they both looked at the clock. Kisuke closed his eyes in realization and knelt down with the two women, hugging them both.

"I'm so sorry guys, I should have fought him off," Tatsuki started to cry into Kisuke's shoulder.

"I love you Kisuke," Yoruichi said softly and Kisuke smiled at her.

"Don't worry my love, Rukia will take care of Yukio," he said and kissed her lips softly before he kissed Tatsuki's head. The clock hit 15 and Yoruichi started to say the Our Father, Kisuke and Tatsuki joining in.

5

4

3

2

1

The clock hit 0 and there was a loud bang and lots of fire as the bomb was triggered.

* * *

**Oh shit! No! another cliff hanger! Well didn't you see that coming? :P**


	4. Surprises All Around

**Okay everyone, here is chapter 4! Yay! Had some really nice reviews this time, and these people are the ones who are keeping me going right now. God bless you all who read this story. :D there is a nice surprise in this chapter…it's a half lemon whoo, some sexy times finally! Or am I the only one excited about it? Oh well**

**To The Secret Shinigami- kill someone off? Of course I killed someone off :P its me remember**

**To Insane Fangirl 4- once again…holy shit! Well you should know now that it will be a dark story for a while, not going to be much comic relief…and Grimmjow won't be back until next update :( poor fangirl :P uh oh…someone is getting close to my idea…but which part of your review is it hmmm? Tatsuki not really sure where to go with her yet, but I'll find something for her, and Ichigo finding out about the vial will come up later on, as will a lot of answers y'all need…and come on, its me…when have I ever had a problem killing off a main character? :P**

**To Cisusi- oh yes, a cliffhanger :D I love cliffhangers, they make everything more exciting when you have to wait for a resolution :D and as for Grimmjow you'll have to wait another week to find out about him and Nel **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach at all :P thank you and have a nice day.**

**PS: this was the longest chapter this story so far, 10 pages yay!**

* * *

There was a low rumble and Kisuke was the first to raise his head. He could feel Yoruichi and Tatsuki in his arms but he was still in the square. There was no damage, no fire, not even a tingling sensation, well except for the one that was because of the cold. He looked to the north and saw a big column of smoke rising above the buildings of downtown Karakura. He moved his hand on Yoruichi's back and she looked up at him.

"Kisuke? Are we-"

"No, we are alive," he said and she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Good," she then remembered Tatsuki. "Tats," she pushed Tatsuki back a bit and saw that she was turning blue with the cold. There was a click and the snap popped open, falling away to the ground with a metallic clink.

"Let's take her home, now," Kisuke said and picked her up. Yoruichi pushed her way through the crowd, Kisuke right behind her. The cops and crowd surged forward but Yoruichi pulled a gun from her pocket and fired into the air. The crowd split and started to run again, the cops being pushed and pulled along with the tide of the crowd. By the time the cops could get through the screaming crowd the three of them were already at the car and gone. Yoruichi sat in the back seat with Tatsuki, trying to keep her warm, the car's heat on full blast.

"Did you see the smoke?" Kisuke asked and Yoruichi looked at him weird.

"No, I was too busy worrying about whether or not I was dead," she said sarcastically and Kisuke rolled his eyes.

"After the clock went to zero there was a low rumbling sound like thunder," he said and Yoruichi sat up and scooted forward on her seat to stare at him in the rearview mirror.

"You felt it too?" she asked and Kisuke shook his head.

"I don't have the Dead Six training love, I heard it. When I looked up there was smoke rising over the buildings on the north side of the square."

"So something was hooked onto the timer?" Yoruichi asked and Kisuke shook his head.

"I don't know. I'll have to take a look at the transmitter when we get it out of her," Yoruichi nodded and scooted back against the seat, pulling Tatsuki's head into her lap.

"We're almost there Tats," Yoruichi said as she stroked Tatsuki's hair. A ways from the square a line of cop cars had blocked off the street, probably searching for them, and Kisuke turned left, trying to get on back roads. More cops were blocking off the streets and Kisuke slowed down, playing it cool as he drove up to them. The cops waved him to a stop and Kisuke slowly pulled up and rolled to a stop. One of the cops walked over to the car and Kisuke took a deep breath before rolling down the window.

"Can I help you officers?" he asked politely and the cop looked into the back seat.

"Where are you people going to in such a hurry?" the cop asked and Kisuke thought quickly.

"We were at the square and someone fired shots, our friend here is hurt and we have no insurance here. We were taking her to a small clinic just outside the city limits," he said and the cop looked at him and then nodded motioning for the cars to be pulled back.

"Hurry sir, she doesn't look too good. Sorry for the stop," the cop stood back and Kisuke hit the gas, blowing past the cops and onto the open road, rolling up the window as he went. The trees flew by as they sped home, some of the loose snow on the ground was picked up in a twister behind the car. Kisuke hit the brake and turned at the same time, whipping the car into the woods. He made it to the clearing, just breezing past a few trees, and skidded to a halt. The guards were waiting and had the garage door open as well as the elevator up. Kisuke tossed the keys to one of the guards before helping Yoruichi pull Tatsuki from the back seat.

"She's still cold," Kisuke said as they rushed into the elevator.

"We'll get her to the medical wing and keep her warm until we can figure out what to do with the timer," Yoruichi said and Kisuke hit the button to go down.

"Speaking of the timer, if it wasn't to blow up Tatsuki here then what was it for?"

"I don't know, Kisuke. Didn't you say something in the car about seeing smoke?" Kisuke nodded. "Maybe Tats was supposed to be a distraction."

"But the main question is now, what did blow up? Judging by the large amount of smoke it had to be a big building," he said and Yoruichi gave him a skeptical look.

"I can't even judge that. Maybe it was just a coincidence and something at a junkyard was burning," she said and Kisuke shook his head in denial, not wanting an argument. They arrived at the medical wing and Yoruichi quickly swiped her card and punched in the key, ushering Kisuke into the room before running over to the glass door closet with all the coats in them. She brought one for herself and one for Kisuke who had already laid Tatsuki on a table and taken off the jacket that he had given her. He was hooking up the morphine and anesthesia.

"She's got a weak pulse," Kisuke said and placed a few patches on her chest. Ever since Ichigo had disappeared Kisuke had taken over his part of the medical team, trained by Yoruichi. Yoruichi placed a stethoscope on her chest and listened.

"Her lungs are struggling and her heart is weak," she said and felt around her neck. They checked her over quickly and Yoruichi shook her head. "She's got fluids in her lungs."

"We'll have to take care of that later, we need to get this thing out so I can run tests on it," he said and motioned to the clock.

"Fine," Yoruichi quickly pulled on some gloves and grabbed scalpels and stiches. She stood over Tatsuki and took a deep breath. She placed the scalpel on Tatsuki's chest right over the red puckered wound that had been stitched up and shook her head. "I can't do it Kisuke," she sighed dejectedly and Kisuke calmly grabbed the scalpel and took her spot. He looked at her for a moment and cleared his throat. When Yoruichi looked at him he stared at her with a serious look on his face. "What are doing?"

"Making you save her life," he said and started to cut without looking. Yoruichi make a choking sound and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Okay! Okay, I'll do it," she said and he nodded, backing away. She snatched the scalpel from his hand and slowly finished the cut as Kisuke went back to his side. He helped Yoruichi peel back Tatsuki's skin and they both gasped at the clock and tubes.

"Oh fuck," Kisuke muttered and touched one of the tubes. He saw the tubes had glass on the front, and a faint glow coming from them. "That doesn't look good."

"No shit," Yoruichi said and Kisuke glared at her, shutting her up. He looked back down and slid a finger under one of the tubes and gently pried it up and out from between her ribs. The green glow in the tube disappeared and the timer started to beep. Both of them froze and waited, as the other tubes stopped glowing. When the tubes lost all glow the clock shut off and both of them held their breaths, Urahara squeezing his eyes shut. When nothing happened Kisuke slowly and gently pulled the rest of the tubes out and then the whole timer. He saw the transmitter on the side as he set it on a rolling table for later.

"Now to sew her back up," Urahara said and looked at Yoruichi who was already pinching together the two sides of flesh. Urahara helped her keep the wound closed as she sewed up the wound more carefully than the previous person had. When they were done Kisuke picked Tatsuki up and placed her in a bed, keeping all the IV's hooked up to her.

"I'll take it from here. Get yourself cleaned up and take a look at that device, see what you can find out," Yoruichi said as she rolled a machine up to Tatsuki and attached a tube to the side. The machine was an Urahara made device that was a small vacuum as well as a breathing device. It was made for people who had liquid in their lungs for whatever reason; the vacuum would gently suck out the liquid to keep them from drowning and, at the same time, pump air into their lungs to keep them breathing. Urahara stepped up to the sink and peeled off his gloves, washing the blood from every part of his skin before he set the jacket to the side to be washed later on. He walked over and grabbed the device they pulled from Tatsuki's chest and rolled it from the room.

* * *

Rukia and Byakuya watched the news as the live coverage chopper kept circling above the square where the half-naked Tatsuki knelt in the snow, her mouth taped over and a chain running into the ground behind her. The news crew kept zooming in on the clock in Tatsuki's chest counting down, the numbers were at ten minutes. Rukia shook her head in disbelief at the scene before her. Not five minutes ago Byakuya had pulled her away from all four kids in the house to watch the news. Now both of them sat in silence watching intently. They were both suddenly jolted from their intent gaze locked on the TV screen as Byakuya's phone rang. Byakuya quickly stood up and pulled the phone from his pocket, touching the flashing IPhone screen and placing it to his ear.

"Yes?" he listened for a moment then glanced at Rukia who was focused on the TV again. He stood up and walked to a corner and whispered into the phone. Rukia tried to listen but couldn't get anything out of it, so she went back to watching the news.

"Bya!" she screamed and he looked over at the TV as Kisuke and Yoruichi both went to kneel before Tatsuki. Yoruichi pulled the taped off Tatsuki's mouth and the camera zoomed in; Rukia gasped at the stitches along Tatsuki's lips.

"When did they leave?" he wondered out loud and watched as Kisuke started to get people to move back. The clock kept ticking down slowly, getting closer and closer to zero. Kisuke came back over to the two women and knelt down with them. He talked to Yoruichi for a moment and then pulled both women into a hug. Their mouths were moving in prayer and Kisuke stroked Yoruichi's hair before he tighten his grip on her shoulders. The bomb hit zero and Rukia watched in horror, expecting the bomb to explode; but was surprised instead to hear a low rumbling sound coming from the TV. The news chopper turned to the North and they could see a building in the distance on fire as smoke rose high into the air.

"What was that?" Rukia asked and Byakuya shook his head.

"I don't know. It appears as though the bomb wasn't in Tatsuki; she was just a distraction," there were gunshots on the TV and the camera turned back to where the three people had been kneeling, but no one was there. The crowd was running in a panic and cars were driving away, trying not to hit the people. The chopper searched around for a few more minutes before turning to the north and heading towards the burning building.

"_We have unconfirmed reports that a bomb has just gone off in Ishida Hospital. We are heading over there now to check on this report,"_ There was a short pause and then the chopper reached the burning building, or rather the remains of it. _"We are currently hovering over the remains of what used to be Ishida Hospital here in the North part of Karakura. We can see that the police have blocked off every road leading to the hospital about ten blocks in every direction. We have nothing more to report at this time, but we shall keep you posted."_

Rukia and Byakuya sat there, dumbfounded. Ishida Hospital was gone, the ruins of the building were still smoking and burning; and it was nothing but ruins. The building had collapsed with the first explosion and there were pieces of the building laying around the street from where walls had fallen outwards. Even the five story parking garage was leveled.

"Byakuya, it can't be Ishida Hospital," Rukia said and Byakuya shook his head.

"It is," he said as he hung up the phone again. Rukia had no idea when he had even gotten on it.

"But, that's where Shuhei was staying," Rukia said and Byakuya nodded solemnly.

"Yes," he stood up. "No one was even evacuated," he said and left the room. Rukia stayed seated and kept watching the news.

"_Okay everyone we are switching to a press conference now where Ryuken Ishida will be speaking," _The camera switched to a podium where an old grey haired Ryuken Ishida stood. He looked up at the crowd and cleared his throat.

"_I am confirming at this time that my hospital, Ishida International Memorial Hospital, otherwise known around here as Ishida Hospital, had been completely destroyed by a bomb or bombs. Since we had no clue or warning that there was even a remote chance of a bomb the hospital was not evacuated and with all the destruction there is no way that there are survivors. There were an estimated 500 people dead, among them were 200 doctors, nurses, technicians, and security personnel. The rest of the dead were patients, among them was a business partner of an old friend of my dead son. Shuhei Hisagi, was part of the Kurosaki Family as an enforcer and soldier. After the disappearance of Ichigo Kurosaki Shuhei fell into drugs and gangs. We are looking at him as the target at this point, but until we can find whoever planted the bomb anyone at the hospital could be the potential target,"_ a clamor of voices rose up and Ryuken stood there and listened to them for a moment before raising a hand. The fingers were made of thin metal and were attached to the hand much like Kukaku's arm had been to her shoulder. _"All your questions will be answered at a later time. The only other thing I have to say," _he looked right at the camera. _"If you are a friend of a former Mafia Family, hide, run; you know who is coming for you. I myself am leaving Karakura tonight for Europe. Thank you for your time."_

Ryuken walked away from the podium and disappeared. Rukia stared at the TV for a long moment and then bowed her head. Ryuken was telling them all that Aizen was behind the attack and to watch their backs. She turned off the TV and stood up, walking out of the room and down the hall. She soon found herself outside of a room where very few had access to enter. She swiped her card and pressed in her pin before entering. It was set up just like the room Ichigo had shown her years ago, from the couch to the books on the shelves even down to the picture frames that sat on the fireplace mantel, though the fireplace was fake this time. Yoruichi lay on the couch, crying. Rukia walked over slowly and noticed the picture frame on the floor. She picked it up and saw the Dead Six picture with Ichigo and Yoruichi.

Rukia set the frame on the table and sat by Yoruichi's head, stroking her hair softly in comfort. Yoruichi kept crying though, not saying a word. Rukia sniffed back tears as she thought about Ichigo. Because of this stupid war her children had lost their father, she had lost her heart, Yoruichi and Nel had lost a brother, and everyone else had lost a close friend. Rukia's head dropped back against the couch and she sighed.

"Shuhei's dead," Yoruichi said suddenly and Rukia stared at the ceiling, nothing to say. "Everyone is slowly dying. Kukaku, Ganju, Shuhei; who's next Rukia? You? Me? Kisuke?" Yoruichi sat up and looked at Rukia, tears running down her face. "What are we going to do?"

"Fight until we are all dead or we win," Rukia replied and Yoruichi nodded.

"I guess so, but which one do you think it'll be?" Yoruichi asked and Rukia shrugged.

"I don't know, but whichever it is it'll get worse before it gets better," they both sat there and stared at the picture both of them thinking the same thing.

_Ichigo, come home._

* * *

**3 days later**

Urahara set down the transmitter on the table, trying to be careful of the wires that he had hooked up to it. The computer was running a scan on the transmitter, trying to find out where the signal went. He had already heard that the hospital was destroyed and Shuhei dead, but he wanted to know where exactly the bomb was in the hospital. He folded his arms on the table and laid his head down on them; his head and eyelids heavy after hours of work. The computer beeped and he jerked awake, looking at the clock after rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had only been asleep for ten minutes or so, but already he felt a bit refreshed, but for how long he didn't know.

Urahara pushed his chair over to the computer and rubbed his eyes again before looking at the data. This computer held samples from the tubes that had been between Tatsuki's ribs. He was running tests on the substance in the tubes to see what it was. His jaws cracked as a massive yawn escaped him, tears coming to his eyes. He sighed as he wiped the tears away and took a look at the results.

"Compound consisting of Uranium, Helium, Hydrogen, and Carbon. None of it radioactive and the combination will not explode, no matter what I test it with. It seems to be nothing more than a power source for the clock," Urahara licked his lips and stared at the screen and typed in a few lines. "There seems to be a synthetic material in here too, to bind it all together and pacify the chemical reactions."

He rolled his chair back over to first computer with the transmitter attached to it. Urahara watched the screen as the numbers rolled across it, trying to unscramble themselves. As the first few numbers placed themselves Urahara brought up a map of the world, the numbers arranged themselves into coordinates and focused on the hospital, but more and more numbers appeared, making more coordinates, each one at the same place. Kisuke quickly typed more into the computer and brought up a 3D rendition of Karakura. Every coordinate appeared in the hospital, but in different areas.

He took the damage report from the city that he had stolen from the city, and made a recreation of the explosion. The largest blast was right outside of the hospital, on the ground two stories below Shuhei's room. Urahara wracked his brain trying to figure out how someone could get enough explosives that close without alerting the cops.

"So if the largest concentration of explosives was outside Shuhei's window then he was the target, not a big surprise there," Kisuke said softly and stared at the screen.

"Kisuke? You in here sweet heart?" Yoruichi called out as she walked through the door and flipped on the light.

"Ah!" Kisuke fell out of his chair holding his eyes as the sudden light blinded him. "Fuck! It burns!" he screamed and Yoruichi walked over to him, kneeling down next to him.

"Oh, sorry sweetie," she said and touched his head softly, running her fingers through his hair. "What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be in bed," she said and Urahara opened his eyes slowly, looking up at her. She wore a fuzzy purple robe around her body, tied at her waist. She was kneeling over him and her hair was in the usual ponytail, and still as purple as ever. He smiled up at her and touched her hair softly.

"What?" she asked and he shook his head. He had found the chemical that made her hair naturally purple, just like the one he had found in Nel and Grimmjow, but it was a synthetic material that he couldn't place or recreate.

"Sorry love, I'm just trying to figure some things out," he said and stood up slowly, bending down to pick up his hat which had fallen to the floor when he fell over.

"Like what?" she asked as he sat back down in his chair, staring at the computer screen. Urahara sighed and scrubbed his face roughly and leaned forward.

"You need to relax Kisuke," Yoruichi said and stood behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them softly, trying to get the knots out of his muscles. Urahara sighed as her hands ran over his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin. He let his head drop back and he relaxed, still trying to think.

"I love you," he said softly and Yoruichi smiled.

"I love you too," she leaned over and kissed him lightly, her fingers now playing with his hair. "You are still too tense though," she pouted. "Do my hands not relax you?" she asked and he smiled.

"They do relax me, but I keep trying to figure out what happened," he said and lifted his head to look at the screen again.

"You need to take a break," she whispered in his ear. "I think I know how to get your mind off of this right now," she said and leaned forward, hitting a key on the key board to shut the screen off, though the computer kept running.

"What are you-" he leaned his head back to look at her.

"Shhhh," she placed a finger on his lips and moved his head forward again. "Don't ask," she said and leaned over his shoulder, running her hands down his chest. She slowly pulled his shirt over his head and then leaned back down, kissing his neck softly as she ran her hands over his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his skin. She could feel Urahara relax slowly as she continued to run her hands over his well-toned chest and stomach. Urahara could feel Yoruichi's breasts against his back and his mind started to drift away from the hospital and towards his beautiful wife behind him.

Yoruichi let her fingernails rake against his flesh softly as she dragged them up to his chest before pushing them down his stomach slowly until her fingertips reached the hem of his jeans. She stuck her fingers into his jeans and Kisuke licked his lips as his cock hardened slightly at the feel of those soft hands so close. Yoruichi moved her lips over his neck slowly, laying kisses along his neck to his ear. She bit his earlobe lightly as her hands slipped into his jeans, her fingertips brushing against his dick.

"You like it when I touch you?" Yoruichi mewled into his ear as she slowly slid her fingers around his now fully hard cock. Kisuke sighed as she started to stroke him softly, slowly.

"Your hands are so soft," he said and Yoruichi grinned as she stroked him.

"You're so hard for me. I want to see it," she said and let go of his cock, moving her hands to the outside of his jeans to quickly unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper. She pushed his boxers down and pulled his cock out, gasping as she grabbed him again with her right hand. "Oh my, you're very hard, and very big," she cooed and Kisuke smiled softly.

"You've seen my dick many times and you still seemed so surprised," he said and Yoruichi grinned as she stroked him, noticing that Kisuke was watching her hand.

"Well no matter how many times I've seen it I'm always surprised that you can keep this thing hidden," she said and watched his reaction as she ran her hand up and down his length slowly. His mouth dropped open slightly as he watched her hand. Yoruichi smiled to herself and licked his earlobe as she ran her left hand into her robe, running her fingers over her hard erect nipples. Urahara licked his lips and felt himself getting harder as he heard Yoruichi start moaning in his ear. He reached forward and hit a button on the keyboard, locking the door to the room, before he settled back. Yoruichi took her left nipple in her hand and started to pinch and twist it, bringing pleasure to her body and wetness to her pussy.

She slowly ran a hand down her fuzzy robe, relishing the feel of soft fuzz against her flesh, until she reached the tie of the robe. She slide her hand into the robe and ran her hand over her thighs, noticing that they were wet. She ran a finger over the folds of her pussy and gasped at how wet she was, she was soaked! She felt Kisuke getting harder in her hand and she could tell by his labored breathing that he was wanting more than just her hand. She touched her clit, rubbing it softly as she moaned in Urahara's ear. His cock twitched in her hand and she sped up the stroking just a bit, dragging a low moan from Kisuke. Yoruichi decided that her poor man had had enough teasing and she placed her left hand, still wet from her juices, under his chin dragging his head back to press her mouth to his in a heated kiss of need.

Yoruichi stroked him faster and Kisuke gasped, allowing Yoruichi to shove her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought each other as she let go of his dick. Kisuke didn't even seem to notice as she ripped the hat from his head to grab two handfuls of hair as she kissed him. When she need air Yoruichi broke the kiss and stepped back, Urahara nearly falling over she moved so fast. As he straightened back up in the chair Yoruichi came around from behind him slowly, her right hand dragging across his shoulders as she stepped around his left side. Kisuke could see that her robe was slightly more open now, her breasts uncovered to where her nipples were barely covered, nearly spilling out of her robe.

Kisuke sucked in a breath as Yoruichi stopped in front of him and leaned over his lap, her breasts right in front of him. His cock twitched as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly, grabbing his cock again as her tongue ran over Urahara's lips. He opened his mouth to attack hers but she backed away a bit, though she continued to play with his dick. Yoruichi pulled Urahara up by the hem of his jeans and then pulled him by his hand to a clear spot on the desks.

"Sit," she commanded and he sat down on the wood. "Good boy," she grinned and kissed him again, slowly this time as she cupped his balls. Urahara gasped and grabbed her back, pulling her between his legs. Yoruichi chuckled against his lips and pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs before she climbed onto his lap, her legs on either side of his. Both her hands were wrapped around his cock now as she stroked him, his dick right in front of her stomach, barely touching the robe. Yoruichi shoved her breasts in Urahara's face and he used the back of his hands to move the fabric away from her breasts, baring them to the coldish air. Her nipples were already hard and dark, even against her dark flesh her nipples were dark. Kisuke grabbed her breasts and quickly, before she could pull away or argue, sucked her left nipple into his mouth. Yoruichi gasped and pushed her breasts against his mouth as he ran his tongue over her nipple before he bit it softly. Yoruichi continued to stroke Kisuke's cock as he did the same to the other nipple.

"Fuck, Kisuke," she gasped. "Your mouth is so good," she moaned and then pulled away from him when he opened his mouth to respond.

"But-"

"Uh uh," she said and placed a finger over his lips. Kisuke sat there as she leaned close. "No talking, no arguing, or you won't get your reward for being a good boy," she said and kissed him softly as she touched her pussy again, she leaned back and ran her finger around his lips, letting him get a taste of her. Amazingly he got even harder in her hand and Kisuke whimpered.

"Aww my poor boy, you're so hard you're hurting," she said and he opened his eyes to watch as she pulled the robe back into place and slowly went to her knees, staring up at him sensually from under her eyelashes. Yoruichi knelt up and licked his cock slowly from base to tip, flicking the top with her tongue. Urahara groaned and watched as Yoruichi licked all around his cock, using the flat of her tongue and the tip as much as she could. When she had licked every part of his dick she licked again from base to tip and slowly stroked him as she lowered her mouth onto the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck," Urahara groaned again and placed a hand in her hair, pulling out the hair bands that held her hair up, allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders and face. Yoruichi sucked on the head of his dick and stroked him slowly as his hand tightened in her hair. Yoruichi moaned at the tug on her hair and slowly bobbed her head up and down even as she stroked him, her hand moving faster than her mouth, making a nice contrast of pleasure. Yoruichi released Urahara's cock with a small pop and looked up at him.

"You like my mouth?" she asked softly and Kisuke nodded.

"It's so fucking warm and wet," he said and she grinned and lowered her mouth on him again. Yoruichi's hair fell about her face and was soft on Urahara's thighs. Yoruichi ran a hand over her ear, tucking a few strands of hair back. Yoruichi knew what Kisuke wanted when he tugged on her hair and she lowered her mouth all the way down, placing both her hands on his thighs as she took his huge 8 inch cock all the way to her throat. She felt the head touch her throat and she swallowed a few times, feeling Kisuke jerk against her mouth. Yoruichi relaxed fully and let Kisuke take two handfuls of hair and bob her head up and down on his dick. Kisuke held her head down and she sucked on his dick as she ran her tongue over as much as she could reach. Yoruichi pulled away and gasped for breath as she stroked him.

"Are you getting close?" she asked and Kisuke nodded. "Good. I think I'll finish you off if you make me a promise."

"What sort of promise?" he asked and she grinned at him.

"Don't hide this from me anymore. I watch you jerk off in the shower a lot. How about you come to me from now on," she said and he nodded.

"Promise," he said and she grinned.

"Good boy. I've missed your dick," she said and then grinned again. "I have a treat for you," she said and pulled him forward a bit, pulling her breasts back out of the robe and knelt up straight, wrapping her tits around Urahara's cock.

"Oh god," Kisuke moaned as she used her hands to move her tits up and down his length. "Oh fuck, your tits are nice and soft," he moaned making her smile. Kisuke started to feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming but he held off, though his body started to shake slightly as the soft silky warmth of Yoruichi's tits moved up and down on him. Kisuke opened his mouth and she whisper up at him.

"I know. Just cum already," she said and moved her breasts faster until Kisuke came, shooting his cum onto her face and tits. "Oh my," she gasped in mock surprise. "You sure came a lot didn't you?" Yoruichi lowered her mouth onto Kisuke once again and he gasped as she used her tongue to clean up all of his cum. Kisuke grabbed her head and her eyes widened as he forced her to mouth fuck him. Yoruichi closed her eyes and placed her left hand on her left breast, squeezing and playing with it, as her right hand went between her legs, which she spread a bit to get better access, and started to rub her clit roughly.

Both of them moaned as Kisuke forced Yoruichi's head to bob up and down on him. Yoruichi getting double the pleasure from both her own hand on her clit and the dick in her mouth. She imagined Kisuke's cock deep inside her as she shoved two fingers into her soaking wet pussy. Yoruichi moaned as she roughly twisted and pinched her nipple at the same time that she finger fucked herself fast and hard. She could feel her orgasm coming closer and Kisuke moaned, his cock starting to twitch. She knew what that meant and she moaned deep in her throat as Kisuke pushed her head down all the way and she swallowed against the head of his cock, feeling his cum shoot down her throat. Yoruichi screamed against his cock as her own orgasm shook her body, making Kisuke shoot more cum into her mouth. Yoruichi quickly pulled away and placed both hands on Urahara's dick, stroking him fast, making him spray more cum onto her face as she closed her eyes. Yoruichi opened her eyes and licked Kisuke's cock clean before she stood up.

"Was it good?" she asked and Urahara nodded, taking in deep breaths. "Good."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked and Yoruichi lipped her middle finger into her mouth to taste herself.

"What do you think?" she asked and let him suck off her first finger, his cock getting hard again. "Oh no, you just came twice. We can do some more later," she said and handed him his pants as she slowly, sensually, wiped some cum off her face with a finger before eating it, grinning at the horny look on his face before she grabbed a towel and cleaned herself off, both his cum and hers, before turning her back on him to retie her robe.

"Now, back to work. Is your brain loose?" she asked as Urahara sat back down in front of the computer screen.

"Yes it is, but there is still one problem I can't get around," he muttered, more to himself than her.

"And what is that?" she asked and stood behind him again.

"There was more than one bomb that went off in the hospital. The biggest one went off here, right below Shuhei's room," Urahara said, pointing to the 3D model. "But what I can't figure out is how they got that much explosive material right there without alerting anyone. As much that went off it took out most of the wall and the first and second story. The other smaller bombs went off around the first and second floor, it looks like ten smaller bombs in total. The resulting explosion completely collapsed the building."

"So the biggest one went off here first?" Yoruichi said and pointed to the spot outside Shuhei's window.

"Yeah, and the thing is the bomb wasn't sitting out, it was contained somewhat which made the explosion worse. There wasn't air for the shockwave to go through, it had to go through a barrier of sorts, and that just magnified the blast."

"How is that possible?" Yoruichi asked and Kisuke pushed his chair back.

"Okay, simplest way to explain this. If you set a pile of gunpowder on a table and set a bullet on top of it and light the powder what happens?"

"A flame?"

"Yes but what happens to the bullet?" he asked, using his hands to trying and pull the answer out.

"Nothing, it just sits there," she said and he nodded.

"Yes, now what happens if you put gunpowder in a hollow container and place a bullet into the container and ignite the powder, what happens then?"

"The power of the explosion becomes greater and pushes the bullet free and forward."

"Correct, now final question. What happens if there is no way for the gas or fire to escape?" Kisuke asked and Yoruichi smiled slowly.

"Then everything explodes. The bomb was closed up in a vehicle," she said and Kisuke licked his lips slowly coming to a realization.

"The cement truck that was outside. The bomb was inside," Kisuke said and typed a few lines into the computer and ran the simulation again. This time the 3D image showed exactly what the cops had thought.

"No, the bomb wasn't inside the truck, the bomb was the truck," Yoruichi said and Kisuke nodded.

"We know what happened," he said softly and Yoruichi nodded slowly.

"But who did it?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I'll have to pull up as much information as I can on the trucks and the repairs," he said and Yoruichi nodded again.

"But that can be done tomorrow. Let's go to bed," she said and Kisuke smiled softly.

"Am I going to be able to return the favor from earlier?" he asked and Yoruichi winked.

"Maybe," she said and bit her bottom lip. "I may not let you though," she winked and ran out of the room, Kisuke right behind her, both of them laughing.

* * *

**Well? Did anyone like the Urahara/Yoruichi scene? Yes, no, maybe, go kill myself? And what about having them live? Am I a good person or what to keep them in the story :P love you all reviews are welcome please.**


	5. Taken Away

**Sorry it's taken so long, it was supposed to be up last week but I've been having computer issues. Every time I get into one of my games the computer goes into sleep mode, if anyone knows what is wrong please help…**

**A nice long chapter here, 12 pages. You got some things here in this chapter, a few surprises, some new people, and we see why Ichigo is like he is…well sorta. Its been a long week here. Work has been killing me every night, but at least I get all day to sleep. Nothing really going on here, just some family in town this weekend, so I'll be taking a small break from writing on Saturday. I'm trying to stay ahead though, I'm already halfway through chapter 6, so I need to catch up.**

**I love money…like a lot, it allows me to get things that people without money can't…like FLOOR SEATS TO A RUSH CONCERT!**

**And here are the reviews for last chapter**

**To The Secret Shinigami– well he will be back soon, maybe in the next few chapters. Have to focus on everyone though and try to tie them all together**

**To Insane Fangirl 4– yes they lived, for now at least. They both still have their parts to play. At this point there's going to be tension between everyone, it has been six years of shit. Rukia will have a chapter to herself soon, but not right now. Got to focus more on what I think is important which is finding Ichigo. Yes I killed Shuhei lol, he had no role in the story any more, sorry. And yes I educated you, deal with it :P **

**To Cisusi- thank you, I do my best to make everyone wait for the next chapter on the edge of their seats. Don't worry, sometimes I make no sense either, but hey that reminds me**

**LEMON CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…not at all…god saying this gets old after a while.**

* * *

Aizen paced through the small office in Gin's house as Gin sat at the computer, the glow of the screen in the dark room glinting off his glasses every time he walked towards the computer. For what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last hour he stopped and growled, digging his toes into the soft carpet beneath his feet.

"What's taking so damn long Gin?" he asked and Gin turned his chair around to look at him.

"You have to give these things some time Aizen," he said lazily and then went back to typing.

"I am tired of wearing his face and using his voice!" Aizen nearly screamed and Gin smiled at the screen.

"Try it now," Gin said, ignoring Aizen's little rant. Aizen walked over to a mechanized table where one Ichigo Kurosaki was strapped, barely visible in the dark. There was a computer attached to the table and touched the screen, bringing up a password prompt. Aizen typed his password in and the screen brought up a bunch of information that related to Ichigo's brain waves and activity.

"Mindcrime," Aizen said and Ichigo's eyes opened, his eyes glazed over as he stared unblinking at the ceiling. "Can you hear me?" Ichigo nodded his head slowly, eyes never moving. "Good, I have two targets for you," he said.

"What are the targets?" Ichigo asked in a low robotic voice.

"So far so good," Gin said as Aizen looked at a list of names.

"The first target is Izuru Kira. There is a weapons deal he's going to in a few days in an apartment, you will be given the location later on, and you are to kill him there, by any means necessary. Confirm kill order," Aizen said and watched Ichigo's brain activity carefully.

"Target: Izuru Kira. Kill area: apartment complex. Kill order confirmed.

"Good, next target. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," almost as soon as the name left Aizen's mouth Ichigo's brain activity started to blip and his eyelids twitched. Aizen continued after a brief pause. "He must be found and eliminated by any means necessary. Confirm kill order," Aizen watched in frustration as Ichigo's brain completely shut down.

"Damn it Gin I thought you said you had it!?" Aizen screamed and Gin turned his chair around.

"I did not say I had it. I told you to try it again," Gin stood up as Aizen walked over to him and they glared at each other.

"I want this fixed!" Aizen screamed at him, spit flying from his mouth.

"I can't fix it! I need Myuri, he's the only one who can fix this!" they glared at each other before Aizen leaned in close.

"Then go get him," he hissed and turned around to walk away.

"I can't. No one knows where he is," Gin said and Aizen turned on him slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"After he escaped 6 years ago he disappeared. We can't find him," Gin said again and Aizen let out a scream as he swept his arm across the table next to him knocking a clock and some vials of fluid on the floor. Gin winced and then shook his head as Aizen left the room, his mouth a tight line. Aizen stalked through the halls, the guards snapping to attention as he walked by, but Aizen ignored them all. He was fuming, most of the important targets were still alive for two reasons; they couldn't be found and Ichigo wouldn't attack them. Aizen slammed the door to the guest room shut and threw himself onto the couch and turned on the TV. He started to think to himself even as the TV played the news. He wouldn't attack Kukaku but he killed Ganju. He wouldn't kill Shuhei but he captured Tatsuki. How does his brain pick and choose targets? He thought back to when he had taken out Kukaku.

"_Aww, the great Kukaku Shiba is begging. What a momentous occasion," he said and pulled out a gun, pressing it against her head. "Good bye, I wish I had been able to play a bit more, but I have to go," he stepped back and walked away._

"_You fucker! You won't get away! They will kill you before you reach the door!" she screamed as she slowly pushed herself up till she was standing. The man stopped and pulled out a .44 Magnum, turning on his heel and firing one shot, putting a bullet between her eyes, ripping the top of her head off. She hit the ground and the sound of glass breaking could be heard._

"_They won't kill me, they can't," he laughed maniacally and then walked away, blood covering the floor. He walked to the stairs and watched as a news chopper flew around overhead and he could hear the cops as they rushed up to find Kukaku. He laughed to himself and waited until the cops had rushed past him before he walked quickly down the stairs to the parking garage under the building. He quickly found Kukaku's car and opened the door, sitting down behind the wheel. He pulled off the balaclava and smiled in the rearview mirror as he pulled the black contacts out of his eyes. Aizen brushed his hair back and laughed loudly._

"_That was fun," the high pitched voice that had a small amount of Ichigo's voice hidden said and Aizen pulled his collar down and pulled off a device that he had had Myuri make for him. The leather strap went around the neck and a small speaker sat against the vocal cords. You could set a voice pattern in and whenever you spoke it would sound like that voice pattern._

"_This was all very helpful," he started the car and started to drive home. "Even the acting like I was crazy and talking to myself helped out the image!" he laughed long and loud as he drove home._

Aizen jerked himself out of his thoughts and thought for a moment about where to find Myuri. He had to be around somewhere. One of the two most brilliant minds on earth didn't just disappear. Maybe he'd have an easier time finding Urahara. Aizen turned off the TV and grabbed his car keys, walking to his car parked on the side of the road outside the house.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat in the car down the street from their target; a massive mansion with two letters on the front gates that were made of burnished bronze, GI. They had been watching the house for the last few days, based out of a small hotel close by where they could be at the house in minutes if necessary. Grimmjow pulled the binoculars from his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers as Ulquiorra munched on some chips, the cracking of the baked goods loud in the quiet car.

"Can I get a can of coke?" Grimmjow asked and Ulquiorra reached into the back seat and popped open the cooler without looking, grabbing a red can of coke and handing it to Grimmjow who popped the top with a crisp snap and took a drink as Ulquiorra closed the cooler. Grimmjow thought back to a week ago when he and Nel had gotten into that argument. He was still so ashamed at what he had said to her, he missed her so much, the old Nel, the one that used to smile and laugh with him; the one before Ichigo went missing. Grimmjow let his head drop back, trying to sleep a bit as Ulquiorra took the binoculars. The window was starting to ice over though with the cold, so it was getting hard to see. Grimmjow started to remember the night before he left.

"_Maybe, but you will both always remember the day that you walked out on her when she needed you the most. What kind of man leaves the woman he loves because she's being difficult?" Yoruichi said and walked past Grimmjow who stood there, guilt eating him. He made his mind up and watched the door close in front of his face, the tears and pain in his eyes staring back at him. Grimmjow sighed and turned around, walking slowly back to the door to his rooms. He set the luggage to the side and placed his hand on the palm reader next to the door, the door sliding open slowly. He walked into the bedroom where he saw Nel lying on the ground, her face buried in her arms, her hair splayed on the ground around her head and shoulders. He heard her scream again and his heart broke even more. Grimmjow walked over to her after locking the door and knelt down next to her._

"_Nel," he whispered and she sat up quickly._

"_Grimmjow? What are you doing here? I thought you were gone?" she blinked through her tear filled eyes and he quickly pulled her crossways into his lap and held her as she sobbed into his chest. Her head was tucked in by his right shoulder and her legs spilled over the left side of his lap. He laid his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair lovingly as she cried. He felt better that even though she was crying he was there to comfort her._

"_I came back. I'm so sorry Nel," he said and hugged her tight._

"_No, I'm sorry Grimmjow, I really didn't mean it. I've just been so tired and scared lately," Nel said and hugged him as she slowly stopped crying._

"_I know you didn't mean it," he said and quickly explained that Yoruichi had seen him and told him everything that the two girls had talked about._

"_I'm sorry Grimmjow, please forgive me," she said and Grimmjow kissed the top of her head._

"_I already have Nel. That's part of love, you forgive each other before it ever happens. I'm sorry I overreacted. I should have known that you felt responsible for Ichigo, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more," Grimmjow said and Nel shook her head._

"_It's okay Grimm. We both need to stop apologizing or this won't end," she laughed softly and he smiled. It was the most genuine laugh he had heard in years. They were both silent for a while, Nel had finished crying as was sniffling back tears as Grimmjow rocked her softly._

"_I love you Nel. I love you soooo much," Grimmjow said and kissed the side of her head again. Her hair was so soft and he loved to tangle his fingers in it and play with it while she slept._

"_I love you too Grimmjow. I promise that I won't start acting like I was before. I promise I'll get better," she said and Grimmjow smiled._

"_I know you will sweet heart, you don't have to promise me that," Grimmjow said and then smiled. "I missed this, having you this close."_

"_I missed it too, as much as I didn't show it I really did miss it," Nel said and brushed some hair behind her ear so she could look up at Grimmjow. He stared into her sand colored eyes and felt himself drowning in them like always, and he noticed something while staring into her eyes. The coldness that was there the last six years was gone. A touch of sadness replaced it, but most of what was there was relief and love. Her eyes shone as she looked at him and he smiled weakly. _

"_Nel, I have to go," he said softly and her eyes widened slightly._

"_But Grimm, I thought that we were getting through this," she said and looked like she was about to cry again._

"_We are Nel, that's not why I'm going. I want to find Ichigo. We all know that was him at the funeral. I'm taking Ulquiorra with me and we are going to find Ichigo and bring him home. I'm not leaving you Nel, I promise. I promised you everything," he touched the gold band on her finger softly. "I promised you the world remember."_

"_Yes you did," Nel said with a smile and looked at their hands that were in her lap. She took off her ring and looked at the inside where the words 'Not even death can separate' were engraved. Grimmjow's ring said the same thing. Nel replaced the ring and looked up at Grimmjow, understanding and caring in her eyes. "When?"_

"_In the morning. I figured the sooner we were out there the sooner we can find him," he said and she nodded and leaned against him._

"_Grimmjow?" she said after a moment and he looked at her._

"_Yes my love?"_

"_Can we have sex tonight? Like we used to before all this happened?" she looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "I miss seeing you in the light."_

"_If you really want to," he said and she nodded. "As long as you don't ask about the scars," he said and she paled slightly before nodding._

"_I promise," she said and then touched his arm under the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "As long as you promise to let me see them and tell me about them one day," she said and he smiled._

"_I promise," he said and Nel touched his cheek lightly and smiled. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. Grimmjow stuck his tongue out from between his lips and ran the tip over hers. Nel's lips were soft against his and sweet to his tongue. Nel opened her mouth a bit and bit his bottom lip before she sucked on it for a second. Grimmjow moved his hand up to cup her breast softly through her shirt and Nel moaned, arching her back slightly to push her breast against his hand. Grimmjow's hand slid under Nel's shirt slowly, pulling down her bra and cupping her breast softly._

"_Grimmjow," she moaned against his mouth and he pinched her nipple making her squeak. He grinned at her and she blushed at her own reaction. _

"_Are you okay sweet heart? You're getting very red," he said and placed his hand on her forehead and she swatted it away quickly as she got redder._

"_Yes, I'm fine," she grumbled and Grimmjow kissed her nose softly._

"_You're cute when you blush," he said and Nel looked at him for a moment before she smiled and laughed. He grinned his trademark teeth baring grin and she smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. No matter how scary that grin was to everyone else, including Ichigo and Grimmjow's own brother Nel found it hot, and it made her extremely wet. Grimmjow leaned down and captured her lips again in a heated kiss. Nel moaned against his mouth and she moved to straddle his lap. She ground her hips against his and felt him getting hard. Grimmjow groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Nel placed her hands on his shoulders and sat up straight on his lap so she was high up than him, tilting her head down to keep the kiss going as her soft green hair fell around her face._

"_I love you," Nel said and ran her hands up to grab two handfuls of hair and pull his head back. Grimmjow smiled at her as she leaned in close._

"_I love you too Nel," he said and she brushed her lips against his neck softly. Nel ran her tongue up the side of his neck and Grimmjow shivered slightly. Nel leaned back and ran her hands down the front of his sweatshirt._

"_I want this off," she said and Grimmjow slowly raised his arms over his head as Nel grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt and then pulled it over his head. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her again as she threw the offending garment across the room. Nel's breath caught in her throat as she looked at Grimmjow. The scars across his body has always saddened her and turned her on, but the new scars, the self-inflicted ones, saddened her even more that he would do that, just to keep her safe. That was her Grimmy-bear though, always her knight._

"_Nel," Grimmjow got her attention and she dragged her eyes away from the scars to his eyes._

"_Yes?" she said, her voice cracking a bit until she cleared her throat._

"_I'm sorry. Maybe we can do this later," Grimmjow sighed and placed his hands on Nel's waist to move her, but she placed her hands over his softly._

"_No, it's okay Grimmy-bear, I promise," she ran a finger over the long scar on his chest. "I've always been attracted to them. They make my baby look tough," she said and Grimmjow's eyes burned._

"_Look tough?" he growled and Nel grinned._

"_You are tough," she said and leaned in close. "Is my baby getting mad?" she asked._

"_Maybe a bit," he growled and ran his lips over her neck. Nel leaned her head back and let out a low moan as he ran his tongue over her pulse. Nel shivered and then let out a gasp as Grimmjow bit down on her pulse. Nel scraped her fingernails over Grimmjow's back and shoulders moaning as he sucked on her neck. One of Grimmjow's right hand quickly went into Nel's jeans and he stuck two fingers into her soaking wet pussy, making her gasp in pleasure as her eyes rolled back in her head. Nel wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's head as he finger fucked her roughly. Nel could feel her thighs wet with her juices running in little streams from her pussy, and that was before Grimmjow started to finger her. Now it was like a river, or maybe a waterfall. All she knew was that the more he pumped those fingers in and out the closer she came to, well, cumming._

"_Grimmjow," she moaned in his ear and he got even harder in his jeans as she moaned and started to grind onto Grimmjow's fingers as he pumped in and out of her. Nel felt a heat gathering in her fingers and toes and start moving towards her cunt. Grimmjow kept kissing her neck and sucking on various spots, especially the one where her neck and shoulder met, and he felt Nel shudder at that last one. _

"_What is it sweet heart?" he asked and slowly added a third finger and she whimpered. Nel kept grinding into his hand and Grimmjow went back to two fingers making her sigh softly in disappointment before her eyes widened and she gasped loudly at Grimmjow's finger which had snuck itself into her ass. Nel couldn't place the feeling exactly; it hurt because her ass was virgin territory, yet at the same time that it hurt there was a pleasure to it. She saw stars dancing in her vision and her body started to shake uncontrollably as her orgasm started to hit her._

"_Make me cum," she moaned softly and Grimmjow stopped moving his hand, though his fingers were still inside her. Nel started to ride his hand with renewed fervor and Grimmjow smiled softly._

"_What? I can't hear you love," he said and she looked down at him, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to get air to breathe, but every time she was able to get a breath Grimmjow either fingered her clit or slid his finger in her ass farther in and made her lose it. He was teasing her and she was tired of it. After a few minutes of teasing Grimmjow finally let her speak. "What is it you want?"_

"_Let me cum," she begged, her body and mind tired of the teasing. "Please let me cum," she hugged his head tightly as he increased the now painfully slow rhythm to a fast paced one. Nel let out a small cry of pleasure as he increased the speed. Grimmjow held her close with his left arm as his right hand increased to as fast as he could go. Nel let out a scream as her body tensed and she came all over Grimmjow's fingers, her juices running down her thighs and all over his hand. Nel held onto Grimmjow tightly as he kept finger fucking her, making her orgasm last even as she tried to lift off his fingers. After a few seconds Grimmjow stopped and let her body calm down. He pulled away and saw tears running down her red stained cheeks._

"_You okay?" he asked and Nel nodded as she dried her cheeks._

"_Yeah, it's just that was so good. I haven't had something like that in a long time babe," she laughed a throaty laugh and then kissed him softly. "Can I get you off now?" she asked and Grimmjow smiled slightly._

"_If you want to," he said and Nel gave him a quirky look._

"_If I want to? What the fuck kinda turn me on and fuck me now statement is that?" she asked, somewhat offended and Grimmjow shrugged._

"_Sorry, not used to this much foreplay," he said and Nel smiled sadly._

"_I'm sorry," she said and reached down to undo his belt and then unbutton his jeans. She kept her eyes on his, the bright blue piercing hers, digging into her soul. She felt bare in that gaze, both mentally and physically, like she was being interrogated by God himself. Nel held her breath as she pulled Grimmjow's pants and boxers down a bit, releasing his cock. Nel had always been impressed by Grimmjow. His cock was a good 7 and a half inches, maybe more, and it straight up, just waiting for Nel who grinned and grabbed Grimmjow's cock lightly._

"_Mmmm, someone is nice and hard for me huh?" she asked and licked her lips as she stroked him slowly. Grimmjow groaned and placed his arms behind him, bracing himself against the floor. Nel scooted off Grimmjow's lap and laid down on her stomach between his legs and stared up at him from under her bangs with those beautiful sand colored eyes._

"_Your hand is nice and soft," Grimmjow said as Nel stroked him from base to tip and back down._

"_Are they really?" she asked as she ran her thumb over the head of his dick._

"_Oh yeah," he moaned and Nel licked her lips before she leaned in close and placed small kisses up and down his shaft._

"_What about my lips?" she asked and placed a kiss on the underside of his head. "How about my tongue?" she ran the tip of her tongue from the underside of Grimmjow's dick to the base, making him gasp and shake in pleasure as she flicked the tip with her tongue. _

"_So soft and warm," he gasped as she closed her eyes and licked around his cock, exploring every inch she possibly could, including licking his balls. She moaned in pleasure as she licked his balls and stroked him slowly._

"_How about my mouth?" she asked and slowly inserted the head of his dick into her mouth. Grimmjow gasped as she sucked on the head lightly, running her tongue around the head like you would a sucker. Grimmjow leaned back, laying his elbows against the ground and using them as a brace. Nel moaned around the head and then tucked some hair behind her ear as she slowly lowered her mouth down a bit, and then she rose back up, and then down another inch before rising back up. She kept doing this until she had his whole dick in her mouth. Nel slowly bobbed her head up and down on Grimmjow's shaft; running the flat of her tongue along the bottom of his dick._

_Nel loved the sound of Grimmjow's moans as she bobbed her head on him as she stroked his cock. Grimmjow's dick twitched in her mouth and she pulled away and let him go. Grimmjow moaned at the loss and Nel grinned at the sight of Grimmjow's dick glistening wetly with her saliva. Nel licked her lips and grabbed his dick again, stroking him softly._

"_I want you in me," she whispered and nearly gasped as Grimmjow seemed to get harder in her hand. _

"_Do you really?" Grimmjow asked and Nel nodded, biting her lower lip softly as she stared at his dick hungrily. Nel grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them the rest of the way down his legs and threw them away. Nel went and sat in his lap and kissed him hungrily and with more passion than either of them had tasted in a long time. After a few seconds both of them were moaning at the heated kiss and Nel could feel Grimmjow's dick against her stomach. She leaned back and grabbed the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head and throw it across the room._

_Grimmjow reached up and cupped the large cream colored breasts through the black lace bra that held him. The top of the bra cup barely covered her nipples and, except for a few thicker strips that covered her nipples and the area above the bottom of the bra, was so thin is was almost like there was nothing there. Grimmjow licked his lips and looked up at Nel who was panting softly, her face a light tint of red._

"_You like it when I touch you?" he asked and she nodded, gasping softly as he brushed his fingers over her covered nipples. Nel quickly got off his lap and Grimmjow looked up at her, surprised and thinking she had changed her mind until she unbuttoned her pants slowly and turned her back to him. She slowly let the jeans fall to the floor and Grimmjow admired her well rounded and toned ass. Nel turned to face him, her face even more flushed. Her panties were lace as well, and matched the bra perfectly. The whole thing was thin except for the strings along the top and sides that made it and a small area right where her pussy was. Grimmjow slowly stood up and walked over to her, gathering her in his arms._

"_You are so fucking hot," he said and kissed her roughly, his tongue forcing itself into her mouth, making her moan. Grimmjow pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her._

"_Fuck me Grimmjow. Fuck me like you used to," she said and looked down to see her rubbing her pussy through the panties. He could see that they were slightly darker than the rest and he grinned._

"_I made you soak your panties good," he grinned and Nel nodded as she used two fingers to pulled the fabric to the side. Grimmjow took his cock in hand and placed it against her pussy._

"_Fuck me," Nel growled and Grimmjow thrust into her roughly, making her scream and claw at his back as she dragged him close. Grimmjow stayed still for a moment as Nel panted loudly in his ear. Nel nodded against his neck and Grimmjow didn't hesitate. It had been too long since he had been inside his Nel, and even longer since there was this much passion. He wasn't going to let it go to waste. Grimmjow started to thrust into her rough and fast, making her moan loudly. Nel scrapped her fingernails along his back as his cock pushed deep into her, going all the way to her womb. Grimmjow leaned his head down and saw Nel had pushed her bra down to bare her breasts. The bra bunched under those cream colored globes pushed them up higher. Nel was pinching her nipples and Grimmjow grinned; her nipples were hard and stiff, the dark rosy color a sharp contrast to the rest of the skin._

_Grimmjow took her left nipple into her mouth and Nel gasped loudly in surprise, her eyes had been closed to the world as Grimmjow fucked her. She looked down at him, watching him lick and suck on her nipple before he took it into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue, biting it hard at the end. Nel let out a small scream of pleasure at the bite and Grimmjow turned his attention to the other nipple, begging for attention now. He gave the right nipple the same treatment as the left nipple had gotten and Nel let out another small scream at the bite._

"_Grimm, I'm so close," she gasped and he grinned._

"_Good, cum for me again," he said and kissed her roughly, his tongue playing with hers as he pinched her nipples and pulled on them. Nel stiffened under him and screamed into his mouth, her arms going around his back to hold him close as her orgasm hit with an intense force. When the last waves of pleasure were still fading she let him go and he leaned back, staring down at her._

"_God that was so damn good," she said and Grimmjow nodded._

"_Yes it was," he said and he rolled them over so she was on top her legs on each side of his hips._

"_You always liked this position didn't you?" she asked and he nodded, reaching up to cup her breasts, giving them a rough squeeze. Nel grinned down at him and shook her head lightly, her green hair swirling around her. "Its okay babe, I like it too," she cupped his hands in hers and then leaned over him, placing her hands on each side of his head. Nel started to move her hips up and down on him slowly, her breasts swinging in front of his face. Grimmjow latched onto her nipple again and sucked on it as she shivered. Grimmjow spread his legs a bit and bent his knees up. He started to thrust into Nel again, and she gasped and felt like she was going to burst into flame from the pleasure filling her body. _

"_Fuck, so good," she moaned and she arched her back, pressing her breasts against his face as he thrust into her deeply. Grimmjow thrust faster and faster until they were both gasping for breath; Nel from her third oncoming orgasm and Grimmjow from the work. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat which only served to excite them both more. Nel started to gasp and wordlessly begged for a break, but Grimmjow wouldn't give her one, not yet._

"_Grimm, please," she begged and her vision started to blur slightly as her brain tried to keep up with the pleasure._

"_Please what?' he grunted and she tried to think of the words but nothing came out. Nel could feel the streams of sweat running down her back and over her ass. She could feel the rivers of it flowing over and around her breasts. She looked down and could barely make out Grimmjow below her. Nel's body was numb with pleasure, every sensor in her body was alive with it. She hadn't felt this good, this alive, in years. She had missed this; the exhausting fuck sessions, the sweat soaked bed and cum soaked clothes. Nel reached down and rubbed her clit fiercely as Grimmjow fucked her from below._

_Nel could feel her mouth thick with saliva and she tried to swallow but her throat wouldn't work properly. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out, except for the saliva which ran down both sides of her mouth around her chin and joined the sweat traveling down her body. Nel thought horrible of herself, she didn't think Grimmjow would find the spit sexy but to her surprise he kept going. Maybe he hadn't noticed? She looked down and saw Grimmjow smiling that pussy melting smile at her and she lost it. Nel let out a scream as her orgasm hit her roughly. Her pussy clamped down on Grimmjow's dick and she felt him cum inside her, deep inside her. _

"_Grimmjow," she managed to moan his name as she went up higher than the clouds, and high still, higher than she had ever gone before. When she came back down a few minutes later she was barely aware of the mix of their cum running down her thighs and pooling on his stomach. Nel barely had enough energy to lift herself off of Grimmjow before she collapsed beside him. Grimmjow leaned over her and kissed her softly. Mid kiss she yawned into his mouth and he grinned. Grimmjow leaned back from Nel and smiled as he held her close and kissed her head. Nel yawned again slightly and then shook her head as Grimmjow pulled the covers over their sweat soaked bodies._

"_Are you tired?" Grimmjow asked with a small smile and Nel shook her head again._

"_No," she stuck her fist against her mouth as she yawned again, her jaw cracking. Grimmjow laughed a hearty laugh and Nel glared at him for a moment before she laughed too._

"_Why don't you go to sleep?" he asked as he pulled the covers back and stood up, backing away from the bed._

"_But I want you to stay here," she said and looked up at him._

"_I'll be back soon okay. I have to find Ichigo" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead as he pulled the covers up to her chin again._

Grimmjow woke with a start at the loud bang. He looked around and sat up when he saw that Ulquiorra was missing. Grimmjow looked out the front window and saw that Ulquiorra's side of the window was clean of ice, but the ice on Grimmjow's side was slowly turning red.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow opened the door and climbed out of the car, reaching for the gun on his hip. His head barely cleared the top of the car door when he heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in his right side as he heard glass shatter. Grimmjow could feel the skin shredding at the bullet and glass entered his side. He could feel the muscle in his side ripping apart deep within his body. Grimmjow ducked down behind the armored car door as bullets pinged off the side. Grimmjow pulled out his phone and dialed Yoruichi's number. The cold air stung his lungs as his side burned as if someone had just shoved a red hot spike into his ribs.

"Come on, come on!" there was no answer and Grimmjow let out a scream of frustration. He called Nel's number but got the same thing. "Fuck!" he raised his gun and fired a few rounds through the broken window. He raised the phone to his ear in one last attempt.

"Hello, Karakura Police department," the woman answered.

"Trace the call!" Grimmjow screamed and fired some shots. He heard shouts over the line and knew help was coming.

"Sir we have the call traced, there are officers on the way," the operator said and Grimmjow smiled.

"Thank you," he hung up as she started to say something else and called Nel again. He got the voice mail once more. "Nel, honey, I'm sorry," he said as bullets bounced off the car door. "I love you."

Grimmjow loaded the gun and stood up and heard more gunshots, bullets bouncing off the door as he returned fire. He saw Gin and two Hollows firing at him and he took aim. Grimmjow pulled the trigger of his M9 and one of the Hollows went down with a bullet in the brain. Grimmjow felt a jolting pain in his left shoulder, the muscle tearing making his limb useless, but ignored it as he fired two more shots, both bullets hitting the second hollow in the chest. Grimmjow walked around the car door and emptied the rest of the clip into Gin's driver side door. Gin popped up shooting, as Grimmjow pulled the trigger on the last round. Grimmjow jerked as two more bullets hit him in the chest and he fell to his knees. Grimmjow looked at Gin's car and saw him lying on the ground under the car door blood running from his mouth.

"Grimmjow," he heard a small groan and looked to his right where Ulquiorra was lying face down on the hood of the car, a blood stain spreading across his back and an ice scraper in his hand. "I'm sorry," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow shook his head, unable to speak. He felt himself getting weaker by the minute and he allowed himself to fall onto his side, lying on the icy ground. "I should have woken you."

Sirens peeled in the night as cop cars, fire trucks, and ambulances screeched to a halt in front of the house. Two female paramedics up to him and placed a mask on his face. His knew those faces from his past and looked to the right at Ulquiorra, recognizing the faces of the two men who grabbed him. Grimmjow started to struggle but the woman on his right stuck a needle into his arm and he started to go numb.

"Calm Grimmjow. You'll be okay," the female to his right said and he coughed up blood. "Hachi will help you," Grimmjow felt his brain go fuzzy and then he blacked out.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside of an apartment complex, though he had no idea why he was there. He could hear loud music coming from a room three stories up. He looked down at the M240 in his hands and he shook his head. Something kept telling him that he was supposed to be there, but he didn't know why. He placed his hand on the door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. Ichigo looked at the door and he cocked his head to the side before he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Ichigo stepped to the side and held the gun by his leg as a man pushed through the door and looked up at him. The man nodded to him and Ichigo nodded back as the man put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up as Ichigo stepped through the door and let it close behind him.

He walked up the stairs slowly until he reached the third floor. Ichigo walked over to the door that had lights flashing from under the door. He stood there for a moment and then knocked, the gun held by his side in his right hand.

"Go away!" a voice said and Ichigo looked down at his left hand which was now in his pocket. He pulled his old police badge from inside and held it up to the door, having no idea how he had it again.

"Karakura Police! Please turn the noise down!" he called out and there was a pause before the music was turned down.

"There, happy? Go away!" the voice said again and Ichigo turned from the door and hid by the wall.

"Is he gone?" a second voice asked.

"I don't know!" the door opened and Ichigo grabbed him, pulling him out the door. There were shouts from inside as Ichigo threw the man to the floor and aimed the gun at him. "Wait!" Ichigo pulled the trigger and blew most of his chest away with a hail of bullets. There were screams from everywhere as Ichigo turned the corner into the room and fired. Bullets flew around the room, breaking through walls, shattering windows and mirrors, pounding into furniture. Ichigo watched with calculating uncaring eyes as the five men in the room were cut down. By the time the clip was empty the men were dead, blood covering the walls.

Ichigo pulled a pistol from the holster at his hip and walked over to each man, putting two bullets in the head. Blood stained the walls and ceilings and ran across the floor. He searched the faces of the men on the ground but didn't find the target there.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo turned around and raised the M240, pulling the trigger. No bullets came out of the barrel and Ichigo realized that he was empty. The man in front of him had blonde hair over one eye and surprise on his face. His target, Izuru Kira, held a pistol on him. Ichigo dropped the M240 and reached for his pistol.

"Kira," Ichigo said and raised his pistol too, taking aim at Izuru's face.

"What are you doing?" Izuru asked and Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know. I have this feeling that I can't get rid of, I can't," he trailed off and cocked his head to the side, his finger trying to pull the trigger but his mind fighting it.

"Come with me Ichigo, I can help you," Izuru said and Ichigo laughed softly.

"How? I can't walk down the street without thinking I know someone. The only reason I know you is because I was sent a picture of you to kill you. My mind keeps thinking I know you, but I don't," Ichigo said and Izuru nodded.

"You do know me, Ichigo Kurosaki. I was a guard for your mansion. I know how to help you," Izuru said and Ichigo struggled to stop his finger from pulling the trigger. He started sweating and his face could show the strain. Kira knew what was going on and the only reason the Ichigo was holding on hard.

"How? How can you help me?" Ichigo grunted and Kira thought quickly.

"Find a man named Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He will know how to help you," Izuru said and grimaced at what was to come.

"How will I find him?" Izuru nodded to him.

"There are cameras in this building. I will shoot you in the shoulder. Your DNA will be in this room. With all this, he will find you. He's smart, not as smart as Urahara, but smart," Ichigo's brain twinged at the name Urahara and he winced in pain. "He will find you, he has help. Prepare yourself sir, this will hurt," Izuru muttered a quick prayer and fired the pistol. The bullet hit Ichigo in the shoulder, passed through, cracking a bone, and buried itself in the wall. Ichigo fired one bullet in response and hit Izuru right between the eyes. His head snapped back, blowing brains out the back of his skull and flew through the open door, hitting a woman running past the apartment in the side of the head, killing her too.

Ichigo walked over Izuru's body and through the door. His brain twinged again and Ichigo dropped the gun in pain. He bent over, clutching his head in his left hand, as he braced his right hand against the wall. He stood up slowly and stumbled down the hall to the stairs. He looked up and saw a camera on the corner, watching him. He shook his head and quickly walked out the building, the pain behind his eyeballs throbbing with each heartbeat. Ichigo stumbled across the street and broke open the window of a car and pulled the door open.

"Hey!" Ichigo turned around and barely saw a black haired woman, her hair a long ponytail and wearing glasses. The pink scarf and blue collar on her white shirt marked a school uniform. That was all he saw of his attacker before she hit him in the face with the butt of an AR15. He knew the outfit, but the face was all wrong, he put a name to the face though; she was the next target on his list.

* * *

Byakuya stood by the kitchen counter making a quick sandwich when he heard the door open. He ignored it, thinking it was just someone there to get some food.

"Byakuya!" he turned at the call and saw Nel standing there, tears running down her face.

"Nel? What's wrong?" he asked and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders softly.

"Grimmjow's missing!" she nearly screamed.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 5, reviews are welcome please :) hope you enjoyed the lemon**


	6. Playing Operation

**Okay everyone, here is Chapter 6, you get to see some new things come into play here :P maybe it will make a difference huh?**

**Now here are the two reviewers who are making my life so great right now.**

**To Insane Fangirl 4– yes, now people can see why Ichigo questions his memories at some points and not others. Nah, you'll see what happens to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in this chapter lol. Oh Mayuri will find him and help him, but the Vizoreds I don't know about :D and no, you'll find out who kidnapped Ichigo in this chapter.**

**To Cisusi– well at least Nel got her mind in the right place before it happened right? Could you imagine how bad it would have been if she had lost him before she got to apologize? OH FUCK, I should have done that! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

* * *

The light above him was bright, bright and searing to his eyes. Grimmjow could feel the pain in his body. His whole torso hurt like someone had run over him with a fully loaded 18 wheeler. He couldn't feel his left arm or for that matter anything. He could see people walking around him, ignoring him at the same time they were helping him. He could barely feel the needle going into the back of his left hand and he forced his head to the side to look at the person. All he could see under the bright light above him was a shadow, but they were big. Grimmjow watched at the shadow reached over and twisted something on the tube that ran from the back of his hand to a bag of fluid and Grimmjow started to feel good. The pain slowly started to disappear and he felt himself smiling.

He felt a pressure on his right arm and he felt it easier to twist his head this time. Grimmjow saw a needle going into the inside of his right elbow, and a tube filled with red connected to it. He felt a soft hand take his and he felt his eyes start to get heavy. He took one last look to his left to see who was holding his hand. He saw a flash of green hair and smiled.

"Nel," he whispered and his eyes closed, the blackness taking him into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow was lying on a metal table with a large bright light hanging over him. There was a metal tray next to the table. Hachi, Mashiro, Lisa, and Rose stood around Grimmjow, all of them wearing masks and scrubs. Hachi waited with a scalpel in his hand as Mashiro held Grimmjow's hand.

"The meds are working now. He's out," the green haired girl said and the large man nodded.

"Good. Thank you Mashiro. Lisa, Rose, let's get started shall we?" Hachi said and Lisa and Rose stepped up to the metal table where the knocked out Grimmjow lay as Mashiro backed away. Lisa grabbed a pair of scissors off of the tray and quickly cut off Grimmjow's shirt revealing four holes in his torso.

"It looks like the one in his shoulder is still there and not causing any further damage. The one in his side is stuck on his rib, easy removal. The first of the two in his chest is stuck on his breast bone, the second on just barely missed the top of the heart but it's stuck against the artery. That one is the worst right now and needs to be operated on now," Lisa said as she stuck a small tube with a camera inside in the holes.

"Understood," Hachi said and placed the scalpel against the wound over the top of his chest. "While I'm doing this get me the clamps and the new artery please," Hachi said and Rose walked away while Hachi slowly cut through the flesh and muscle. He cut through layer by layer until he was down to the bone. By that time Rose was already there with the clamps and a new artery that was made with a metal compound that would act like the old artery but be better at protecting itself. Made by Mayuri Kurotsuchi it would fix itself as if it were alive. Hachi moved carefully, not wanting to break Grimmjow's ribs to get into his chest.

"Clamps," Hachi held out his hand and Rose handed him the clamps which he attached to the artery to block the blood flow. He took a pair of tweezers and pulled the bullet from Grimmjow's chest, the piece of artery it was stuck against stared to bleed. Hachi cut the small sliver of artery away and slipped the new one into place, his large hands surprisingly deft and gentle. Almost immediately the fake artery attached itself to Grimmjow's old ends and started to move past the clamps. Hachi removed the clamps and blood flowed through the new and improved artery.

"Good. He'll live," Lisa said and Hachi nodded before he cut open Grimmjow to remove the other bullets. Hachi checked his bones and saw the bones were broken.

"Are we going to give him the nanites?" Mashiro asked and Hachi nodded.

"We might as well. It will save us time," Hachi replied and Mashiro brought him a vial of black liquid that seemed to move by itself, even when the vial was completely still. Mashiro pulled the stopper off the top of the vial and Lisa stuck a needle into the liquid. She pulled the plunger back and filled the needle with the liquid before handing the needle to Hachi. Hachi placed the tip of the needle against Grimmjow's bones and pushed the plunger, squirting just a bit onto each of his ribs and his breast bone. The black liquid moved over the bones quickly and everyone in the room heard popping sounds as the bones fixed themselves. The liquid moved over all the bones, searching out more bones with faults. Soon all the bones were covered in the black fluid, and they heard a pop as a leg he had broken as a kid fixed itself as good as new, as well as a twisted ankle from years ago.

"It seems like the nanites did their job better than we had hoped," Hachi said. "Ms. Lisa, if you would," he said softly and stepped back as Lisa started to sew up all the cuts.

"Should I go tell Mayuri?" Mashiro asked and Hachi shook his head.

"You all please keep an eye on him. I'll go get Mayuri," Hachi said and walked out of the room. He stopped suddenly as the double doors swung shut. Love, Kensei, and Shinji were sitting in chairs in the hallway, watching him.

"Well?" Love asked and Hachi gave him a small grin.

"He is doing much better. The things Mayuri made definitely helped," he said and then bowed slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go get Mayuri. Oh and don't bother Grimmjow. He needs to rest and get his bearings back," Hachi said and walked down the hall as quick as a man of his size could. The underground hideout the Visoreds lived in wasn't as big as the underground Kurosaki Mansion, but it was a pretty good size. Hachi stopped outside a large sliding steel door with a blue and red print of DNA on it. There was a button on the left side of the door, and a keypad and retina scanner on the right. Hachi pressed the button on the left and waited. The door slid open and Hachi stepped in quickly as the door slid shut behind him. The lab around him was brightly lit with many tables around the room.

A man with messy brown hair and pasty white skin sat at one of the tables messing with a Bunsen burner and a large glass container on the top of wire mesh. There were small wire stands with test tubes filled with different colored liquids and all of them labeled. He held a small beaker in his hands and the glass container on the Bunsen burner boiled lightly with a green liquid that was slowly changing color to blue. The beaker in his left hand was being twirled lightly so the light blue liquid was slowly changing to a darker blue. His right hand held an old ink pen that you had to dip into the ink to right with it. Then pen scratched into a note pad and every few seconds the man would dip the pen into the ink well and then start writing again.

Hachi stood there, waiting patiently and at the same time shifted his weight from foot to foot as he impatiently waited to be acknowledged. He knew better than to bother Mayuri while he was working. Shinji had done that once and it took a month before the poor man could get out of bed, even with Hachi's help. Mayuri started to mumble under his breath as he placed the pen into the ink well before he put the beaker down carefully and stood up. He scrubbed his hands on the white lab coat as he turned around, seemingly surprised at who was standing before him.

"Hachi? I would have expected Rose or Lisa," he said, his brown eyes wide. "No matter, I assume the surgery was a success then since you are standing here without bothering me," Mayuri said and started to walk around the lab muttering to himself as he grabbed more test tubes and placed them on another table before he walked over to yet another table where some electronics where sitting. He sat down on the swivel stool and grabbed a small screwdriver.

"Yes, the surgery was successful, for now at least. I will keep monitoring him though just to make sure," Hachi said and Mayuri waved his hand dismissively as he sat down.

"He will be fine. After all these years you think you'd all have a little more faith in me," he said as he stuck his face against a microscope as he grabbed some tools and started to work on a tiny piece of electronic.

"We do have faith in you Mayuri, but his body might reject it. I don't want to lose him," Hachi said and Mayuri laughed softly as he started to solder some wires to the tiny computer chip.

"Why do you even care?" he asked and Hachi shook his head.

"Because if Grimmjow dies then we won't be able to find Ichigo. If we don't find Ichigo then we won't get help from Rukia, Nel, Kisuke, and Yoruichi. We do need them to finish what we all started. Or have you forgotten after all these years why we started this war?" Hachi asked and Mayuri slowly put the soldering gun down and turned on the swivel stool to look at Hachi.

"I remember Hachi. I have not forgotten why we fight Aizen, but neither do I see why it matters if he dies. He is the one who killed my little girl," Mayuri said and Hachi sighed.

"We need him right now though Mayuri so please just stay calm," Hachi said and Mayuri nodded slowly before turning back to the computer chip.

"As for Ichigo," Mayuri said and held up a remote, turning on a large 64 inch TV that was built into the wall. There were images of security cameras that showed Ichigo walking through an apartment building as well as news channels that were reporting on the apartment shooting. The very bottom picture showed a black haired girl hitting Ichigo in the face with a gun before she grabbed him and dragged him into the back seat. She ripped off the wig and glasses revealing orange hair.

"Isn't that the girl who is always stalking Ichigo?" Hachi asked and Mayuri nodded slightly, not really paying attention since he had watched the video many times.

"She's crazy, that's for sure," Mayuri chuckled dryly.

"How can you tell?" Hachi asked and Mayuri smirked softly, a soft glow of humor in his eyes.

"She dressed like Lisa for Christ sakes, who else but a crazy person would dress like that?" Mayuri said and Hachi chuckled softly to himself.

"Good point. Do we know where she took him?" Hachi asked and Mayuri nodded.

"She has an apartment in the city," he said and pointed to a printer where a lone piece of paper sat with type on it. Hachi went over and picked it up.

"37 North, Stone Creek Apartment, House 23," Hachi read and Mayuri nodded before he stood up and walked over to the one lone dark corner of the room where a black curtain hung, covering whatever was in the corner.

"You may want to go get him as soon as possible. We need to get Ichigo," he said and touched the curtain lightly before he shook his head and walked back to the table, sitting down and started working on the chip again. Hachi left the room quietly, knowing what he was working on. As the door shut behind him he walked back to the medical rooms, folding up the paper and slipping it into his pocket. Shinji was the only one left outside, sitting in a chair with his hat pulled low.

"Hachi," he stood up and adjusted his hat so it was out of his eyes.

"Are they still with him or did they go?" Hachi asked.

"They are still in there with Grimmjow. I'm not all for helping him or Ulquiorra," Shinji said and Hachi shrugged.

"It's not up to you Shinji. I am the medical doctor here and I will not let them die. Not when it means gaining Ichigo's trust when we get our hands on him."

"I'm not for helping him either, or have you forgotten that he put Hiyori in prison?" Shinji asked and Hachi snorted in indignation.

"And who do you think will be able to get her out? We need him Shinji, besides, if Hiyori was stupid enough to get caught then she deserves to be in prison," Shinji glared at Hachi for a moment before he grabbed the large man by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you dare call her stupid," Shinji growled and Hachi sighed and shook his head.

"You never told her that you loved her did you Shinji?" Hachi asked and Shinji's eyes widened for a moment before he glared harder and his hands tightened on Hachi's collar.

"Fuck you Hachi. I don't love her but she's part of the group," he said and let Hachi go. Shinji started to walk away. "You should be careful how you talk to me," Shinji threatened and Hachi shook his head sadly before he walked through the door into the medical wing. Mashiro was sitting on the ground sleeping against the wall while Rose and Lisa played war with a deck of cards, all of them had taken off their masks but had left on their scrubs. The two of them checked on the vitals of the two men every few seconds.

"Hachi. How is dear Mayuri?" Rose asked and Hachi pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Rose.

"Go get Ichigo from here. Expect resistance," he said and Rose looked at the paper with eyebrows raised before he stood up and looked at Lisa.

"Are you going to join me or should I get someone else?" he asked and Lisa stood up, brushing off her ass.

"Yeah let's get going," she said and walked over to Mashiro lazily and put her foot on Mashiro's shoulder, pushing her over.

"Waaaa!" Mashiro fell over and then sat up. "What's going on?" she asked and looked up at Lisa and Rose.

"We're going to get Ichigo," Rose said and Mashiro's mouth opened as she quietly made a 'oh'.

"Hachi you got this?" she asked and Hachi nodded as he checked on Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Okay," she stood up and stretched.

"Let's go," Lisa said and the three of them walked from the room leaving Hachi alone.

"Well Grimmjow it looks like you're doing good," he said and looked at the red swollen welts that held the stiches. "You too Ulquiorra," Hachi checked on Ulquiorra's back. The bullet that had hit him had torn through the spine, paralyzing him from the waist down but the nanites had fixed that. Both men were still out, the IVs keeping them unconscious.

"I'll wake you up soon," he said and left the room.

* * *

Mayuri waited a few minutes after Hachi left before he took the computer chip gingerly in his hands and blew off the imaginary dust. He stared at it for a moment and then stood up, carrying it over to the corner of the room cover by the black cloth. He touched the cloth again, this time taking the soft silk carefully in his hands and twitching it back softly. The back of an android stood there before him, a small panel open between the shoulders, the top of the black dress was pulled down to the waist. He placed the chip inside and connected some wires to it before he pressed a few buttons and then flipped a switch. There was a soft whirring sound and some lights started to glow softly as the android powered up. Mayuri closed the small panel, the covering of the panel was soft like skin. He pulled the dress and settled it around the shoulders of the android to cover the panel before he stepped back.

"Did it work father?" the android turned around and Mayuri almost started to cry. The face of his precious daughter Nemu was standing in front of him. Her green eyes that seemed to be a bright emerald when light shined into them stared into his eyes that shone like gold because of an experiment that had gone reached out and touched her face softly, the synthetic skin felt so real to his touch. It had taken him ten years to perfect the skin that covered the synthetic muscle and other tissue that had taken him just as long to get right. The synthetic muscle was stronger than steel, yet as flexible as paper. The synthetic skin was just that though; skin, nothing really special about it. The 'bones' were set just like the ones for Kukaku's arm.

"I hope so. Try it now," he said and the fake Nemu blinked. _No, no she's the real Nemu now. The real one._ She raised her arm and closed her fingers into a fist before she released said fist and stepped forward. She walked over to a glass beaker and had a look of careful concentration on her face as she reached for the beaker.

"I can't daddy," she said softly and Mayuri placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course you can. I made the adjustments, just try it," he said and she reached forward and grabbed the beaker in her hand and picked it up, a look of pure joy on her face.

"I did it!" she shouted in joy, and the beaker shattered as her hand closed too tightly. A look of horror came over her face and Mayuri stared at the beaker for a moment before he sighed. "I'm so sorry daddy!" she turned around and stared at him, pain in her eyes.

"It's okay sweet heart," he said and hugged her. "I'll make more adjustments, nothing is too good for my little girl," he stepped back and saw that she was looking at her hand, the skin was shredded from the glass. "I'll fix your hand too," he said softly and smiled at her.

"But daddy I'm a failure," she said and looked down.

"No you aren't. It just takes time to get used to this. For now though try to keep your emotions in check okay?" he said and patted her face softly. "Keep trying," he walked over to a desk and opened it, taking out a wide piece of synthetic skin. _I don't know why I keep calling it that, it basically just is skin. The only thing different is that I can control the feel, color, and strength of it._ He carried it over to a special table and grabbed a scalpel.

"Nemu!" he called out and she walked over. "Your hand please sweetie," she held out her hand and he took the scalpel, carefully cutting the ruined patch of skin off the palm and fingers before he took the newer piece of skin and placed it over the fake muscles. He overlapped the pieces and pressed down softly to make it stick to the muscle before he cut off the extra skin for later on.

"Thank you," she said softly and hugged him. "Can I go back to my room now?" she asked and Mayuri nodded.

"Sure, go ahead," he said and she nodded and kissed his forehead. Her lips were soft, just like he remembered.

"I love you daddy," she said and Mayuri smiled a genuine smile. _Only for you Nemu, you're the only one who gets a true smile from me now._

"I love you too, my beautiful little princess," he said and kissed her forehead back before she left the room. Mayuri stared after her. _It took me so long to get her back. Too many years of patient waiting for both of us. At least when Grimmjow killed her he left her brain intact. I did my best Nemu, I did my best to make you just like you were before._ He realized with a start that he was walking around the lab. He walked over to a certain spot on the wall, the one that only he knew of, and opened it. Inside sat a bleaker of green liquid that seemed to move on its own. The beaker had a stopper in it to keep the liquid inside. When the light touched the liquid it surged towards the top of the beaker, hitting the stopper hard and shaking the beaker where it sat.

_Since Kukaku is dead and her arm missing let us all hope that Ichigo has found the vial of these little bastards. Whether or not he has used them is of no consequence right now, so long as he found them and has not told Aizen. But just in case he has I have extras. It is going to be much harder now to get rid of the worms. Poor Ichigo is about to be in hell._ He closed the door and muttered to himself as he walked around the lab aimlessly, wondering what to work on. He stopped walking and stood in front of a picture hanging on the wall; it was the only picture in the room. It was of the Dead Six, the Visoreds, and Mayuri in a bar celebrating the death of Aizen. It was taken just a few days before Shunsui was killed. He stared at the picture for a long time before he went back to pacing and muttering.

* * *

Rukia lay on her bed, holding a framed picture of her and Ichigo just a few months after they had met. The smiles on their faces make her start to tear up yet again. After six years of this she thought that by now she would be numb to all the pictures, but sadly it seemed that it just wouldn't be. She looked over at her dresser where quite a few pictures sat in frames. She had pictures of her and Ichigo and her of the kids, but none of Ichigo and the kids or of them together as a family. She started to mess with her ring absentmindedly, as usual when it came to thinking of Ichigo.

She stole a quick look at the diamond ring that sat on her finger. The diamond ring flanked by two amethyst stones glittered softly in the light from the ceiling. She sighed and sat up slowly, stretching to get the morning stiffness out of her muscles. She crawled out of the bed and walked over to the full body mirror that touched the floor, looking at herself. For the last six years she had let herself feel nothing but pain and sadness and she hated herself for it. She stood there in her thin white silk nightgown, staring at a face that was too thin for someone her age. She stripped off her nightgown and stood there looked at herself in the mirror; what she saw nearly brought tears to her eyes.

She was thin, and not like eating well and in shape thin, but walking skeleton thin. You could see her arm bones and collar bones, like someone who hadn't eaten in a long time. Her skin was stretched thin over an even thinner layer of muscle, just enough muscle to keep her moving, and that muscle was stretched thin over her bones. Her ribs were sticking out of her sides and it seemed that her cheek bones were showing more and more every day. She touched her stomach that looked like she had been trapped somewhere with nothing to eat. In short she looked like someone who had been trapped in a Nazi prison camp. Her breasts were the only places that fat still hung around, even her ass was gone, and her breasts even looked like a pair you'd find on an older woman.

Rukia quickly pulled on a bra, for whatever reason she didn't know, and then a pair of panties. She turned from the mirror after a moment and finished getting dressed with a sweat shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She walked over to the dresser and pulled the top drawer out, staring at the short barreled revolver that sat there. No surprise to anyone who might see it, everyone in the family had guns in dressers and closets, but it was there for a reason no one would expect. She only had one round in it, a hollow point, meant for one purpose. She touched the gun lightly and shook her head. She did better than other mornings, usually she would take the gun and put it either in her mouth or to her head.

Rukia steeled herself and pushed the drawer shut, picking up her favorite picture of Ichigo. It was a picture of him with his shirt off, sweating as he stood in one of his many martial arts forms. He was facing Grimmjow who was also in a stance. That had been taken just a few weeks before everyone's life had gone to shit. She touched the picture softly and saw one tear drop onto the glass, she realized with a start that she was crying. She wiped the tears away. Her stomach growled suddenly but she ignored the pain, as she had learned to do the first few months after he was gone.

"I miss you Ichigo," she said softly and looked at the clock by the bed. 9:00 am January 1st. She looked at the time for a moment and then smiled softly. "I guess its that time again huh? My New Year's resolution is getting better," she smiled and kissed the picture before placing it on the dresser again. This time she would make sure that she stuck with it. Every year she would make the same resolution but never go through with it. She walked out of her room and down the halls, the smile on her face seemed out of place to her, but she liked smiling again. Rukia walked into the kitchen and the smile slipped off her face when she saw Nel sitting at the table, surrounded by everyone.

"Morning all, what's going on?" she asked and everyone jumped, except for Nel who was being held by Yoruichi.

"Morning Rukia," Byakuya said and then turned his attention back to Nel, everyone else had already gone back to Nel, ignoring her.

"What's going on?" she asked again as she walked up to them. Kisuke looked at her and spoke softly.

"Grimmjow's missing," he said and Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Nel got a voicemail from him last night, there were gunshots."

"Okay, I don't really see how that makes him missing," she said and Kisuke raised an eyebrow as Yoruichi glared at her. "Well I don't, just because there were gunshots doesn't mean he's missing."

"He never called back," Nel said softly and sniffled lightly. "Why didn't I have the volume on? Why did I have it on vibrate?" she sobbed into Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Oh please," Rukia muttered and Byakuya gave her a 'what the fuck' look.

"I miss my Grimmy-bear," Nel mumbled into Yoruichi's shoulder and Yoruichi patted her back. Rukia suddenly got very pissed. When she had lost Ichigo Nel hadn't cared, all she cared about was Grimmjow. It wasn't until after Grimmjow had been patched up that she started to care about Ichigo, and not really even cared much until after she had killed Tosen. She had never been there for Rukia, so now Rukia decided that she wouldn't be there for Nel.

"Oh come on, you don't even love him. The last six years you always talked about how much you hated him because he distracted you," Rukia said and walked over to the fridge, ignoring the looks everyone gave her. "He's probably not even missing. He probably just ran away from you because you treated him like shit," she grabbed the gallon of milk and grabbed a glass, still ignoring everyone.

"Rukia," Yoruichi hissed as Nel started to cry again.

"Oh suck it up you little cry baby bitch," Rukia said and turned to glare at Nel who was staring at her wide eyed. "I didn't see you crying this much when Ichigo left, so I don't know why you fucking expect me to cry for Grimmjow," she put the gallon of milk back in the fridge and turned to stare at Nel again.

"Rukia!" Byakuya yelled at her and Rukia rounded on him.

"Oh so you're going to stand up for her? What, are you two fucking behind Grimmjow's back?" everyone's eyes widened and she leaned against the counter, slowly drinking her milk through a smug grin.

"What is wrong with you?" Yoruichi asked harshly and Rukia barked a laugh.

"Oh please, I'm the only one here speaking what they are thinking. Everyone here got tired of you and Grimmjow always fighting. It's your fault anyway that Ichigo is gone. You should have gone after him to protect him but no you were too busy looking after your precious Grimmjow," she said and Nel stood up slowly, a look of pure hate on her face.

"Did you forget that I lead almost every search party that went out for the first year? Have you forgotten who it was that sat by your side every night and held you as you cried to sleep? I distanced myself from Grimmjow because I thought that losing Ichigo was my fault. I ruined my life for you Rukia, you heartless bitch! I did my best to help you get through this, I helped you looked for him and this is what I get! Oh and by the way you cock sucking little whore," Nel spat harshly "Grimmjow and I made up before he left a week ago, yes he was gone a week ago and he called me every night. So much for running away to get away from me," Nel turned on her heel and was gone.

"What?" Rukia snapped and everyone in the room glared at her.

"Wow Rukia," Byakuya said and shook his head. Toshiro just walked away, Tatsuki close behind him. Kisuke shook his head, clearly disappointed in her. Yoruichi stood up and walked over to her.

"What do you want? You supported her more than you ever supported me," Rukia said and Yoruichi reared back her hand and slapped Rukia hard. Rukia's eyes widened as Yoruichi got up in her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Rukia looked into Yoruichi's face and saw anger in her eyes, her face darker from the anger that flushed her face. "What the fuck is your problem? Have you truly forgotten what everyone did for you when Ichigo disappeared? Have you truly stooped this low just because you can? Yes Grimmjow is missing and Nel didn't care at first, but put yourself in her shoes. You would have done the same as her, maybe even less," Yoruichi hissed.

"I would have cared from the beginning," Rukia said.

"BULLSHIT!" Yoruichi screamed in her face, spit flying from her mouth. "That is bullshit! You never liked Grimmjow, you always hated him. For what I don't know. What would Ichigo say about what you just did?"

"Don't bring him into this," Rukia growled.

"He's my brother! I'll bring him into whatever I want! And Nel is just as close to him as I am! Ichigo told her to go out with Grimmjow! Ichigo told her to, so don't you blame either of them for his disappearance. I didn't go after him either, neither did Toshiro or Kisuke. Are you blaming us too? I sure as hell didn't see you go after him. Maybe you don't love him like you think you do," Yoruichi snapped and smiled at the look on Rukia's face.

"What the fuck!?" Rukia screamed and Byakuya shook his head.

"You asked for that one," he said and Rukia glared at him and opened her mouth but Yoruichi slapped her again.

"The first one was free, but that was for Nel," she slapped Rukia again, on the other cheek this time. "That one was for Grimmjow," she said and turned on her heel, stalking out of the room, followed by Kisuke. Rukia looked over at Byakuya who shrugged.

"Why didn't you help me?" she asked and Byakuya shook his head.

"You started it, you're old enough to fight your own battles now. I'm very disappointed Rukia. I thought you had more respect for the people who love you," he turned and walked away, leaving Rukia alone in the kitchen. Rukia set her glass down on the counter and stared at the wall for a moment before she stalked back to her room in anger.

* * *

**There you go, now we see how Rukia really is, at least for now...reviews please :)**


	7. Orihime vs Everyone

**Hey everyone, sorry it took longer than expected to post this chapter, I was having trouble with my laptop and trouble with the chapter itself, but both are fixed…somewhat fixed at least. I am working on Chapter 8 starting today, so I hope I can get it done in a few days and start on 9. I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going and I like it so far.**

**Now on to reviews…9 of them this time, amazing**

**To Rukia Heart– there will be more, until it is done that is**

**To blissbeat– I make Rukia like that because that's how I made her**

**To Guest– I don't think that you should snap at other people for mistakes that you made…and yes it is an IchiRuki story, but how can it be solely about them if they aren't together? And I try to update as fast as I can, but remember I have to like the chapter myself before I let others read it, if I don't think its good enough to post then y'all probably won't enjoy it**

**To T– well…it may happen, but not yet :P **

**To mafiae– glad to see that you're still here :P glad you enjoy it so far.**

**To xSuzyxQx– hmmm…I haven't decided what I'm going to do about Rukia and her depression yet, maybe fix it with Ichigo, maybe make it too late to help her out…you know how I am :P**

**To Cisusi– well I don't do the whole Rose colored glasses type stories. I believe in happy endings but I know they don't always happen, and that's how I write. Yes, Mayuri will play a big part in this story, he's the one who is going to help Ichigo through his ordeal. I tried to make everyone different than they are in the anime, like Mayuri treats Nemu with contempt, but here he is the loving father. I like new twists on old characters, and do you mean Grimmjow is getting hate from the reviewers or from me? :P**

**To zitag– I'm glad that you like the stories so far. I have seen a few Tarantino movies (my gf loves that guy) yes I did that on purpose, I know what its like to lose those you love, so I know what it does to you**

**To Insane Fangirl 4– wow, I love how when I get to your reviews I have to go to the site because the email can't show it all to me. Yes Grimmjow lives, as does Ulquiorra…I think I'm done killing off main characters, for now mind you, for now. Never seen Generator Rex? I'm more into Tom and Jerry and the Looney Toons…and spongebob. Lol, one prediction out of how many? Besides I did that on purpose to throw everyone off, so don't feel bad k? yes I like changing characters to fit my story, but don't worry, he'll still be the crazy genius. Yeah, I don't know how that sentence is messed up, cause it was normal in my chapter, but I'll go fix it later on. And by the way **_**THANK YOU! SOMEONE FINALLY UNDERSTANDS WHY I MADE RUKIA LIKE THAT!**_** and thank you for supporting me and the way I write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach at all, in any way shape or form. Carry on**

* * *

"Where am I?" he looked around, but the room was too dark to see any distinguishing features of where he was. There was a scent in the air, it smelled good and at the same time it made his senses panic, telling him something was wrong. There was a soft light coming through a window to his right, but the blinds were closed and the curtains drawn. Even then he could see that it was dark outside and the light was coming from a large sign glowing brightly outside the window. So he was in an apartment downtown, in the most rundown and trashy part of Karakura; it was the only place he could think of where apartments where that close together with signs outside.

"You're in my apartment," he heard a very familiar and feminine voice answered his question. He tried to rub his eyes of sleep but his arms were chained to the metal bars of the bed over his head.

"Who are you? You sound so familiar," he said and the curtains were drawn back harshly as the blinds opened. The orange hair caught in the light and the woman turned around. He gasped in surprised at the face that greeted him.

"So you do remember me Ichigo," she said and stood in front of the window so the light shadowed her.

"Orihime, what do you want?" he growled and she grinned at him.

"It took me forever, but I finally tracked you down and got you. You're all mine now Ichigo," she said and walked over to him slowly, shaking her hips with each step. Ichigo could see that she was naked except for a set of blue bra and panties. She stopped next to him and reached down to touch his face. He could see the crazy look in her eyes when she looked down at him.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Even though he had never liked her he had always known her to be pretty when they were in school together, and when they were cops she had gone from mere prettiness to beautiful. Even then he didn't want anything to do with her, because she had always been the slut of the school, and every man who was desperate to get laid always went to her to get fucked. She was a nympho and that's all she was and all she would ever be.

"Well, I waited for you for these last few years," she said and sat down next to him. She was still as beautiful to look at as she had been six years ago, but he couldn't stand her. He could remember his name now, and a few smaller things like some of his childhood, thanks to the man named Izuru Kira talking to him and Orihime hitting him in the face, but that was it; though he could feel somewhere in his head, or maybe his heart, that he belonged to someone else.

"Let me go, Orihime," he said and a look of anger came over her face.

"I rescued you from Aizen and Gin and you don't want to stay here with me?" she stood up and paced the room quickly, her bare feet thumping on the floor. "Some thanks," she snapped and looked at him, a calculating look on her face.

"You attacked me and kidnapped me, that's not a rescue," Ichigo snapped at her and she grinned.

"Of course I saved you. Aizen and Gin don't know where you are. No one does," she smiled and walked back over to him and leaning down, taking his lips in a soft kiss. He struggled at first but the scent was back, this time even stronger than when he first smelled it, and he knew that the scent was coming from Orihime.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, choking for breath when she finally released his lips.

"Oh, you like it? I found it online and had it delivered. It's a special perfume that is supposed to make you fall in love with me," she said and leaned down again. Ichigo struggled less this time, but his thoughts were slowly fading, except for two that just refused to go away. The first was a thought of killing her, he didn't know where it came from except that it was tugging at his mind the stronger of the two, like his whole being was wanting to kill her. The second thought was of the short black haired woman with the kids from the funeral of Kukaku Shiba. The name eluded him still, but now it seemed that her face was even more memorable than before.

His arms strained at the cuffs that chained him to the bed, the metal bars creaked against the wood they were attached to. Ichigo could feel his hands wanting to close around Orihime's neck and crush the life in that body. Orihime straightened and smiled down at him, the glint of craziness in her eyes never seemed to leave that gaze. Ichigo shivered, not sure if it was because that gaze creeped him out or because she had had her lips on his.

"Don't worry my love, I'll take good care of you," she said and unbuttoned his pants and tried to pull them off, but Ichigo kept his ass on the bed so she couldn't. Orihime shot him a look and shrugged, walking over to a small table and grabbing a large scissor. She walked back over and cut his pants off before she moved to his shirt. She stepped back and looked down at him, naked except for his boxers. Orihime could see that he had kept working out and was still in pretty good shape.

"See, aren't you much more comfortable now?" she asked and tapped the scissors against her cheek in thought. She leaned down to kiss him and Ichigo turned his head away, trying not to breathe in the scent that Orihime wore. Orihime grimaced and stood up slowly, staring down at Ichigo. "Even after all this time you still don't want me."

"Of course not!" he snapped. "You've been a thorn in my side for years, ever since we were kids. You've never left me alone," he glared at her and Orihime smiled softly.

"Because I loved you, I still do after a fashion," she said and folded her arms under her breasts, the scissors glinting softly in the light from outside.

"I don't want to admit it, but you ruined your chance with me long ago," he said and she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Ichigo barked a laugh.

"I did like you once, back in the 8th grade, but then you started to fuck every guy in school. You were easier than 1st grade math," he grinned at his own joke and the grin widened when he saw the look of anger flash over her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked and Ichigo shrugged.

"I was going to ask you out on a date, but I had the fortune to walk in on you getting fucked on the teacher's desk by the quarterback. It was then I learned that you had slept with quite a few guys. I learned that you were nothing but a whore, so I threw all my love for you out the window," he said and Orihime thought back to that time and gasped.

"That was just a week before you disappeared," she said and he smiled at her.

"And thus I joined up with the Dead Six," he said and she shook her head.

"But you came back to me after a few years, it was the 11th grade you returned right?" Ichigo's smile left his face.

"I didn't back to you, I came back to do some target research. One of the guys you slept with was in a gang and had killed a boy as an initiation. I came to do some research before we killed him. So sad really, just a senior and already a murderer."

"But we were friends again," she said and Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I just tolerated you. After we killed the guy we started to recruit Shuhei Hisagi, at least I think that was his name. Anyway, I never came to love you again, and I was dating someone else," he frowned, disgusted with himself. "I loved her so much, I still do," he thought for a moment and then smiled to himself. "Soi Fon; that was her name," he said softly and Orihime smirked at him.

"What was her name?" she asked slyly and Ichigo glared up at her.

"Soi Fon, why is that so important to you. Ah, she must be so worried about me," he said and Orihime smiled an evil little grin.

"Oh, no reason really," she said and walked over to a table and opened a small hidden compartment in the bottom. "But I hate to say that she isn't worried about you," she said and turned back to him.

"Why would you say that? She loves me," he said proudly and Orihime held out her hand, fingers pointed towards the ceiling as she held something, and Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. There were two rings that glinted in the light, a small tangle of black hair were still tied to each ring, and Orihime grinned at him.

"You do recognize these then," she said and Ichigo gasped for breath as he struggled against the bonds that held him, not sure if it was to rip Orihime's heart out or take his precious Soi Fon's rings.

"Where? Where did you get those!?" he jerked upright as far as he could and screamed when he felt his left shoulder separate. Ichigo fell back to the bed, gasping in agony, as Orihime walked over to him slowly.

"You know, I had the intention of having sex with you, but this here is too much fun," she ran her fingers through his hair. "I took her rings when she died to protect your new love," she said and Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't love anyone but Soi Fon," he said and Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"What about your dear sweet Rukia?" she asked and Ichigo looked at her, confusion on his face.

"I don't know who you are talking about," he said and Orihime pursed her lips in thought.

"What did they do to you?" she asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"What do who do to me?" he asked and Orihime walked over to him.

"Aizen," she sat on the bed next to him.

"Who?" Ichigo asked and Orihime smiled softly and leaned in close so Ichigo could get a breath of her perfume.

"The man I rescued you from," she said and Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know anyone of that name," he said and Orihime shook her head in wonder. "Where is Soi Fon?" he asked and she pulled his face into her breasts as she stroked his hair. She had sprayed her breasts with the perfume and now Ichigo was getting the nearly pure perfume into his lungs. His mumblings about Soi Fon were slowly disappearing and she felt a tickling sensation as his lips started to run over her breasts, his head moving slowly so he could kiss each breast.

"Ichigo honey stop, that tickles," she said and Ichigo shrugged with his good shoulder.

"My shoulder hurts," he said and Orihime cooed into his hair.

"It's okay my lovely boy, I'll take care of you," she said and looked at the computer screen next to Ichigo's head. "I'll take you to see your ex Soi Fon, I can't stay jealous of you," she said and he nodded.

"Can we go now?" he asked and she shook her head as she watched three people walking up the stairs slowly.

"No, better wait until morning," she said and grabbed a needle off the bedside table carefully and stuck it into his arm. "Shhh, it's just to help you sleep," she said and Ichigo quickly nodded off. Orihime stood and grabbed a flash bang grenade and pulled the pin. She opened the door and tossed it down the hallway just as the three people turned the corner from the stairs. The bang deafened them and the flash had them on the floor covering their eyes. Orihime tossed a gas grenade down the hallway and within seconds the three intruders were asleep.

"I'll teach you to come after me," she said and walked over to them after pulling on a robe. "Ichigo is mine now!"

* * *

Lisa opened her eyes and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, but found her hands tied behind her back. She pulled roughly in frustration and heard a low moan. Lisa looked over her shoulder and saw Rose and Mashiro tied up behind her.

"Well god damn it," she groaned and looked up when she heard footfalls coming closer. The door opened and she saw a tall figure standing there in the doorway, shadowed by the light from behind it. The figure walked forward quickly and Lisa readied a smartass remark that died in her throat when she realized who it was when he knelt in front of her.

"Stay still, I'll get you free," he said and Lisa gasped softly as he pulled out a knife and leaned between her and Rose to cut at the ropes that held them all.

"Ichigo?" he stopped and leaned back to look at her, confusion written on his face.

"You know me, yet I don't know you," he said and took a careful inspection of her face. "The last time I saw someone with that outfit she kidnapped me and turned out to be an old stalker of mine," he said and went back to cutting her ropes.

"My name is Lisa Yodamaru, I'm a member of the Visoreds. The three of us came to rescue you," she said and Ichigo barked a laugh.

"You did a wonderful job of that," he said and Lisa frowned.

"We were ambushed by Orihime who used knockout gas," she said bitterly and Ichigo nodded.

"She told me, though she didn't mention any names," he licked his lips as he finally got through the bonds. "There," he leaned back on his heels and stared at her for a moment as she rubbed her wrists where they had gone raw from the ropes. She looked up at him and he tilted his head and held out his hand. Lisa raised an eyebrow behind her glasses and he smiled softly. "Nice to meet you Lisa Yodamaru," he said and she took his hand and shook it.

"Thank you for the rescue," she said and Ichigo nodded before he stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Here, I took these from…somewhere, I don't remember. They're smelling salts, it should wake them up," he said gesturing to the other two still fast asleep and handed her a small bottle.

"Thanks, how did you get away from that bitch?" she asked and waved the bottle under the noses of Rose and Mashiro.

"Oh, her," Ichigo rubbed that back of his head, grinning widely.

"_Ichigo, I want to go to dinner," Orihime whined and Ichigo groaned inwardly._

"_Where do you want to go?" he asked irritably and Orihime started bubbling about some Italian restaurant that she had heard about but never gone to because it was fancy and she never had the money to go to it._

"_So what do you say?" she asked and grinned._

"_Well I don't have the money either," he said and Orihime pouted for a second then brightened up._

"_We can rob a bank," she said in his ear softly so no one else could hear and Ichigo's eyes widened. Before he could even blink she had shoved a M9 into his hand and opened her jacket so he could see the MP5 she had there. "It'll be easy, just you and me against eh world," she said and pulled his head down to kiss him passionately._

_Ichigo pulled back sharply but it didn't even seem like Orihime had noticed. She was already walking down the street towards the nearest bank. Ichigo stared at her back for a moment, watching the small snow flurries blow around everyone in the dark street. He shook himself and ran to catch up with her. There were very few people left in the street now, most everyone going home._

"_Here we are," Orihime said and did a little spin in excitement. "Let's go," she turned to the glass door at the top of the stairs, not caring that others were walking around, and took aim at the lock on the doors. She fired one round and the keyhole exploded with a mass of sparks. The couple that had just walked by screamed and started running. Orihime jumped off the stairs and fired two shots, the man taking a bullet in the back, the other bullet took the woman in the back of the head._

"_Now I have someone else to play with," she said and grinned as she walked up the stairs again and kicked open the door, leaving Ichigo standing there in horror._

"_Orihime!" he turned and saw a gun in his face._

"_You going to tell me something?" she asked and Ichigo shook his head and she frowned._

"_I mean, that was really hot," he said and she grinned._

"_I know. I hope you don't mind, but I want to have two dicks inside me tonight," she said, glaring at him to dare him to argue against it._

"_That sounds hot," he said quickly. "Which hole do I get?" he asked and Orihime thought and then grinned._

"_You'll take turns in both my holes," she said and kissed him lightly. "Now come on," she said and danced into the bank lobby as Ichigo followed behind glumly. Orihime walked over to the bank vault door and placed a large bundle of dynamite in the handle and lit the fuse._

"_Is that going to work?" he asked and Orihime shrugged as he ran over to him._

"_Worth a try, she said and ducked behind one column as Ichigo hid behind a second one. The bundle of dynamite exploded with a loud screech of metal wrenching on metal. Ichigo looked around the corner and saw the handle of the door was gone, and a large hole was where it had sat. Ichigo sighed sadly as Orihime walked over and pulled the door open before rushing in. She started to fill her pockets with cash and Ichigo slowly followed quit. Orihime looked at all the lock boxes and smirked._

"_Next time we'll have to bring a lot of bags," she said and Ichigo shrugged._

"_Orihime," he said softly and she looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes my handsome lover?" she walked over to him and he took a deep breath._

"_Can I go see where Soi Fon is buried? I want to say good bye," he said and Orihime thought for a moment, a sad look on her face and she nodded._

"_That's fine, it's not like she's competition anymore anyway," she said and took his hand. "Let's steal a car, it's a good ways away," she said and Ichigo nodded. They quickly made their way out of the bank and towards the only car on the street; a black SUV, the driver leaning his head back against the seat, seemingly asleep. Orihime pointed the gun at the man's head and fired a single shot into the vehicle. The bullet put a hole in the glass, the cracks spidering out in all directions, then passed through the man's head blowing brains all over the now cracked passenger window. A girl jumped up in the seat next to the now dead body of the man she had been blowing and screamed. Orihime fired another shot which shattered the glass and the poor girl's jaw and throat, making her head slam into the passenger window which made it break. Orihime opened the driver's door and pulled out the body as the girl struggled to open the door with one hand as her other clutched at her ruined throat. Ichigo opened the door and the girl looked at him in fear as she tumbled out and started to stumble away. Ichigo and Orihime watched her, Orihime in excitement and Ichigo in sadness, as she ran for her life. She made it to the corner of the block before she finally fell to the ground, dead._

"_That was fun," Orihime squealed and started up the SUV as Ichigo buckled up. "Don't you think?" she asked him and gave him a wide toothy smile._

"_Yeah," he replied shakily and stared straight ahead as Orihime shifted into drive and hit the gas just as the sound of sirens reached their ears. The SUV sped through the city streets, the lights flashing between white and red depending on whether the light shone through glass or blood on the windshield. Ichigo looked out the shattered window next to his head, the wind howling in his ears, trying to ignore the blood that glistened softly on the remains of the window._

_Suddenly a cop car turned the corner, the lights flashing brightly as the car sped after them. Orihime leaned out the window and fired a few shots, laughing the entire time. Ichigo ducked as a bullet shattered the back window. Ichigo looked into the side mirror and saw a cop leaning out of the window, a rifle aimed right at them. Ichigo leaned out the window, taking slow breaths, and closed his eyes. He could see the car behind them, swerving slightly as the driver tried to dodge the bullets. Ichigo pulled the trigger and fired the entire clip, just to make sure. The cop leaning out of the window fell to the ground as a single bullet hit him in the chest. He hit the ground head first, breaking his neck, and then rolled across the ground, tearing off his limbs and chunks of flesh and meat. The driver was hit by three bullets, two in the upper chest and one in the head. The car twisted as the cop jerked the wheel in his death throes and rolled across the ground throwing car parts in every direction._

_Orihime slowed the car down and both of them watched the road behind them for more cars. Orihime hoping for more and Ichigo hoping none showed up. Ichigo sighed and placed his head in his hands, the pistol still in his grip. He was tired of all the killing now. It was one thing to kill if there was a reason, it was another to kill just to kill or because you enjoyed killing._

"_If you want to sleep go ahead, it's a good drive until we get there," Orihime said softly as she stared out the window. Ichigo shook his head and reloaded the gun, placing it in the door next to him. He didn't know why but he was still getting the urge to kill Orihime, but he couldn't yet, not until he said good bye to Soi Fon. _

"_We're here," Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he jerked in the seat, the seatbelt holding him pretty much still though, making his shoulder hurt. He had gone to sleep without realizing it. He looked around and saw headstones surrounding the vehicle in the dark. Ichigo climbed out of the car and walked a short ways into the dark, the bright headlights framing him on the headstones and the ground. _

"_Where is she?" he asked and turned to stare into the blinding light._

"_Over there, to your left," he heard the reply and he turned to the left and pointed in front of him. "Yes, that way."_

_Ichigo walked through the darkness slowly, hoping he didn't trip and break something in the soft moonlight. He scrubbed his face with his hands and wished he had a flashlight. He stopped as a cloud moved over the full moon and waited. When the cloud didn't move he continued on in an even darker night. Ichigo banged his shin on a headstone and cursed loudly as he bent down to rub his bruised leg. He looked up just as the cloud passed and saw the headstone he had been looking for. Ichigo turned to look behind him and saw the SUV a good quarter mile back, a shadow standing there by the lights. Ichigo turned back to the headstone and knelt down in front of it, tracing Soi Fon's name with a finger. _

"_I'm sorry I haven't been to see you and I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," he said and felt tears come to his eyes. "I love you so much Soi Fon. So much. I promise I'll come visit more," he said and leaned forward to kiss the headstone, both of his hands next to his head. Before he could stand up he heard a gun click._

"_Stay where you are," Orihime said, so Ichigo stayed kneeling with his lips pressed against the headstone. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked around the stone and Orihime laughed._

"_You just said that you would always love her, yet you said that you would love me now," she said and Ichigo felt a gun press against the back of his head. Ichigo heard the soft click as the trigger tightened._

"_So you're going to kill me?" he asked and Orihime barked a small laugh._

"_Damn right I am. I'm not stupid Ichigo, I know that Aizen ordered you to kill me, and I took a long enough look at the mind controlling tests before I ran away that I know you have no choice but to kill me," she said and Ichigo's muscles tensed out of reflex and he threw himself to his left just as Orihime pulled the trigger. Ichigo kicked out and knocked the gun away into the darkness before Orihime was on top of him with a scream. Orihime and Ichigo traded punches before he was able to throw her to the ground. Both of them stood and squared off against each other._

"_I'm going to kill you before you kill me," Orihime said and Ichigo just scowled._

"_Shut up and attack me," he said and Orihime launched herself at him with a scream. Ichigo ducked the wild swings of her fists and finally landed a rough punch into Orihime's stomach knocking the air from her lungs. Ichigo grabbed hold of Orihime's shirt and punched her a few times in the face, hearing a snapping sound as her nose broke. Ichigo held her at arm's length and listened to Orihime moan for a few seconds before he slammed his head against hers with a loud crack and dropped her to the ground. Ichigo patted down her pants pockets searching for the SUV keys before he looked up and realized that the vehicle was still on. He gave Orihime one last kick in the head before he jogged back down the hill quickly._

"And then I came back here," he said. Rose and Mashiro were now awake and were leaning against the wall listening while Lisa and Ichigo sat on the side of the bed.

"But why did you come to save us? You don't even know us," Mashiro said and Ichigo jerked, not realizing that they had woken while he talked.

"Ichigo, this is Mashiro and Rose," Lisa said to him and Mashiro and Rose nodded when named.

"Nice to meet you both," Ichigo said. "I don't know why I helped you. I found a note on the SUV that said that there were three people here that could help me out. It said something about you were searching for me anyway," he said and the three Visoreds shared a look before Lisa sighed.

"We can't, but we can introduce you to someone who can," she said and stood up.

"Who?"

"Does Mayuri Kurotsuchi ring a bell?" she asked and Ichigo nodded.

"I know the name from somewhere, but my memory is fuzzy," he said and Rose stood up, helping Mashiro to stand.

"He'll help you out," Mashiro said. "I can guarantee that."

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed the story, hopefully the next chapter will be out on time.**


	8. Old Faces Haunt the Most

**Well here it is, for some reason Fanfiction kept telling me that the story wasn't able to update…something wrong with the site maybe? Who knows, but I hope it finally lets me update for everyone. In this chapter we find out exactly what has happened to Ichigo's brain, it should clear up a lot of things with the memory problems.**

**Four reviews this time, and here they are/**

**To dbzgtfan2004- I appreciate that you like the story, I shall keep updating**

**To The Secret Shinigami- I'm sorry, but I rushed it too much last time so I decided to draw things out a little more, if I hadn't then honestly I'd probably be done already, and I don't think you want a story this short huh?**

**To Insane Fangirl 4- I like volcanoes, they are cool that you can throw anything into them and it just disappears :D but maybe I make Rukia a little better next time…hmmm I think on it. And Orihime is just crazy cause well, shes crazy, and I wouldn't say that crazy people couldn't pass a psychiatric test…I do, and I am clinically insane…heh, but yes she has also deteriorated just like everyone else, no one has escaped me…hmm, that reminds me I need to put in Toshiro too soon :/ hmm, well here is your new chapter.**

**To Cisusi- I'm sorry, its just annoying when people review just to say they don't like what you've done with a character…its just ahhhh! But you probably understand what I mean. Well I don't know if Aizen could track Ichigo, I mean probably maybe, who knows? :P **

**And every has asked questions that not even I know the answer to, not yet anyway :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, a lot of people at this point are probably thankful of that right?**

* * *

Grimmjow woke to a bright light in his eyes, he raised his right hand and covered his eyes against the light. He squinted through the pain in his head and waited for his eyes to adjust. After a few moments the light seemed to lessen, though the pain in his head never did, and he lowered his hand a bit before bringing it back up with a hiss. He looked around the room as much as he could with his hand shadowing his eyes. There was a bluish green curtain surrounding the two beds; he could see Ulquiorra laying on his stomach on the bed next to him, and it all came crashing back in a blur of images. From his waking in the car to a gunshot, to a shootout, to getting shot himself.

His heart raced and he tore back the blankets in a rush to look at his chest. He saw a red puckered wound on his chest, and more on his side and shoulder. He touched the sewn up wound gently and winced slightly at the pain. He remembered the two women who had picked him up and sighed in defeat. He threw the blankets back and realized that he was completely naked under the blankets.

"Lisa Yodamaru and Mashiro Kuna," he said to himself. "At least we found the Visoreds," Grimmjow tried to push himself into a sitting position but a sharp pain in his left arm made him stop. He looked down and saw a needle in his left forearm. He pulled the needle out and sat up, holding his hand over the small hole in his vein.

"So you finally woke up?" he looked over at Ulquiorra and smiled.

"Good to see you're okay brother," Grimmjow said and slowly stood up, walking shakily over to Ulquiorra who dragged a hand up to his face to grab Grimmjow's.

"Well, we found them. Now to see if we can get them to help us with Ichigo," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow sighed.

"Some pair we make huh? We have to almost get killed in order to find these guys," they both laughed. The door slid open and Grimmjow quickly grabbed the needle he had taken from his arm and held it ready to attack whoever it was if they made the wrong move. The curtain around the two beds was pulled back softly and all the Visoreds were standing there, staring at the two of them. Hachi held a clipboard with a pen in his hand and a look of surprise on his face. Shinji had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at them both. Love was uninterested, him just there because he had to be. Rose had a smile on his face; one of the only two who had liked the pair of them enough to be friends once. Kensei stared hard at Grimmjow, seemingly ignoring Ulquiorra. Lisa's glasses glinted in the light but the look she had on was completely calculating, probably on how to use them somehow. Mashiro had her lips pursed and was staring Grimmjow up and down, and approving glint in her eye. Ulquiorra stared at them with caution, Grimmjow turning red, at first from anger then embarrassment. He pulled the blanket around him, but kept a hold on the needle.

"Well, long time no see Grimmjow. It looks like you're doing better," Rose said, breaking the ice.

"Better than I was when I was shot," he said. "Thank you for helping us," he said and this time all the Visoreds looked surprised at the sincerity of his thanks. Hachi took a step forward and Grimmjow's hand tightened on the needle.

"Please relax Grimmjow," he said kindly. "I am not going to hurt you, I just want to check your vitals, make sure you're okay," he said and Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra who nodded. Everyone noted this, Grimmjow being the older brother Ulquiorra usually deferred to him. Grimmjow lay back down on the bed, arranging the blanket over himself quickly to make sure he was covered but kept the needle in his hand.

"I'm glad that you found us when you did," Grimmjow said, trying to make idle talk.

"Well we were looking for you. We've had our eye on you and everyone else for years now," Lisa said and Shinji glared at her. "Keep your mouth shut Shinji," she snapped.

"You were? Why?" Grimmjow asked as Hachi stood by Ulquiorra and placed a stethoscope on his back. Hachi was murmuring to Ulquiorra as Lisa talked to Grimmjow.

"We need your help with Aizen. We don't get out much as you can imagine," she said and Grimmjow shrugged uncomfortably and Lisa smiled slightly.

"Why do you need our help? Surely you can kill him easily, you did find us after all," Grimmjow said and Kensei spoke up.

"We need your help because you were once close to Aizen. You know where he lives, all his hideouts, etc."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think. I'm with Ichigo now," he said.

"We know," Rose said and walked over to sit next to Grimmjow. "Since no one else is going to say it; we need your help because we are going to try and get Hiyori out of prison," he said and everyone glared at him, but he ignored him and stared at Grimmjow.

"I'll help with that, on one condition. You help us find Ichigo," he said.

"Already done!" Mashiro piped up and Grimmjow snuck a glance at her before looking at Rose again.

"We found him and he's here right now. Mayuri is looking over him, trying to help him with the worm," Grimmjow raised his eyebrow and Rose rubbed the back of his head. "I'll let Mayuri talk to you about that."

"I need to see him, I need to see if it's really him," Grimmjow said and started to sit up but Rose's hand on his chest stopped him.

"Not yet, we need to let Mayuri try and help him first."

"Mayuri. Does he still hate me?" Grimmjow asked and everyone stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes," he said and Love shook his head.

"You did kill Nemu," he said and Grimmjow looked at him.

"Yes, I did, because she asked me to," this came to everyone as a surprise.

"Why would she do that?" Shinji asked and Grimmjow shrugged.

"I don't know, but she did," he touched the scar that ran down his chest to his leg. "And I was given this and others by you all," he said and Rose touched the longest scar.

"This one would be Mayuri's," he said and Grimmjow nodded.

"Only Nemu calling for him saved my life," he said and everyone bowed their heads before Hachi walked over to him.

"Okay Grimmjow, you can listen to everyone but no more talking," he placed the stethoscope on Grimmjow's chest. "Breathe deep," he said and Grimmjow took a deep breath and held it before letting it out.

"Okay so a quick briefing," Kensei said and stood by Rose. "Ichigo is here getting help. We need your help in killing Aizen, and here is why. You know about the bank that he robbed with Gin and Tosen where Aizen was 'killed'," Grimmjow nodded as Hachi continued to check his vital signs. "Well here is what nobody knows except for those who took part in this operation. Aizen, Gin, Tosen, us Visoreds and the Dead Six were all part of one big group of this operation called Black Marsh. Thousands of men took part in this operation, Aizen's company, Tosen's company, and Gin's company plus two more companies as a distraction. We were there to extract a group of American Ambassadors from a well-organized military trying to stage a coup," Love took over next.

"When we went in to gather up the ambassadors Aizen took the lead ambassador to the side and talked to him, asking him where the national bank was. Well when the three of them went to the bank they somehow blamed it on the Dead Six, we still don't know how they did it, but they did. When we found out about them robbing the bank we went after them and caught the in the act. All the companies got into this massive firefight, just about killing everyone in the city, and a rocket hit the side of the bank supposedly killing Aizen. We arrested Gin and Tosen, but they talked their way out of it and said that the Visoreds and Dead Six had done the robbing and arrested them to get away with it. Well that worked because we had taken the money as proof and given it to the generals. When they pointed out that millions of dollars were still missing and they had none of it we finally figured out that Aizen was alive and with the money. That's how he became a Mafia Family, he bought his way in."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Grimmjow asked and Shinji walked forward.

"Aizen basically owns the entire city minus a few blocks that Byakuya Kuchiki still owns. Even Kukaku Shiba and Ryuken Ishida were bought out and left with almost nothing. There is no way to get to him short of destroying the entire city," Shinji said and Grimmjow grinned.

"That's what I'm good at," he said and Mashiro nodded.

"That's why we were looking for you. You and Ulquiorra can start attacking buildings while we try to help Ichigo," Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra and they seemed to have a silent talk for a minute.

"We will help, on a few conditions," Shinji growled and then nodded when the rest of the Visoreds gave him a flat look.

"What would those conditions be?"

"You don't ask us to hurt or kill anyone from Ichigo's family or friends," Grimmjow said, thinking of Nel and Chise.

"Done," Shinji snapped.

"You let us go see our families whenever we want and you can text us the information of what you want destroyed and we'll do it at night unless it is a public assassination," Ulquiorra said and Shinji looked around and a few nodded while others shook heads.

"No," he said and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Have it your way," he lay there staring at the ceiling while the Visoreds argued amongst themselves.

"Fine! Now here are our conditions; you must attack when we say, no waiting no arguing. You must be willing to have collateral damage," Shinji said and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had another silent talk.

"How much collateral?" Grimmjow asked and Shinji smirked.

"As little as possible but as much as can be when taking out buildings. The last one is that you have to help us rescue Hiyori from prison," they waited and Grimmjow nodded.

"Deal," he said and looked at Hachi. "Am I cleared to go?"

"Not yet; give it a few more days and you should be ready to go kill some people. Until then let me tell you what I've done to you and Ulquiorra. There are nanites in your systems, they will keep your bones from breaking but that's about it. Ulquiorra your spine is fixed, the bullet ripped through the spinal column and paralyzed you but the nanites reversed that. Grimmjow, you can thank Mayuri for helping you, he had a special device made that would take over the function of an artery and it is currently in your system because of the bullet that ripped it open,' Hachi said and then realized that everyone was gone.

"I suppose that I'll have to go see Mayuri and thank him myself then," Grimmjow said softly and Hachi shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, Mayuri is a wild card right now. Get some sleep you two, you'll need it," Hachi left the room as well and Ulquiorra laughed.

"Well, it seems like we have a free pass to get out of here. Are we really going to do what they ask?"

"Yes, it is a chance to get back at Aizen. We will keep the civilian casualties as low as possible though, I don't feel like killing innocents. We are past that," Ulquiorra nodded and they lay there in silence until they were both asleep.

* * *

Ichigo sat in a chair in a dark room, as dark as it was he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He looked around anyway, straining his eyes to see if he could make out anything; he couldn't, but he did hear footsteps walking towards him. Ichigo tensed and prepared himself for anything, but he kept himself a still as possible, his hands in his lap. Suddenly the lights flashed on, burning brightly and Ichigo had to close his eyes against the onslaught of pain in his head.

"Long time no see Ichigo Kurosaki," he heard a voice rasp and opened his eyes to the light.

"Are you Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" Ichigo asked and Mayuri tilted his head to the side.

"Of course I am, who else would I be?"

"I don't know. I know your name but not your face, I'm afraid that I don't remember many faces nowadays," Mayuri thought for a moment.

"Tell me about it all," he said and Ichigo started from the beginning of what he could remember, about not remembering some things, even if it was just a few hours of time.

"I don't remember a lot of my past either, I can remember a few faces and something seems to tug at memory but I can't do more than that," he said and noticed that Mayuri had pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him.

"Interesting. The worm is doing better than I ever thought it would, and its powerful too. Tell me, did you take something from Kukaku Shiba?" he asked and saw a flicker of something cross Ichigo's face.

"Yes I did. I took her fake arm, why?"

"Did you take anything out of her arm?" Mayuri asked, leaning forward and Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, it was a vial of liquid, a green liquid. It had a note attached to it with the initials, MK," Ichigo looked at Mayuri. "With as much as you know about it, one can only assume that you are MK; am I right?"

"Your assumption is correct. Now we must find that vial, please tell me you still have it," he said and Ichigo nodded.

"I put it in a safe in my old hide out, I don't think anyone knows where the safe or the hide out are," he said and Mayuri stood up, muttering to himself as he walked around the room.

"You worked for Aizen right?"

"Who?" Mayuri stopped and muttered under his breath.

"Still doesn't know who Aizen is, or who he is for that matter. No I will not be quiet. Shut up I'm trying to think," he shot Ichigo a look before resuming his walking. "It's been about six and a half years now since he disappeared and he still hasn't drunk the vial. I must get my hands on it, I need to work with it a bit."

"Why do you need to work with the vial?"

"Ichigo let me tell you what is in that vial and what is in your brain."

"Okay," Ichigo sat there and watched Mayuri as he sat down, and started moving his hands as he talked in a slightly more animated voice.

"Years ago I developed a worm, a small virus type worm like you would get on a computer. Since the brain works a lot light a computer I figured that a worm would be able to get in and fix things like memory loss, like Alzheimer's or even brain damage. You must understand, I made this worm to be a cure, not a weapon, but there was an unseen side effect. The worm would bury itself into the brain's…core…and take control of the brain itself and therefore the body."

"So that's what's inside me?"

"Yes now shut up and let me talk. Where was I? Oh yes; the worm starts to integrate itself with the host and become one with all the nerves and the muscles and the tissues. The worm is a small mechanical based idea, but it has a little bit of organism in it too. It likes to duplicate itself for some reason as soon as it's in the host, never before, I don't know why because one I'm not the worm and two I didn't program that into it. It takes about 6 months, give or take a few days, to duplicate, and by that I mean every worm splits in two. It's been about six and a half years since it was entered into your brain so let's see," Mayuri started to mutter to himself while pacing and waving his hands in the air, but Ichigo could hear every word.

"Doubles every six months, so just add those two carry that 8 over and add it to the other number. If my calculations are correct you have over 8000 worms inside of you, and those nanites are programmed to self-destruct after the first worm is found; it won't hurt, well not much anyway, you may feel a tingling sensation as your memories come back, it was meant to be injected into you within the first six months of you getting the worm, but you weren't found, obviously. If you know where you left the nanites and they are still there I may be able to take their composition and make a new batch with new programming," Mayuri stood in front of Ichigo staring down at him. "You do know where it is I hope."

"I already told you I did," Ichigo snapped and folded his arms over his chest.

"You did? I must not have heard," Mayuri started pacing again.

"What do you need the vial for anyway? Surely you have nanites here?"

"No, well you are and are not correct. I do have nanites here but I cannot use them for this purpose. Each nanite I have created is created for a specific purpose, whether mending bones, or hunting out bad cells for cancer, or even seek and destroy. And once I have what I need I store a small sample in cold storage and destroy all the plans and cast all information from my mind, oh I'm sure I could get it back if I thought long enough, but the easiest thing about just taking a previous sample not in cold storage is that I don't have to warm them up, and all information is fresh."

"But I still don't understand," Ichigo said. "You're supposed to be a genius, can't you just make them again?"

"You obviously understand nothing you stupid little boy! I need the original formula, you see it took me 7 years to create a bug free system in just the nanites for your worm. It would take me another 7 years from scratch to fix all the bugs so they won't kill you. And you do not have 7 years," Mayuri said and winced as he stopped pacing.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked slowly and Mayuri licked his lips.

"Yes well, the worm is programmed by a code word, in your case it's whatever Aizen put in. The worm will only respond to the word command and only to his voice. When it does it takes a bite of the brain and feeds all information into your nervous system, which is why if you got close to someone you were meant to kill you would feel this unnatural urge to do so, like your whole body wants it and can only relax once it's done. When the worm is commanded and had transferred all data into your brain it lets go, and the more worms the stronger the urge and the more bites there are. The nanites can rebuild your brain and replace your memories they take from the worms, however if the worm count hits 10,000 you go brain dead."

"By brain dead you mean-"

"No memories, no movement, no thinking, you'll just be a shell with no emotion and no feeling," Mayuri said and Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"It's a good thing it's only been about 6 years, I haven't hit 6 and a half yet and 8000 would be six and a half. I have one year until I die basically?" Ichigo asked and Mayuri nodded.

"Yes, one year. I'm sorry Ichigo, I truly am," he said and Ichigo barked a laugh.

"How did Aizen even get his hands on this worm?"

"He got it from me," Mayuri said and Ichigo slowly razed his head from glaring at the floor to glare at Mayuri.

"Why?" Mayuri swallowed and took a deep breath before swallowing again.

"Your friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, killed my daughter. Aizen knew this and said the worm was for him. When I found out from the Visoreds what had happened to you I wrote that note and placed it in Kukaku's arm. I have done everything I can to get you those nanites."

"Why make the nanites if the worm was for your daughter's killer?"

"I always do that, just in case I decide to forgive I can stop the damage before it's too late," he said quietly and then he stood up and paced the room. "We must get those nanites. I'll go get a team together and we can go check to see if they are still there," Mayuri walked to the door quickly. "Please don't leave this room, not everyone out there is happy to see you," he said and left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Grimmjow awoke to see a very familiar face staring down at him, and he nearly shit his pants. He could feel his whole body go cold and sweaty with fear. He had never encountered something he couldn't attack, his mind must be playing tricks on him since he had heard he was in the same vicinity as Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"It's not a trick of your mind my dear Grimmjow," Nemu said and Grimmjow realized he had spoken out loud. "I am not a ghost here to harm you, nor am I an angel here to protect you," she said and Grimmjow shook his head.

"I killed you," he said and Nemu nodded. She was wearing a black dress that covered her shoulders halfway down her upper arm and to her neck, yet left most of her upper breasts clear above a bunch of frilly lace. The dress touched the floor with more lace, and black pointed slippers pointed out from underneath the hem.

"Those were bad times for you," she said and sat on the side of his bed. "You killed a lot of young girls back in the day, and the Visoreds told me that you said that I asked for you to kill me, which I guess is true a bit," she laughed breathlessly and looked at him out of blank uncaring eyes.

"How are you alive?" he gasped and reached out to touch her shoulder. She felt solid, he touched her neck with a finger; the skin was smooth and soft. He jerked his hand back as if burned.

"You failed to kill my brain, or even make sure I was dead. Poor Shuhei thought I was dead and called the cops, little did he know that I was alive, though unable to speak because of a knife wound to the throat. I was left in so much pain Grimmjow," she said and Grimmjow felt tears well up in his eyes and his throat closed up.

"I was alive and in so much pain. Well my father came to see me in the hospital and he promised to save me from my pain. He and the doctors kept me alive in secret for three years while he hid here with the Visoreds. He developed this body for me, the exact shape and size of everything from my breasts here," she cupped her breasts, nearly pushing them out of her dress. "to my bones. When the body was finished he had the plug pulled, and he pulled out my brain, my eyes, other organs that weren't damaged beyond repair and placed them in here, but little does he know he just took away the physical pain and replaced it with mental pain. No matter what he does I will never be human again, I will never have kids of my own, I will never know the taste of food or drink, or the peaceful relaxation of sleep," she looked down at him, a sort of pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he finally choked out and her eyes hardened enough to cut steel if she tried.

"I'm not telling you this for your pity," she spat and Grimmjow shook his head.

"I really am sorry, Nemu, for everything. I know I wasn't a good person I know I was a monster, and I'm sorry. I am not asking you to forgive me, I don't want you to forgive me, just to know my past and know that from the bottom of my heart, whatever heart I have left whatever soul I have left, I am truly sorry for what I did to you and all the other girls. I can't take back what I did, I can never give you back your old life, but if it makes you feel any better I still have nightmares of what I did. They haunt me every day, each and every one of my crimes," by now tears were running down his face and he had closed his eyes, but the faces the many faces of girls he had raped and killed floated in front of his eyes.

"The funny thing is Grimmjow I have forgiven you, a long time ago. I learned of what went on when you were a child. I have learned what your father did to you and your mother, and I am sorry that it happened to you and, as bad as it is and as bad as it makes me feel to say this, I am sorry for what happened to me because of what he did to you. What one monster did created another, I just hope that you have learned and will not make a monster of your own," she said and saw Grimmjow shake his head.

"I have a wife, a daughter. I love them so much I would die for them, I would never harm them. I already hit my wife once and sadly that haunts me more each day than killing all those girl combined," he said and Nemu touched his shoulder, making him flinch, but she held on tightly and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"We will talk later Grimmjow. I want to hear about your wedding and hopefully meet your family soon. I would love to get to know them," she said and stood up, walking to the door. "Take care Grimmjow, and try not to let your past bother you, you can't do any more about the past than you can about me and the other girls," she smiled and left the room.

* * *

**And there it is! Boom! Reviews are welcome please and thank you :D**


	9. Trying To Get Back To Normal

**Hey everyone, sorry it took until today. I've been having internet issues here but I hope its fixed now that we are in a new month. We have some interesting things going on in this chapter, and we finally get the whole picture on why Aizen is after Ichigo, if just a brief whole picture. But I'll go into more detail in later chapters k?**

**Now here are the reviewers.**

**To mafiae– maybe soon, he has to get his memories back first though, otherwise he won't remember her at all. Remember he still thinks he's dating Soi Fon, and that was many many many years ago **

**To Insane Fangirl 4– yeah Ulquiorra wasn't as bad, the bullet didn't almost kill him, it just paralyzed him, so he didn't have as much sleep time as Grimmjow did. And I feel bad for Nemu too, Mayuri is being selfish by keeping Nemu alive at the same time that he's trying to be a good father and help her recover. But I think Nemu is pretty much here to help Grimmjow out, I mean I haven't really found a good place for her yet, but eh, I'll figure it out eventually.**

**To Cisusi- well the Visoreds see each other as family, but Aizen taking control of Karakura town has thrown everyone into the pit, including the Visoreds. Yeah, now everyone knows exactly why things happened the way they happened. Grimmjow does have a lot to deal with, its not easy to try and forget your past, but maybe just one person forgiving him (other than Nel of course) can help him recover and maybe bury some of it.**

* * *

"Don Aizen, what are you doing here?" one of the guards asked and Aizen just glared at him.

"I'm here to see the prisoner, why else would I be here?" he snapped and the guard paled.

"Of course sir, I'm sorry, but you are early by a day is all," the guard said and quickly swiped his card to unlock the door. A slit appeared in the middle of the cell block door; a pure inch of steel with no windows and nothing but an electronic lock, slid open slowly, an alarm sounding to let the ones inside know that someone was coming in.

"Never you mind about that," Aizen said and started through the doors before they were fully open. The first guard signaled two guards to follow Aizen who ignored them as he walked through the large hallway. Open cell doors every few feet showed faces or nothing; most of the prisoners were sitting at the tables watching the three men pass by them quickly, two in uniforms carrying large M60 machine guns and one in a suit. There were five stories with cell doors; the cells were six feet deep, 8 feet high, and four feet wide with one bed one dirty toilet and a moldy sink.

The prisoners gave way quickly, having already learned once before, when four men tried to jump the guards and grab the guns, that that kind of shit wasn't tolerated; 18 had been killed almost instantly and another 47 wounded, 17 of them died later of wounds. All it had taken was that one episode and no one had bothered them in 7 years; the new prisoners quickly had all rebellion beaten out of them. Aizen looked around calmly, noting the women that mixed in with the men. This prison was a special prison, it wasn't sexually separated because this prison was home to almost two thousand of the worst criminals from around the world. Murderers, rapists, serial killers, child molesters and wife beaters; though the last two never lasted long. The women were just as bad as the men, some of them worse.

In other prisons men beat up men or women beat up women, in this prison women usually beat up the men, even if it was one woman versus a group. If one woman was attacked you could expect a gang of them to come help her, even if two of the women were worst enemies. The men sometimes did get a woman by surprise and rape her, but the man would usually end up dead in his cell by the next day, and Aizen had told the guards to just let everything run itself. The guards were just there to make sure no one escaped. The prison had a small library, no law books of course, as well as a court system, which was much more brutal than the real life system.

Aizen ignored all of it, having seen it once a week for almost 30 years when he had had Gin buy it with the money that they had stolen together, along with the now dead Tosen; the stupid pawn that had gotten itself captured and killed. Aizen reached the end of the hall where another door stood, this one the same as the cell block door, except for the fact that this one had a small window and was only the size of a regular door. The guard on his right stepped forward and swiped his card against the reader and then pressed his hand against the scanner that popped out from the wall before it scanned his retina too. The door hissed as locks were disengaged and the door was dragged open by the guard on the left before both guards stood on each side of the door, backs against the wall so they could face the prisoners.

"Thank you," Aizen said and stepped through into the small dark room. He flicked the light switch and looked down at the blonde headed woman that sat in front of him in the bright white light. "Hello Hiyori," he said and the woman raised her head to glare at him as he closed the door behind him.

Aizen smiled; Hiyori was tied up in a straightjacket, chains attached to her wrists and ankles kept her in her seat, though she tried to launch herself at him like she did every time though she was stopped about an inch out of her chair and she was dragged back down by the chains. A special muzzle had been attached to her face; it was a solid piece of metal, except for a small hole in the very front, with four "legs" on each side that wrapped around her jaw and were pierced deep into her skin just behind the lower jawbone to keep her from talking. Her food was injected through a small straw that fit through the hole, and both food and water cups were sitting on a table in front of her. Her eyes were black around the irises and her irises themselves had turned a sort of gold color. The doctor said it was something to do with where she was being kept that had changed her eyes, like an allergy of sorts.

"It looks like you're doing as good as ever eh? How's your mouth?" he asked as he walked around her slowly, tracing a finger over her shoulders before he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her head back.

"I bet you wish that you could get to me right now. I bet it would be so satisfying to be able to wrap your hands around my throat and squeeze the life from me," he leaned down, knowing that she could talk softly through the mask, but you had to be next to her to hear anything.

"No, when I get out of this thing," she said shaking the chains slightly, "I'm going to put my fist through your chest and rip your heart out," he heard her mutter and Aizen just laughed.

"You can't do that, no person has the strength to punch through someone's chest and pull their heart out," he laughed and then froze at the door, his heart a solid block of ice, when he heard her speak loud enough for him to hear, though her words were muffled and some words came out weird.

"Let me out and I'll prove it to you," she said and Aizen turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing slightly before he turned to her.

"No," he said slowly, "I think you'll just stay right there and rot," he turned back to the door and then stopped when he heard a laugh coming from behind him.

"I know you're scared Sosuke, I can count and it's a day early for my visit. What could you not wait to see me?" she asked and Aizen whirled around and stalked over to her, his fist drawn back but she still laughed.

"What's so god damn funny?" Aizen screamed, his eyes wild.

"You," she said almost too quietly to hear. "You can't do anything more to hurt me. You've already locked me in here for almost 10 years. It's been six since my old captor Ichigo went missing, and it was four before that when he put me in here on your orders."

"I never put you in here, Ichigo did," he said and shook her shoulders roughly making her head bounce against the seat back.

"You ordered it, I remember that from the "trial" you put me through. You ordered me out of the way and Tosen had Ichigo do it the legal way. By the way how is your darling lover?" she asked and Aizen punched her in the face, the laughing from inside the mask made him more and more pissed off. He punched her again and again, in the stomach in the face in the ribs, wherever he could reach he hit. After a few minutes he stepped back, realizing she was quiet.

"Well I hope taught you a lesson," he said and fixed his hair which had gone into disarray when he started to hit her.

"Oh, you're done already? What a shame, I was just starting to get excited," she said and Aizen took a step back in surprise. "I told you Sosuke, you can't hurt me any more than you already have. I've been beaten, my fingernails and toenails are gone, I've been raped; you can't do anything else to me," she said and Aizen stepped forward and whispered in her ear.

"How about I take from you the most important person in your life?" Hiyori's eyes widened. "I know where Shinji and the rest of the Visoreds are, thanks to Ichigo that is. I can easily have them kill right now, that is unless you cooperate."

"What do you want?" Hiyori asked and Aizen smiled.

"Now see, that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked and Hiyori growled. "I want to know where all your hideouts are. If I'm going to make them move as I want I need to know where all the hideouts are. My plans don't exactly need the Visoreds to work right, but I would rather have them than not," he said and Hiyori's eyes started to tear up.

"I can't tell you. They've probably already abandoned them when I was taken. I don't know where they are now," she said and Aizen snorted.

"Fine," he pulled out his phone and made a call. "Yes, go ahead and kill them all-"

"Nooooo!" Hiyori screamed against the mask, blood running down her neck in small rivulets.

"Hiyori please I'm trying to talk on the phone. Kill them all but leave Ichigo alive, I still need him. The orange haired one you stupid fuck!" he pressed the end call button and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"No! Call it off, I swear to you I don't know!" she screamed and Aizen leaned down in her face.

"I can get you to tell me," he said and undid the chains from the chair and quickly threw her to the floor and placed a foot on her back. "I'll make you sing like a fucking bird," he snarled and undid the belt before he roughly pulled the prison pants off Hiyori's legs and placed his dick against her ass.

"No! Not there!" she cried and then screamed again when Aizen shoved his cock all the way into her virgin asshole and stopped. Blood ran down her thighs as blood from the mask got thicker, her jaw working against the restraints to scream, the legs of the mask cutting deeper. Aizen slammed her face against the floor and heard the satisfying sound of her jaw breaking.

"I'll make you talk alright. You'll tell me everything I want to know," he motioned for the guards who were watching through the window and pulled Hiyori's head up so she could see the now open door filled with the watching faces off the male prisoners. "I'll make you tell me everything, including your deepest darkest secrets," he growled in her ear and heard her scream through a broken jaw as he started to thrust hard and fast.

* * *

"This is it," Ichigo said as Lisa stopped the car in front of the door to his old hideout under a bridge. Mashiro and Rose sat in the back seat while Ichigo took the passenger seat. All four of them had weapons with them; Ichigo had a M16A2, Rose had a M240, Mashiro had a UMP45, and Lisa had a P90, all weapons loaded and ready to go. Lisa got out of the car first, followed by Rose and Mashiro. Ichigo slowly climbed out of the car and walked to the front door.

"What's wrong?" Mashiro asked as Ichigo looked at the door.

"Someone has been here," he said and pointed to the scratches along the door frame.

"Step back Ichigo," Rose said as Mashiro and Lisa took guard at each side of the door. Rose kicked in the door as Ichigo stepped back a ways. Lisa and Mashiro followed Rose into the darkness.

"Clear left!" Mashiro shouted.

"Clear right!" Lisa called out.

"Ichigo come on! We're clear so far," Rose said and Ichigo walked into the darkness. He flipped the light switch and a few dim and dusty ceiling lights flashed on, barely lighting the hall. Ichigo walked down the hallway slowly, his M16 up to his eye, Rose and the women followed close behind. When Ichigo reached a black steel door he stopped and tilted his head to the side. With a snarl he kicked open the door and disappeared inside, hearing shouts of panic from the three people who rushed in behind him. Ichigo flipped on the light and let out a feral scream of rage. His old lab was a complete wreck, papers were laying on the floor, drawers were pulled out of the desks, and desks were upended. Someone had gone through the entire room, even going so far as to throw his torture tools on the ground.

"Someone was here alright. Do you think they found what they were looking for?" Rose asked and Ichigo walked over to the wall where the safe was hidden.

"I don't know," Ichigo said and pressed his hand against the wall just to the left of a crack. The wall flipped up as the safe was pushed out of the wall. Ichigo quickly put in the combination and pulled the lever. The door slid open and he let out a breath that he didn't know he had held, much like the other three. The vial was still there, the green liquid moving by itself, and so was the note.

"Is that it?" Lisa asked and Ichigo nodded as he grabbed the vial and paper. He turned to them and held it up so they could see it better.

"It is," he said and then shouted a wordless shout and pushed Lisa out of the way as a shadowed figure appeared in the doorway. The figure raised a gun and fired into the room, Ichigo's trigger finger was right behind. A bullet struck Lisa in the upper arm and she gasped in surprise as the figure in the doorway took three shots to the chest. Rose and Mashiro jumped to the side behind desks and fired into the doorway as more figures came around the corner. Two more fell to the ground as Ichigo dragged Lisa behind a metal table that he had used to torture.

"Kill all but the orange haired one!" Ichigo heard a voice shout and Rose snarled menacingly.

"Gin! I'll kill you myself!" he screamed and fired into the doorway. By now a few men had gotten into the room and were hiding. Ichigo crouched behind the table and sat up on his toes long enough to shoot a man through the head as he tried to duck behind a table. Rose took a bullet in the thigh as it passed through the desk and he tried to reload.

"Where's the vial!?" Lisa asked over the gunfire and Ichigo looked down at his hands.

"I must have dropped it when I pushed you out of the way," he said and they looked over to the safe where they saw a long haired woman grab the vial.

"No!" Ichigo screamed and fired at the woman as she let out a shriek and crawled back behind a desk. She still had the vial though, and let everyone know it with a whooping shout. The men started to pull back but were quickly cut down with blood spraying body shots.

"We can't let them get away," Mashiro said and Ichigo stood up and rushed over to the desk.

"She's not here!" he screamed and they all followed him out into the street.

"There!" Lisa shouted and pointed to a van where the woman was running to.

"Stop! Stop or I will shoot!" Ichigo shouted and pulled out a .44 Magnum that Mayuri had let him borrow. The woman stopped and turned around.

"Would you really kill me?" Orihime shouted back at him and Rose had to lower Lisa's weapon as they all watched the scene. Ichigo pulled the hammer back in response. "You would shoot me for this? All so you can go back home to your whore?" she screamed and raised her right arm over her head.

"Don't do it!" Gin screamed as he leaned out of the side door on the van. Orihime was about halfway in between the two of them.

"I'll do it Ichigo! I'll do it to stop you! You are mine!" she screamed and started to bring the arm down with a looked of fury on her face. In what seemed like slow motion to everyone there Ichigo pulled the trigger. A brief flash of fire appeared from the end of the barrel as the hammer connected with the back of the bullet and sent it flying towards the target. The bullet flew true and ripped into Orihime's body, tearing apart her left breast with the large bullet, blood sprayed from the large gaping wound. A look of surprise came over her face at the fact that Ichigo had shot her. Ichigo pulled the trigger again and the second bullet hit her in the right arm, blowing it off halfway between the wrist and the elbow. The second bullet continued on and buried itself into the side of the van next to Gin's head.

"No!" Gin screamed as the severed arm dropped to the ground, still holding the vial of nanites. Ichigo pulled the trigger a third time as Gin climbed out of the van. Orihime was staring at her arm in horror as the bullet hit her in the face, right between the eyes at the bridge of the nose. The bullet tore through the front of her skull, her brains, whatever brains she ever had, and then through the back of her skull like a .50 bullet through an apple. The back of her head exploded as the bullet exited her head and struck Gin in the left side, right where the ribs were. Gin motioned in pain for someone to grab the vial, but Ichigo pulled the trigger and the first man out of the car took the fourth bullet to the throat. Orihime's head had snapped backwards as the bullet went through and she fell to the ground, laying in a pool of blood as one of the men closed the van door as the van drove away.

"We got it!" Rose shouted and ran down the road to grab the vial. He came back and watched as Ichigo just stared at where Orihime's body lay.

"Now what?" Lisa asked and Ichigo turned on his heel and walked back into the hideout. He cleaned up all the papers and placed them in neat piles before he walked to the small armory. There wasn't much in there; whoever had trashed the place had taken most of them, but they had left a RPG-7 and a flame thrower. Ichigo grabbed the flame thrower and placed it on his back before he grabbed the RPG and placed that by the tank. Ichigo started up the flamethrower and walked to the door of each room, kicking them open and sending a stream of napalm into the rooms. When he kicked open the last door a man jumped up and fired a single shot that missed; Ichigo pulled the trigger and with a hiss the flaming jelly like substance jumped at the man. It stuck easily and the man screamed the most horrifying scream a human can make as his flesh was burned at over 500 degrees. Ichigo watched in satisfaction as the man stumbled about, screaming his lungs out as flesh dripped off him like water. He stumble about for a few moments before he finally hit the ground, smoke and fire still licking at his body. Ichigo torched the rest of the room and walked back to the front door.

By this time the entire place was burning, and smoke was pouring out of the front door in big clouds. Everyone was in the car by this time, waiting on him, Lisa had taken Rose's spot in the back seat and Rose sat in the driver's seat. Ichigo took off his flamethrower and threw it into the doorway before he lifted the RPG and fired it into the hall. The explosion and fireball that erupted from the door threw Ichigo to the ground, covering his face from the heat. When he could get up he threw the RPG into the door and stood back as it collapsed, closing it away from the world.

"Ichigo come on!" Mashiro shouted as they heard sirens coming for them. Ichigo slid across the hood of the car action hero style and climbed into the passenger seat before Rose hit the gas.

"We got it. Time to go home," Ichigo said and looked out the side mirror as smoke rose above the city.

* * *

Grimmjow lay in the bed as he watched Hachi and Love help Ulquiorra how to walk again. It was funny and sad at the same time; Ulquiorra kept stumbling along like he had never walked before. According to Hachi because of Ulquiorra's spinal injury his nerves never remembered walking before. It was cute watching his younger brother try to walk again, and the look of joy on his face when he was able to stand on his own, his crutches to either side just an inch above the ground so he could catch himself if need be, and within a few seconds he needed to catch himself.

Grimmjow was happy with Ulquiorra's progress, it had only been a few days but already he was getting farther and farther than Hachi thought possible. Grimmjow had been getting training too, they were trying to get his arm muscle back into shape, as well as his chest muscles. They had him lifting weights every day now, and it had pissed him off to no end when they started him off at just the bar, and pissed him off even more when he couldn't even lift the damn light bar. He used to be able to bench 250, now he couldn't even bench 50.

"It'll be your turn soon Grimmjow, so start getting mentally ready," Hachi said and Grimmjow groaned. He had lost so much in the last few weeks; his muscles, almost his life, almost his brother, but more importantly he had almost lost Nel.

"Can't I just lay here and sleep today?" Grimmjow asked and Love walked over to him and helped him sit up.

"No, you have to get your muscles back, or you won't be any use when we go get Hiyori free," Love said and Grimmjow shook his head.

"Shinji don't even want us along," Grimmjow said and Love shrugged.

"Are you going back on your word Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Shinji asked as he walked into the room, the small grin on his face showing just below the hat pulled low over his eyes.

"No I'm not, but I don't see the point in getting all this physical therapy to help you if you don't even want us around," he said and Shinji shook his head.

"I don't mind you two really, it's more of Ichigo that I don't want around here," he said and raised his hat a bit to stare at Grimmjow.

"When can I go see my wife?" Grimmjow asked and Shinji raised his eyebrow at that.

"The great Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez who needs no woman to keep him happy except for once or twice has a wife?"

"Yes, I do," he said and Shinji barked a laugh.

"The same Grimmjow who raped and murdered 37 young women?"

"Yes, the same Grimmjow," Grimmjow answered and Shinji stared at him in amazement.

"Do you rape her too?" he asked and Grimmjow's eyes turned from blue to red and he launched himself out of the bed and landed a punch right on Shinji's jaw. Love grabbed Grimmjow and dragged him to the ground and pinned him there with knees in Grimmjow's back. Shinji picked himself off the floor and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I take that as a yes," he said and Grimmjow howled as he tried to get out from under Love to get Shinji.

"Shinji that's enough!" Hachi shouted, and both Love and Shinji were surprised, Hachi was seldom angry, and never yelled.

"What's gotten up your ass?" Shinji asked and Hachi stood right in front of him, his large body size blocking Grimmjow's view of Shinji.

"You Shinji. You're a complete pain. I can understand that Grimmjow used to be a monster, but can you forget that he was also one of us before we kicked him out?" Hachi's voice was full of anger.

"Yeah, and we kicked him out because he raped Mashiro," Shinji said and Hachi shook his head sadly.

"You just don't get it Shinji. Mashiro was never raped. She liked rape fantasy but she was never raped. Grimmjow and Mashiro had consensual sex, it was agreed between both of them. Now I want you to apologize to Grimmjow," Hachi said and Shinji shook his head.

"However Mashiro likes it is none of my concern, yet we can't forget the 37 girls he raped and killed," Shinji said and Hachi snorted.

"People can change Shinji. Grimmjow is married now, and by what Nemu has told me he loves his wife and daughter very much," Shinji grinned, he knew how to get all the way to Grimmjow's soul now.

"Really? So now he not only rapes and kills women but he rapes his wife, beats her, and molests his little girl," Shinji said and gasped for breath as Hachi's large hand closed around his throat.

"Those are awfully big accusations from someone who helped Aizen escape and allowed him to rule Karakura Town with little resistance," Hachi dropped Shinji to the floor and he gasped for breath.

"You? You let him escape?" Love asked incredulously and Shinji shook his head.

"Of course he did. Who do you think fired the rocket that supposedly killed him? Now he's trying to right his wrongs. So don't tell me that people can't change Shinji. 20 years ago all you cared about was money. Now look at you, nearly poor all the time and trying to rescue the woman he refuses to admit he loves. What a sad little man," Hachi folded his arms across his chest and Shinji shook himself and walked from the room quickly.

"Did he really let Aizen escape?" Grimmjow asked and Hachi shrugged.

"Not on purpose but it was because of him Aizen was able to escape and live here. And there is one more secret that no one knows, it's the reason Aizen wants to kill Ichigo."

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked and Love helped him over to a bench where he was going to lift.

"There was one other person there, the one that got most of the companies killed because he told the general that someone was robbing that bank. The American Ambassador, Ichigo Kurosaki," Hachi said and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both stared at him in disbelief.

"That's why he wanted to kill the Kurosaki's? Because of Isshin?" Grimmjow asked and Hachi nodded.

"Isshin told us what was going on, and we rushed to stop it, but it was too late. The plan was already in action," Hachi said and Grimmjow grabbed the light bar and let it drop slowly to his chest. He pushed it straight up, his muscles were already screaming in pain against the weight.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ulquiorra said and Hachi and Love looked at him.

"The real reason we want you to attack the city is so Aizen will come out. Do enough damage and the snake will appear to attack you back. When he shows his ugly face we will kill him," Hachi said and Grimmjow gasped as he tried to focus on both Hachi and the weight, but he couldn't do it, and the bar dropped to his chest as his arms gave out.

"When do we start?" Grimmjow asked.

"As soon as you two can walk and get your strength back," Hachi said and they both started to work out again, Ulquiorra trying to walk as Grimmjow forced his body to push past its limits. "What's the rush?" Hachi asked and Grimmjow paused.

"I'm trying to make the city safe for my wife and daughter," he said and started to push the weight again, struggling to get himself back to normal.

* * *

"Okay Ichigo, it's been two days and I have the new nanites done. It's only temporary though, I still have to make a few adjustments just to make sure all the worms are gone after this and that will take a few months, but these nanites will keep you alive for now. Shall we test them out and see if they give you all your memories back?" Mayuri asked and Ichigo nodded. Mayuri wiped the bend of his elbow clean and slipped the needle into his vein and pushed the plunger. The nanites rushed through Ichigo's blood system seeking out the worms. Suddenly pain hit him as memories came flashing back in machinegun images. Ichigo placed his hands on his head as the pain because too much and he let out a blood chilling scream of pain that went on and on until he passed out from the pain of the worms getting devoured and his brain matter getting regrown.

* * *

**There you go peoples. The new chapter, and now shit will start to get real. Next chapter will be a bit on Rukia and the people at home, let's see what they've been up to eh?**


	10. Learning Your Lesson

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter. We get some Rukia in this one, as well as Ichigo having a small reunion with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Now that we have Ichigo with his memories back it will only be a matter of time before Ichigo and Rukia are back together again! Yay!**

**Here are the reviewers.**

**To ilvoeichiruki- patients, we will have moments, they are coming closer and closer**

**To The Secret Shinigami- yeah, hes going back soon, it will be a few more chapters but its getting there.**

**To Insane Fangirl 4- yeah Aizen is getting impatient and he will start to kill people again…so be prepared cause I already have some characters lined up for the killing spree! :D Attacking the prison is going to be interesting don't you think? And yes, you should know by now that I like torture, like I love torture…maybe I should work for the CIA? And yes, I promised that Orihime would die in this story and I kept to my word. Lets hope you like this chapter as much as you do the rest of the story.**

**To Cisusi- and now I hope you understand why I redid the story, I couldn't get half of this in the original one so I restarted…now everything makes sense yes?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! At all, if I did well…I don't know I'd be rich probably**

* * *

Rukia lay on the bed watching an old episode of NCIS. She liked the show and enjoyed the trouble that the characters got into, like DiNozzo with his womanizing ways. It had been a week since she had snapped, and in all reality she felt much better. Byakuya was the only one to still talk to her, other than her kids of course, and he brought her meals, but she either ate a bit and flushed the rest down the toilet or just flushed everything down the toilet. She had stopped looking in the mirror without cloths on, the gaunt face that stared back at her was bad enough, she didn't need to see all the bones of her body. Her ass was gone now, her breasts almost to that point as well. She found it easier and easier every passing day to ignore the pain of hunger.

She would eat every few meals, just enough to stay alive, but she could tell that she was just getting worse and worse. She stayed hydrated though, water being the only thing she would drink, and drink enough of it a day to keep a whale wet it seemed. She could tell that Byakuya was worried, but he stayed quiet, never saying a word to her, and that seemed to hurt more than starving herself. No one cared about her anymore, she couldn't blame anyone but herself for that though, and she knew and accepted that piece of fact. Every day she would stare at that gun, wanting to pull the trigger but knowing that it was just too soon, she would give it a while, maybe someone would start caring again, but she doubted it.

Rukia had panicked the day before when she went to the bathroom and instead of yellow her piss was red. Her body was trying to warn her, but to no avail. Rukia was content to starve to death, at least for now. She pushed the covers back and stood up slowly, the sweatshirt and sweatpants hiding the skeleton she had become. Rukia shuffled a slow walk towards the bathroom, not knowing why she didn't have to pee, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been going to the front door, and her body was shaking like she was standing in 30 degree weather without any clothes on. Rukia felt a panic growing in her stomach and she struggled to reach the front door before something bad happened.

Rukia stopped with her hand on the door knob, she snuck a glance at the clock, it was only 11 am; she still had an hour until Byakuya would come give her food. Rukia didn't know if she could last that long though, she could feel her energy waning with each passing second. She tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge, she remembered that it locked to keep her safe, just like all the doors did to keep them all safe, and she needed her keycard and passcode to get it open. Rukia looked behind her and saw the keycard lying on the bedside table, too far away to grab and get back to the door, not with her strength.

Rukia knew there was a passcode that would override the lock, but she couldn't remember it, was it the kid's birthday? The day she and Ichigo first met? Was it their anniversary? No, couldn't be that, they were never married. Wait, she was never married to who? What was she doing standing by the door again? She found that she was struggling to remember the easiest parts of her memory, like her brother, the man who was taking care of her. What was his name? She found her fingers on the keypad next to the door and couldn't read the numbers. Her fingers seemed to move on their own over the buttons, pressing the second from the bottom on the right, then the top left button twice. The lights on the keypad turned a bright re…what was the color? Blue? No that was the sky. Yellow? No that was the sun. Red? Yes that was it, the keypad was red, like fire…but no fire was more orange than red.

She blinked and found herself staring at the ceiling. When had she laid down on the floor? She was barely aware of the swish of the door sliding open and the footfalls of people entering the room. How had she gotten so far from the door? She saw the toilet and figured that she had been trying to get to the bathroom. She felt hands at her throat and she panicked, thinking someone was trying to kill her? But why would they do that? She had done that herself. She blinked and a face swam into her vision. It was her brother's face. She opened her mouth to say hi, but no words came out. She was dimly aware of others around her, speaking loudly, but to her ears the words were slurred.

"I'm okay," she said but they ignored her. She said it again but realized that her mouth wouldn't open, her tongue wouldn't move. Her body had no energy to move her mouth, and she thought how long her heart or brain could last before they gave up too. But why was her body shutting down? She had eaten breakfast hadn't she? She could remember the taste of her breakfast; sweet blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, with a side of freshly fried bacon, nice crispy hash browns, eggs fried over hard, and a nice big glass of cold milk. Her mouth was dry now, but with the memory of breakfast it should have been watering.

She could see a purple haired woman kneeling above her, Yoruichi. She could remember her slightly, one of those who had helped take care of her when she and Ichigo had first met. The green haired woman next to Yoruichi was holding one of her hands and talking to her. She could tell because the woman, Nel she thought her name was, was talking to her and Rukia could make out her name on Nel's lips. Had she really been that mean to her? Had she really been that much of an ass to someone who was so kind?

Rukia found it harder and harder to think, to form a straight thought that lasted for more than a few seconds. Suddenly there was a mask on her face and her eyes and thoughts cleared for just a second as pure oxygen was pumped into her lungs before everything started to dim again. She caught a few snippets of talk as everything became clear.

"Looks like a damn skeleton," that was Yoruichi, and Rukia realized that her clothes had been cut apart.

"She's been eating everything. At least the plates are empty when I come back."

"Is she going to be okay?" that was Nel, worried about everyone as usual.

"I need to do some work and get some nutrients into her system or she won't be," Rukia felt herself being lifted into the air and realized that her brother had picked her up. She flew through the air in his arms, her ears were ringing and she was having trouble breathing. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Byakuya, she tried to get his attention, but nothing would come out and she couldn't move her arms. Suddenly she stopped moving and she blinked, there was a bed under her. Was this all a dream? Was she still asleep in her bed?

A bright light blazed down into her face and she screamed, but no sound reached her ears. She flailed about, but her arms and legs felt like lead. She tried to open her eyes, but her splitting headache kept them close. She tongue felt like cotton in her mouth, her breathing was shallow and slow. Rukia's vision started to darken and she realized, well hoped really, that they were putting her under so they could save her. Now that she was there on the edge, on the brink of death, she didn't want to die. She found herself facing darkness and she turned to see a blinding light. Rukia shielded her eyes with one had as she reached out and felt something cold and hard grasp her hand. She squinted into the light and saw boney fingers holding her hand.

"No!" she jerked her hand away and started to run towards the darkness. There was hurry of footsteps like whatever it was behind her was trying to catch up. There were doors on each side of her, but she ignored them as she ran towards the pair of golden shiny doors. Suddenly a large bladed scythe flew by her left and she screamed and cut to her right, slamming through one of the doors. She could hear footsteps behind her, catching up slowly but now at a leisurely pace. She could hear the thump of wood on stone as she ran and she knew what was behind her. Suddenly she wasn't on stone anymore, and she wasn't in the tunnel of light and dark.

Rukia was standing barefoot on grass, she looked down and saw herself in a torn wedding dress that looked familiar. She started to hurry through the large stones on the ground and around the big oak trees that dotted the field of stones. Rukia panicked now that she couldn't hear Death coming for her. She came to a stop at a grave and read the name on it in the dark of the night that surrounded her.

"Renji Abarai? Where the hell am I?" she asked herself and a hand touched her shoulder.

"You look beautiful in that dress Rukia. Would you please marry me?" Rukia turned in horror and saw the half decayed face of Renji staring at her.

"No. You're dead. I saw you die!" she screamed and Renji pointed at the headstone.

"But it says here that you're dead too," Rukia whirled around and felt her heart stop in fear when she found a hole six feet deep and an open casket at the bottom. Her name was now on the tombstone. She felt a hand push her back and she started to topple forward into the grave!

'NOOOO!" Rukia screamed as she lost her balance and fell face first into the casket. She hit the bottom and found herself lying face down on a bed. She could feel the soft silk caressing her body and she realized that she was naked. She buried herself deeper into the sheets and noticed that the room was white and seemed to glow. Everything was white, even the sheets. The door opened into a bright whiteness that she couldn't see into, though it didn't hurt to look at, and a figure stepped into the room. She knew just by the feel that she was safe. She looked up and saw Ichigo walking towards her, shirtless and in jeans. She smiled into her pillow and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Suddenly the room dimmed and the feel of lips left her cheek. She opened her eyes and screamed as she watched her beloved Ichigo take a sword through his stomach and out his back. Aizen peaked around Ichigo before he let go of the sword and Ichigo's body fell so he could look up at Rukia with his last breath. Rukia couldn't move, she felt Aizen climb onto the bed, then onto her back, and then she felt something against her ass.

"No!" She struggled as Ichigo took his last breath, and she was lying on her back in a dark space her hands folded on her chest. She tried to raise her head but it slammed into wood just an inch above her face. She tried to scoot over to her left but wood touched her shoulder after a bare two inches. The same on her right. She dragged her hands to the sides of her head and tried to push up, but the wood wouldn't budge. She pushed and pushed and it gave way, she let out a yell and pushed again with a smile…and she sat up and looked around.

She was in a church, lying in a blank wooden casket. All her friends and family were sitting in chairs as a man made a speech, his back to her. Everyone was crying as Rukia watched the sun started to set fast outside the windows. She waved to everyone, trying to let them all know that she was okay. She saw Ichigo sitting with the kids, Yoruichi and Urahara with Yukio between them. Grimmjow and Nel were holding each other, Chise sitting in their laps. Byakuya was there, and Kukaku, Isshin, Renji, Yamamoto, Ganju, Shuhei, others she hadn't seen before, others she hadn't seen in years, many of those there were dead.

The sun set and the moon appeared, and in the brief darkness everyone had turned from living to dead. They were still, all of them, cobwebs hung from shoulders and heads, worms and spiders and other bugs crawled in and out of empty eye sockets and mouths and noses. The man giving the speech never stopped, never noticed, until Rukia screamed in horror. The man turned around and smiled. Aizen stared at her as Hollows led by Gin and Tosen walked through the door.

"It seems like the princess is awake. How convenient," he said and Rukia quickly ducked back down into the casket and slammed the lid over her head. The lid was wrenched open and Rukia shrank back in horror at the skull in a dark hood that met her gaze. The skeleton reached for her and she swatted her hand away. The skull changed from uncaring to desperate, if a blank skull could be said to change, as a noise reached her ears. Death reached down again but she swatted the hand away. Death backed up and motioned to her, he seemed afraid of whatever it was coming for them. Death motioned again and it seemed to be pleading with her to come with him.

"Okay, fine," Rukia climbed out of the casket and slowly walked over to Death who reached for her shoulder, but she stepped back. Death looked over her shoulder and started to shake, he turned and started to run, motioning for Rukia to follow. Rukia looked over her shoulder and saw nothing, nothing but a dark mass waiting in darkness. The mass seemed to make the night sky look like day and it was coming for her slowly. She found herself rooted to the spot, and a dark tentacle came at her. Death's scythe cut the tendril just before it touched her face, and the scythe melted like butter over a fire. That made Rukia turn and run with Death. They ran towards the light and Rukia hesitated, almost stopping, but Death placed a hand on her back and steered her towards the light.

"No! I'm not supposed to go into the light!" she screamed but Death pushed and pushed and pushed, until they reached a pair of wooden doors with light streaming through the windows. Death pushed at Rukia with her face against the door until the doors flew open and light reached out and wrapped itself around them, pulling them into a bright waiting room that was empty. She stared back out the door and saw the darkness stop, Death now stood defiant and seemed to scream a silent scream at the dark mass. The door slammed shut and Rukia found four more black cloaked figures with scythes stand there, two on each side of the door.

"You almost lost her my friend," she heard a kind gentle voice say and she turned to see a large black cloaked figure standing there, twice as tall and twice as large as the others. All the reapers had cloaks that were torn in places. It pulled its hood back and a skull stared down at her. The jawbone moved and the same gentle sound hit her ears again. "I'm sorry, but you have lost your scythe to the demon, it's time to take your place with the others reaper," the scythe less reaper bowed its head and pulled back its hood. Muscle and skin burst forth from its mouth, nose, and eyes and covers its face. Skin covered the hands and the feet. Standing before her was a man with a bald head and striking features. The man touched his face in both awe and horror, the cloak was no longer ripped and torn, and a silver R spelled with bones hung from around his neck. He looked up in fear and the large reaper stared down and nodded to him.

"Thank you," Rukia said and the bald man nodded before he squared his shoulders and walked through a pair of doors that appeared from nowhere. The large reaper turned to her when the doors swung shut and disappeared.

"It is an honor to see what you just saw, Ms. Rukia Kuchiki," he said and Rukia gulped. "Not many get to see the passing of one of my journeymen, the Grim Reaper as you would call them or Death, depending on where you are from."

"What are you?" she asked and the giant reaper shrugged.

"I am called by many names Ms. Rukia. Some call me God, others Allah, still to others of an earlier age I am many gods. But you may simply call me Death. The others are simply those who help me. They are souls of people who wish to serve me in death as they did in life. Come walk with me," he said and they started walking.

"Where am I?" she asked and Death shrugged again.

"Most people don't believe in this place. Catholics call it purgatory, others simply call it limbo."

"Am I dead?" Rukia asked and Death shook his head.

"No my dear, you are close to it but not quite dead. If you had been taken by the demon you would be dead though. He takes forever, I take only for a short time. You see, I take the help from people, each serves their own time here in limbo before going to heaven, and you will never see the others. Those who had died anyway. They take my form and help the lost souls get here. After an allotted amount of time, depending on how bad their crimes are, they are allowed to enter heaven. However, they can choose another way. Many souls fear the idea of heaven, so they decide to stay here and help me out still, much like the man you just saw leaving. However if those that stay lose their scythes they are sent to heaven as the Reaper Police I guess you could call them. Crime does happen here too, it is paradise but not all can stand it for long."

"Those that commit a crime are sent back to earth to start over without any memory of their previous life, though once you want to stay and enter all your memories are regained, and many do it for that reason. And each soul has another half that so long as both are alive on earth they will unknowingly seek each other out. Another thing with the tunnel is that if you run from the light and still find your way back here you want to live, if you don't make it here you want to stay dead. If you are too old or very sick you come straight here, there is no tunnel or nightmares. Have you learned your lesson?" Rukia nodded. "Good. Now, I imagine you want to know how to get home?"

"Yes please," she said and Death nodded.

"Very well. I will see you here again Ms. Rukia, and this time I hope that it will be a long time."

"Wait, don't you know our actions?" she asked and Death laughed, it was a musical sound, which surprised her coming from a skull.

"No of course not! I may have created humans but that doesn't mean I know what they will do. That is all part of freewill. When I see someone here I know what their life entails, but until then I'm as blind to the world as a deaf bat," he grinned. "Now, back you go," he said and Rukia felt the world bend around her. The room seemed to swirl like water in a toilet. "And remember, tell no one the truth of what you saw here. Tell them anything but the truth!" Death cried out and then waved before the light vanished and she was aware of her dying body again before she fell to sleep, sweet dreams filling her head.

* * *

Ichigo clutched at his head, screaming until his lungs were empty and only pausing to fill them up with more air to scream again. Memories flashed before his eyes, pain filled his head and his heart at what he saw. He couldn't tell where the pain came from. Was it from his brain reforming and getting all his memories back? Or was it simply the memories themselves? Which pain was worse? The pain of his head as the nanites gave him his brain back? Or was it the pain in his heart at the torture and killings of those he knew? The pain, both pains, were nearly unbearable and he wanted to cry. He realized with a start that he was crying.

Ichigo raised his head and saw Mayuri standing there watching him silently as he screamed and cried. Ichigo reached out a hand and found it covered in blood and hair. Mayuri just watched. Ichigo grasped his head again and saw the memory of his kids being born, the first good memory he had regained it seemed, then he watched Soi Fon getting killed. He watched himself shoot Shuhei in the shoulder, on accident, and then he saw the memory of meeting Rukia for the first time.

"Make it stop!" he screamed and Mayuri shook his head.

"You wanted this, now you must wait. The pain will end my dear Ichigo, at least the physical pain will. How long will it take for the mental pain of all the suffering you've caused to disappear? A month? A year? Ten years? Never?" Mayuri stared down at him and Ichigo realized that he was curled up on the floor; that thought reached him just before the memory of torturing Tatsuki and cutting her open, among other things. A wave of nausea hit him and he retched. Mayuri handed him a large bucket and Ichigo threw up everything that he had eaten in his life. He threw up for hours and hours, at least that's what it seemed like, but when he finally looked up Mayuri was still there.

"I told you it would hurt," Mayuri said and Ichigo lay on his back, the headache was slowly dissipating but the pain his chest was still there, as strong as ever. He could remember everything now, everything he had forgotten because of the worms.

"Is it over?" Ichigo asked and Mayuri grinned before he shook his head.

"Oh no, I must make more of those nanites just to make sure that you are clear of any worms. Only after a few more treatments will you be done. Who knows, you may find more memories have returned, memories that you still don't know you have. And I can guarantee you that the more I do this the more it will hurt, both physical and mental, yet you must go into it knowing and accepting the pain."

"Oh god, the things I've done!" Ichigo cried out and he saw Rukia's face float before his eyes. Oh what will she think of me? What about my own kids? Yoruichi? Nel? Grimmjow? Urahara? What will they think of me?

"They will be glad to have you back," Mayuri said and Ichigo looked up at him, not realizing that he had spoken aloud. "Are there any memories that could help us?"

"I don't know!" Ichigo snapped. "Tell me what you're looking for and then I'll filter through the memories and see what I remember."

"No need to get snappy boy, remember that I just helped you out."

"Yes, and I thank you for that. But right now I need to just rest and let my brain file these away forever," Ichigo said and stood up.

"I wouldn't walk around if I were you. These people don't like you very much," Mayuri said and Ichigo shrugged.

"Maybe I should just let them kill me then huh? I'll be fine," he said and opened the door. He stepped into the hallway and the door slid shut behind him. He looked left and then right and shrugged, turning to his left. He started walking slowly, his hands in his pockets. Ichigo walked down the hall and found himself in front of what looked like a door with a chicken wing over it. He pushed open the door slowly and saw two people eating at a large table. He immediately recognized Shinji and Love. Ichigo quickly closed the door and backed away.

"Well I see that you are feeling better," he heard a woman say and he turned to see Lisa standing there.

"Well hey Lisa," he said and she glanced at the door.

"I wouldn't walk around here alone. Shinji isn't too happy that you're here, and Love is on his side," Lisa said and Ichigo shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me at all," he lied and Lisa glared at him through her glasses. "Who else is on Shinji's side?" he asked.

"Just Love and Kensei, but Mashiro is talking to Kensei right now," she smiled and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. Lisa's face went smooth and she rolled her eyes. "Mashiro is fucking him."

"Yeah, I kinda got that much," Ichigo said and Lisa shrugged again.

"Well, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are waiting to see you," she said and didn't the reaction she was thinking.

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are here? Why? What happened?" Ichigo asked and Lisa stared at him.

"You remember them?" she asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Mayuri helped me, it's long and complicated to explain so if you want to know ask him. Now where are they?"

"Medical Bay," Lisa said. "I'll take you there," she started walking down the hall, Ichigo walking close behind. A few confusing twists and turns later they were standing outside a pair of swinging doors. Lisa stood back and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he heard someone call out.

"Hachi I need to talk to you!" Lisa called through the door and a moment later the door opened and a large man walked through. He stood there in surprise for a moment and then smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Ichigo," he said and held out his hand. Ichigo shook it and nodded at him. "Please go on in," he said and stood to the side to let Ichigo through the door. Ichigo let the door swing closed behind him and he stood there watching Grimmjow and Ulquiorra talk to each other; Grimmjow was lifting weights and Ulquiorra was walking with the help of crutches. He watched them for a minute before they stopped talking and saw him.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow shouted and quickly placed the bar with two small weights on the bench hold and stood up. He walked over to Ichigo and gave him a weak hug.

"You've gotten weak you stupid bastard!" Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow grinned.

"Well I had no asses to kick so I didn't use my muscles too often," he joked and Ulquiorra stopped next to them.

"And you, how are you doing chuckles? You trip and fall?" Ichigo asked and Ulquiorra surprised him by laughing and smiling.

"Nice to see you too you ugly mother fucker," he said and gave Ichigo a hug too before they stood there and looked at each other.

"You got to tell me what happened to have y'all here," Ichigo said and they both nodded.

"Alright, but you have to tell us what happened to you and what you've been up to," Grimmjow said and Ichigo nodded.

"You go first," Ichigo said and they all went to sit on the beds. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra told Ichigo about being on a stakeout while looking for him and getting shot before waking up here.

"So Mayuri actually helped you?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow nodded.

"Surprising right? Now what happened to you?" Ichigo took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

* * *

**BOOM! Cliffhanger! I wonder what happened to Ichigo…what will he reveal? Why am I asking you all this? You don't know and frankly neither do I lol…**


	11. Past Memories Come To Light

**Hey everyone, sorry its taken so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy at work and when I'm not working I'm usually sleeping. I do have chapter 12 done and I have started 13 so next Friday I'll have chapter 12 up. I'm glad to see that people are enjoying the story still, it makes me happy to know that people like what I write. **

**Here are the reviews from the last chapter.**

**To Venomspider- not really sure how to answer a one word review, but thanks for reviewing.**

**To The secret Shinigami- it will speed up a bit next chapter **

**To zitag- don't worry, next chapter there is a short reunion with everyone**

**To Insane Fangirl 4- eh I didn't think about it at the time but sure lets go with the Bleach canon lol…yes that "blind as a bat" always pissed me off, so I correct people when they say it. Well you know me, they will cry eventually ;P they will cry. Ichigo will have to deal with that on his own, I've already figured shit out…well for the most part.**

**To Cisusi- yes, she got worse, but no I hope she will start taking care of herself. I certainly would if I went to where she did. I tried to imagine what kind of pain there would be for his brain to be regrown, the brain itself can't feel pain but the skull around it can, so eh**

**To RukiaKurosakiChappy- yes he remembers everything and everyone, for the most part. There will always be memories that he forgets, hell I forget a lot of shit over time. And yes eventually there will be a sex scene with Rukia and Ichigo.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo followed them to the roof where Aizen and Gin were getting into a chopper that they had brought. Gin was starting up the rotors as Aizen turned to Ichigo.

"You killed her!" Ichigo screamed and Aizen nodded.

"Yes I did," he said and smirked. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill you," Ichigo said and Aizen nodded with a smile.

"Here is the room number where Byakuya is," he tossed Ichigo a box and Ichigo caught it. "Hurry."

"You will die now," Ichigo said and advanced on Aizen who pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. Ichigo felt a sharp shock as the bullet hit his chest and his muscles clenched up. He couldn't move his arms at all as Aizen slowly walked towards him.

"You are mine now Ichigo Kurosaki, and do I have big plans for you," he said and smiled as Ichigo glared at him. He tried to talk but his jaw wouldn't move. His hands and arms kept twitching every few seconds.

"We have to go Aizen!" Gin shouted as the chopper blades were moving at full speed.

"Come give me a hand. I think it's only fair that we trade; Ichigo for Tosen, that seems pretty fair to me," Aizen said and smiled at Ichigo, missing Gin's glare.

"I don't think it's fair but we have to go now," he said and walked over to Ichigo slowly, helping Aizen drag him towards the chopper.

"You get his legs I'll get his arms," Aizen said as he climbed into the chopper and they managed to get Ichigo into the chopper, though he was lying down on the floor. "You don't need this," Aizen said and pried Ichigo's fingers from around Zangetsu and threw it onto the roof. The sword clattered across the roof as lighting split the sky.

"Aizen," Gin got his attention. "We have to go now," Aizen nodded and sat back as Gin lifted the chopper into the air. They started moving away when the door burst open and Nel and Toshiro appeared, both firing at the chopper. Gin turned so Ichigo could watch them. Nel pushed Toshiro's gun down and fired a few more shots that bounced off the glass of the cabin.

"Well, it seems that they know you are gone now," Aizen said and Ichigo found that he could somewhat move his fingers.

"What have you done to me?" he asked, working the tightness from his jaw and Aizen smiled.

"It's a new idea. It uses the same principle as a Taser but instead of being connected by wires and therefore have a short distance between targets the Taser is inside the bullet and is remote controlled. I could fire one of these things from up to a mile away with a sniper rifle and all I have to do is press this," he pressed a button and Ichigo felt a sharp pain as his muscles clenched back up. "The bullet receives the signal from up to a mile away, so it's much safer on the cops and soldiers who will be hunting down your friends, because I know how much they like close combat," Aizen laughed as he sat next to Gin. "Oh and by the way, I can set it for timed increments so I don't have to keep pressing the button, I think 15 minutes should be enough for now."

"Where are we heading?" Gin asked and Aizen took control of the chopper.

"I've got a nice penthouse in Tokyo, courtesy of the Shihon family," Aizen said and Ichigo's eyes widened. "I did a favor for them a few years ago and they gave me a penthouse in reward."

"What was the favor?"

"I tracked down Yoruichi for them," Aizen said.

* * *

"Yeah, we had a big war with them about four years ago. They are the reason that we lost Karakura Town. They came in, killed a shit load of our men and tried to take Yoruichi," Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow nodded.

"I guess we know how they found her now," he replied and Ichigo shook his head.

"How did y'all end it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yoruichi finally met with her dad and told her she loved us all and wished to stay here because this was her new family. He gave us compliments on protecting her, especially Kisuke because Kisuke was under her father's sword ready to die. They left Karakura Town but told Yoruichi that if she needed anything they would send an army for her."

"I wonder if they would send that army now. We need to take out Aizen, and I feel like if we don't do that soon he'll be too powerful to kill. We might lose the entire city trying," Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

"But how did you get mind controlled?" Ulquiorra asked.

* * *

Ichigo struggled against the leather straps that held him to the table. He had figured out that the more he was paralyzed with the bullet the less effective it was. Aizen hadn't done anything else, so either he didn't know or he didn't think it too important. The table was standing almost straight up and down, just slightly leaning back. He was in the middle of a penthouse room, he could see the Tokyo skyline outside the window that overlooked the pool with a helipad below that. Ichigo tried to get his hands slipped free, he was almost there, almost had both hands free for the straps, and he felt a shock and his muscles clenched. Ichigo screamed in rage behind his closed jaw.

"Well, that was close. You almost have your hands free I see," Aizen said as he walked through the doorway. "Well, it's time anyway."

"We ready now?" Gin asked and Aizen nodded.

"This little thing Ichigo is from your old friend Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Made for your friend Grimmjow, but I had decided that I will use it on you," he said as he held up a vial of clear liquid. "Inside is a worm that once I inject it will go to your brain and attach itself. It is part mechanical part organic, and it loves to duplicate itself. I have already programmed a code word into it so that when you hear my voice say this word you will do what I say with no questions."

"We are ready," Gin said and Aizen walked up to Ichigo and held the needle up to his eye.

"I hope you are ready for a lot of pain and suffering. I will make you pay for your father's sins, and I will enjoy every minute of it," Aizen smiled and placed the needle against Ichigo's temple. "Now, there are less painful ways of getting this to your brain, but I'm not a man of painless things," he chuckled and pushed the tip of the needle into Ichigo's temple and Ichigo let out a scream through his tightly closed lips. The world quickly went black.

He woke up slowly, looking around, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. He sat chained to a chair as a brown haired man walked into the dark room. He looked up into the cold calculating eyes and blinked a few times as he tried to remember what his name was. The brown haired man stepped right up to him and leaned down so he could get a better look.

"Are you sure it worked?" the man asked as he looked over his right shoulder.

"I'm sure," another man said as the brown haired man stared back into his eyes.

"Let's make sure," he stared deep into his eyes and the brown haired man smiled slightly. "Mindcrime," the man growled in a deep voice and he blacked out again.

* * *

"Wow, so what was in your head was meant for me?" Grimmjow said.

"Yes that is quite correct," they turned to the door at the voice and saw Mayuri standing there. "It was meant as payback for killing my Nemu. Aizen was supposed to give it to you, since you were working with him and get you to kill everyone you knew and held dear. He was supposed to get you to destroy your life, but he lied to me," Grimmjow opened his mouth and Mayuri shook his head.

"I've been talking to Nemu," Mayuri said and walked over to Grimmjow, looking down his nose at the man sitting on the bed. "She says you have been having bad dreams about your past. I can help you with that," Grimmjow looked at him wide eyed, mouth dropping open.

"I thought you'd threaten to kill me," Grimmjow said and Mayuri glared at him.

"Don't think that hasn't crossed my mind Jaegerjaquez. But Nemu has told me of this wife and child you have. But you have not answered me, will take my offer yes or no?"

"No," Grimmjow said and everyone was surprised. "Keeping these memories makes me realize what I was, and I never want to be that again. I don't want to lose these bad dreams and horrible memories because I was a monster. I will admit that, I was a monster, but I have learned from my past and my memories are the least of what I deserve," he said and Mayuri stared at him for a second.

"You have changed, just like Nemu has said. That was test Grimmjow, and you have passed. Nemu has forgiven you, but I had to see myself if you had changed or not, and you have. I forgive you too, as much as it pains me to say it, I forgive you too. And as much as it pains me to say that, it makes me feel so much better too," Mayuri said and he turned on his heel and walked to the door. "Have a good life Grimmjow, and take care of your family. Take care of them better than i took care of mine," he said and left the room.

* * *

Ichigo stayed strapped to the table, struggling to get out of the bonds but unable to do so. His head hurt like someone had taken a baseball bat to it. He could still feel the needle going into the side of his head and groaned in pain. He could remember a few things of the last few days, like getting captured by two men at a hospital; but he couldn't remember why he was at the hospital or how he was taken. He could remember the many times the man had come in and said a word, what word that was he couldn't remember, but he knew that whatever it was it made him black out. Had he been hypnotized? He could remember being ordered to kill some people, but he couldn't remember the names.

It seemed to him that the more and more the word was said the less and less he remembered. He couldn't even remember his own name, or even what he looked like. He could look in a mirror but as soon as he turned away he couldn't recall the color of his eyes or the way he wore his hair. He couldn't remember much of anything, and it was bothering him so much, but he had to think of a way to get out of here before…the door slid open and both men appeared.

"It seems like he still remembers that we used to be enemies. My name is Aizen and yours is Ichigo," the brown haired man said, but as soon as the names entered his head they were gone again.

"I'm sorry but what was your name again?" he asked the man who smiled.

"It is working better now, he can't remember anything unless I order it. Shall we test something else?" the brown haired man asked his partner who nodded. "Mindcrime."

When he woke again he could remember the face of someone he was meant to kill, he could feel his entire body wanting to kill her. She had black hair and violet eyes, she was pretty yet petite. She could be called beautiful to some, including himself…he suddenly couldn't remember who he was thinking of, and he no longer felt any urge to kill anyone.

"Now, who is your target?" the brown haired man asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"What does she look like?" he asked again.

"I don't know," he said again and the brown haired man looked pissed to hell and back.

"God damn it, still doesn't work right," he said and his silver haired partner shrugged.

"Some of the other people he remembered and was able to kill. Maybe it's because of his relationship to some people that he can't remember. If memories are too deep in the mind it may be able to overpower the worm," the silver haired man said.

"Can you fix it?"

"With time, maybe. Mayuri's invention is a bit unstable yet. It must have time to mature."

"How long?" the brown haired man asked and whirled away from him to glare at his partner. "How long?!"

"Who knows? It could be a few months to a few years," he replied and the brown haired man stalked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"It's already been two years! How much longer?"

"I don't know! I'm not Mayuri, I'm not Urahara. I don't know!" the two men glared at each other, growling like dogs.

"Then until you do know, I will have him take out smaller targets. Get him prepped for the next round."

"Yes," the silver haired man said and turned back to the computer. The brown haired man attached electrodes to his temples and chest and then stood back. A small girl suddenly walked through the door holding onto a teddy bear.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare," she said. He could see long blonde hair falling down her face, she looked no more than 6. A man walked through the door behind her. The man had a scar going down his face.

"I'll come tuck you in and read you a story soon Tia," the brown haired man said with a smile and squatted down to lay a hand on her head. "Baragon, please take her back to bed."

"Yes sir," the man with the scar said and took the little girl by the hand. "Come with me Miss Tia and I'll make you a glass of milk," they left the room and the brown haired man turned back to him.

"I'm sorry about that. Now where were we? Oh yes; Mindcrime."

* * *

"Aizen has a daughter?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"Yes, I remember her name. Tia, that's all I remember though. But I think Aizen said later that she was only 6."

"So now she would be about 12. I wonder if he's training her to be like him?" Ulquiorra said and Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think I want to go see Rukia now. I haven't seen her in 6 years," Ichigo said and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra shared a look.

"She's been bad since you left. She misses you, and seems to blame everyone, including herself, for your disappearance. Maybe seeing you alive and well will bring her back into happiness. Nel as well," Grimmjow said.

"Nel? What's wrong with Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"She blames herself more than Rukia does. She thinks that it's because of our relationship that you disappeared."

"That's bullshit," Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

"I agree, but she sees it as her fault because she was supposed to be your protector. She said she lost Isshin and now you. Our relationship has faltered a lot since you left. Everyone's has and it's been hell. Before Shuhei was killed-"

"What? I remember shooting him on accident but I didn't think that I killed him," Ichigo said and Ulquiorra shook his head.

"The bullet didn't kill him. When Tatsuki was placed on the street with the decoy bomb Aizen had the hospital Shuhei was staying in blown up. Ryuken Ishida left Karakura Town soon after."

"Ishida never Karakura Town," Ichigo said. "He's in league with Aizen."

"That doesn't make sense at all. It's because of Aizen that he's fingerless, and that his is dead," Grimmjow said and Ichigo shook his head.

"Ryuken had his son killed. That was his whole plan. Ryuken didn't want to leave the Mafia, but Aizen had a plan. They let Uryu take over and my family back in, then Aizen was to kill Yamamoto and Isshin and wound Uryu so then Ryuken could take back over and become Godfather. When that didn't work they had it set up so Uryu would look like a traitor and be killed by us," Grimmjow shook his head and then covered his face with his hands.

"So this was all set up from the start?" Ulquiorra said and Ichigo nodded.

"Pretty much. What were you saying about Shuhei now?"

"Before he was killed he turned to drugs and gangs. He left the Dead Six and took Tatsuki with him. He was pretty much none existent in all our lives for about 5 years. Urahara and Yoruichi have been going at it, arguing all the time though they won't admit it. Byakuya is struggling to retain control of his few properties and Rukia has let your family go to shit. They did make the smart move to take all your money and place it in a few offshore bank accounts and the rest they placed in a new addition to the mansion. It's a giant vault, and you've got billions in there."

"Money is of no importance if Aizen takes over Karakura town. His entire plan revolves around Karakura Town. Once he takes over here he goes to Tokyo. Then he is going to create his own private army and take Japan, then the world."

"So he's in this for world domination?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo shrugged.

"Cliché aint it?" Ichigo asked and they all laughed. "But I don't think that's what he really after. I don't know why, I just have this feeling that he's after something else entirely and the world domination thing is just a ploy. But it seems like we'll find out soon yes?"

"Yeah, but now we have to go see everyone before we get Hiyori out of prison," Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra nodded.

"You two can go, I need to learn to walk again anyway and well I can tell you that it will be a while before you get back so it'll give me plenty of time to work out. Have fun while you're out in the real world guys. Say hi for me."

* * *

"This isn't going well Gin. Ichigo escaped and now I fear he will be in the hands of Mayuri. How long until he has his memories back? How long until he comes here to destroy us all?" Gin didn't answer, he was unconscious in a hospital bed. They had done surgery to take the bullet from his chest and try their best to heal him up. The doctor said it would be a few months before he could go back home.

"I think I'll make a call," Aizen picked up the hospital phone and dialed the number he had memorized.

"Hello?"

"Yes it this Karin Kurosaki?" Aizen asked.

"No it's her sister Yuzu. Who are you?"

"Ah, my name is Sosuke Hisagi. I'm an officer with the Karakura Town police department."

"I know a Hisagi. His name is Shuhei," Yuzu said and Aizen grinned.

"Yes, he's my second cousin. I was looking for Ichigo Kurosaki's next of kin, and Karin is the one listed here."

"Why are you looking for Ichigo's kin? Have you found him?" she sounded excited.

"Yes, we found him wandering the streets the other day. It took the blood tests a while to come back. He doesn't know where he his or who he is. He is in the hospital right now and we called to see if you wanted to come see him."

"Of course we do! I'll tell Karin and call you back," Yuzu said and hung up. A few minutes later the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Officer Hisagi?"

"Yes."

"Yuzu again hi, um Karin and I will be flying out tomorrow for Japan."

"I'm sorry, where are you?" Aizen asked.

"We're in America right now. We will be there by tomorrow morning," Yuzu said and Aizen grinned.

"Thank you, I will meet you at the airport. Just look for the man holding the sign," Aizen said and hung up after another thank you from Yuzu. "And now to wait."

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was covered up to her chin, needles stuck into her arms and tubes flowing with liquid came out from under the sheets. She felt much better now, still weak but better. She rolled her head and saw bags of fluids hanging there on the IV.

"You're awake. I'll go tell Kisuke," Rukia whipped her head over to see Nel stand up.

"Nel wait. I'm sorry, about everything the other day. I haven't been myself lately and I apologize. It's no excuse but, I'm sorry," Nel turned to her and nodded.

"I understand Rukia. But you aren't the only one who has lost someone important. Ichigo is like my brother, and now my husband is missing. We have all lost and it is selfish of you to think that you're the only one hurting. I won't accept your apology because I can't yet, but thank you for it anyhow," she left the room leaving Rukia to her thoughts.

She remember her dreams and shook her head. She resolved to take better care of herself, for her kid's sake. She would do better, so when Ichigo returned she would be ready to see him again. If he ever returned, no! That's what drove her to this, she had to remain positive and look at this in a good light. She had to keep a good outlook on this for everyone's sake. Everyone. She had a lot of apologizing to do.

"Ah so you are awake. Nel's been sitting by your side the entire time. Though honestly I wouldn't if you had treated me like that," Kisuke said as he walked in. He checked her vitals and replaced the bag on the IV. "These are fluids to keep you healthy until you gain some weight and start eating again."

"I'm sorry Kisuke," Rukia said and he paused to turn to her, a hard look on his face.

"What you did to everyone, but especially Nel was just wrong. Unforgivable. Maybe with time it will fade but right now feel lucky that we didn't let you die. Only Yoruichi and Nel convinced me to save you, and for your kid's sake and Ichigo's when he comes home. So don't thank me," he turned back to his work before he walked to the door.

"I'll be back later to check on you again, but be warned I know people outside this house. One more wrong move like you made a few weeks ago and no one will see you again," he left the room and Rukia felt tears come to her eyes. Yoruichi came into the room next and stood by the bed, her arms folded under her breasts.

"You come in here to reprimand me too?" Rukia asked and Yoruichi just stared at her.

"I think you earned this right here. I hope you have learned your lesson. If not this will be a short stay before you're here again," Yoruichi said coldly.

"I have learned my lesson Yoruichi, and I'm-"

"Don't even think about apologizing to me. I won't accept it until you have told Ichigo everything. I have a feeling he will be back soon and then you will have some major explaining to do," Yoruichi whirled on her heel and walked from the room. Byakuya replaced her.

"Oh god how many people are waiting to take their turn with me?" Rukia asked and Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the last one. I've spent the last 6 years trying to keep everything in order for when Ichigo returns. What have you done? Hmm? You've sat on your ass, wasting away slowly, until you get to this. You've lost time with your children to whom I've had to explain that mommy is sick and she can't be seen yet. Do you know what it's like to explain to a little girl that she can't sleep with mommy when she has a nightmare? Learn from this, and learn fast," Byakuya said.

"Brother,"

"Don't say it. I'm not in the mood. You've starved yourself for what? For attention? For everyone to feel sorry for you? Rukia we gave up our lives to try and find Ichigo and we've been losing Karakura Town the entire time. What happens when everything is gone? What happens when Aizen finally learns of this place?" Byakuya shook his head. "You're being selfish and the time for selfishness is over. Grown up," he turned on his heel and left the room. Rukia lay there in the bed, thinking about everything she had done and said and realized that she had fucked up, she had royally fucked up and she didn't know if she could fix it.

Rukia covered her face with her hands and cried. She cried for everything she had lost, for everything she would lose, but most of all she cried for Ichigo, begging him to come back and make everything better.

* * *

**And just to see if everyone reads this part of the AN…the next chapter will have Rukia and Ichigo meeting again. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. The Family Reunited At Last

**Okay everyone, here is chapter 12, ready to be read and reviewed. This is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for…no not Ichiruki lemons, come on people she's in the hospital as thin as a twig, what the fuck is going to happen? **

**Reviewers**

**To The Secret Shinigami- I'm sorry it's not exciting you anymore**

**To VenomSpider33- oh okay lol, all that showed up was "oh"…I'm like, okay, what does he mean by that?**

**To Guest- well think about it, its been 6 years, everyone is on the razor's edge and the tiniest feather could set them off…its like the cold war in that house, everyone is on the edge of their last nerve and are waiting with their finger over the big red button for someone to go too far and end the world in a nuclear disaster**

**To elric-logic- well I'm glad I got a review from you lol, most people who read don't review at all. Well let me put it this way, we did that to one of my friends who stopped eating because she was depressed. We told her that until she got help we weren't going to talk to her. She valued us as friends so much she went to get help…its not that we didn't forgive her for what she did, its that we used horrible tactics for her to get help. And don't worry about overstepping boundaries, I like hearing what others think, as long as its helpful and not just flaming. I'm glad that I could get you your motivation…I know how hard it is to find motivation to write lol I'm just doing what I love, and if people get inspiration from that then I've done my job :D did you ever publish your first novel?**

**To crazycarissa- good, cause the wait is over! :D**

**To Cisusi- yes, I imagine it would be, yet I think I could forgive someone, at least a bit, if I knew what they did haunted them and changed their life cause they were afraid of what they were and what they had done. Not too rude at all, I value your opinion as a reader and reviewer, just remember that I do everything here for a reason ;) even if you don't know what that reason is yet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own bleach, just this story idea :)**

**And for those who know about this whole Critics United crap that's been going on just to let you know, if I suddenly disappear you can find my stories on Adult Fan Fiction…I will be checking my account everyday so if it disappears find me on AFF, I have the same pen name there that I do here.**

* * *

Grimmjow stopped the car at the road and looked over at Ichigo who sat in the passenger seat. Ichigo was staring through the trees at the spot where two trees were just far enough apart to drive through. Grimmjow placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo looked at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked and Ichigo nodded.

"A little nervous but yeah I guess," he said and Grimmjow drove slowly through the trees. Ichigo was taking deep breaths and Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"You never got to meet Chise, my daughter. It's funny how much like her mother she looks," Grimmjow said with a chuckle and Ichigo smiled to himself. "Your kids are doing well enough I guess. They are both brilliant kids for being six, and we all thought about sending them to school, but decided against it."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because of Aizen. If Aizen could get to any of our friends then he could get our kids. We didn't want to risk that so we home school them all," Grimmjow pulled into a small clearing and stopped the car.

"This isn't the place," Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

"I know, it's a decoy clearing that we use for security purposes. There are men in the trees and homemade rocks. They are there to keep us safe," a man materialized out of the trees and tapped on the window. Ichigo was impressed at the man's ability to stay hidden.

"Grimmjow sir, it's good to see you're back home. Who is your passenger?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. He's back," Grimmjow said and the man stumbled back a few steps.

"Sir, it's good to see you back again. It's been too long if you ask me. Now we'll be able to take back what we lost," the man disappeared into the woods with a shout and Grimmjow drove on.

"Everyone will know you're back before we get to the clearing," he said and Ichigo stared out the window.

"Has everyone been waiting for me to get back?" Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

"It's been a rough six years Ichigo. We've been lost without you," he said and pulled into the clearing where a large group of soldiers stood, all saluting the car. The elevator rose from the ground and the door opened as Grimmjow pulled to a stop. Yoruichi and Kisuke were dressed in warm clothing as small snowflakes fell around them. Ichigo watched as Nel stepped forward with a little girl who looked so much like her it was creepy, Nel only had on shorts and a t-shirt. Yukio stood by his parents dressed in warm clothing as well. Ichigo opened the car door and heard the soft crunch of snow beneath his boots. As soon as he was clear of the door two kids dressed in warm clothes burst out from behind Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"Daddy!" they both cried out and Ichigo met them halfway, going to his knees and holding out his arms. Rya and Kaida plowed into him, knocking him over. Everyone watched as Ichigo lay there in the snow hugging his kids.

"Grimmjow!" Nel ran over to Grimmjow who was just getting out of the car. Grimmjow reached out and grabbed her, twirling her around in the air as she hugged him tightly. Chise ran up to him right behind Nel and as soon as Grimmjow put Nel down he picked up Chise and did the same to her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Nel said as she and Chise hugged Grimmjow tightly.

"I did it Nel, I brought him back," Grimmjow said and Nel looked over at Ichigo. "Go say hi," Grimmjow said and Nel walked over to him slowly.

"Nel, it's good to see you again," Ichigo said as he stood up. Nel threw her arms around him, crying. Yoruichi came over and hugged them both as everyone stood back and cheered. Nel and Yoruichi stepped back, both women still smiling.

"It's good to have you home brother," Yoruichi said and Ichigo laughed and shook his head.

"There seems to be someone missing," he said softly and looked around. "Where's Rukia?" he asked and everyone went quiet. Even the guards had heard of the fight between Rukia and Nel.

"She's in the medical lab," Yoruichi said softly and Ichigo stared at her for a moment.

"Why?" he asked and looked up at the crunch of snow to see Byakuya walking towards them from the elevator.

"She was a wreck without you here. There were plenty of fights between her and everyone else. She wanted to throw blame around at who was responsible for your disappearance. Then the other day an alarm came from her room, and when we got her to the medical lab we found out that she had been starving herself and her body had finally said enough is enough. We have fluids pumping into her to keep her alive but until she wakes up and eats and keeps eating we don't know if she'll ever be completely healthy again. Our only hope was you, and now that you're back hopefully she will go back to normal," Ichigo stood there listening to Byakuya talk, his head hanging low.

"I want to see her, but maybe later. I want to play with my kids first," he said and Byakuya nodded.

"Okay. It's good to have you back by the way," he said and took the kids' hands. "Let's go play in the snow for a while," the kids mumbled a response and then ran off to play with the snow, throwing snowballs at the guards who laughed and threw snowballs back. Grimmjow watched Ichigo run over to his kids and start throwing snowballs at Rya before Kaida pulled him over to help her build a snow fort. Grimmjow locked eyes with Nel who looked close to crying again.

"Sweet heart, let's go play," he said and picked up a snowball, throwing it at Chise who laughed and started throwing snowballs of her own. Nel quickly joined the fray, along with Yoruichi and Kisuke. Grimmjow threw one last look at Ichigo building the fort before a snowball smacked against his face and he laughed, chasing down Nel with a snowball in each hand. He chased after her and threw one of the snowballs, smacking her in the back of her head. When she stumbled he scooped her up and shoved the other snowball in her face. Everyone was laughing, enjoying each other's company and the fact that Ichigo was once again home at last. Grimmjow set Nel down and kissed her before a snowball smacked them both at once. They looked over at Yoruichi who stood there one hand on her hip the other tossing up and catching a snowball.

"Stop with the kissing you two, it is family versus family," she said and threw the snowball that they both dodged. Grimmjow saw that everyone had forts except for them.

"Time out man! I have to build a fort!" Grimmjow shouted and the others groaned.

"If you would stop pitching a tent and just make the fort we could play already!" Kisuke shouted and all the adults laughed, the kids looking at them with questioning looks.

"Oh you would know about pitching tents Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted and everyone laughed harder. Grimmjow, Nel, and Chise quickly built a small fort and turned back to the others.

"Let's make this capture the flag!" Grimmjow shouted and tied a piece of black cloth around a stick and handed it to Chise who stuck it into the ground in the middle of the fort. Each of the three teams had a flag now, and the forts were set like a triangle, with a small group of guards for each team.

"Okay, first one to get both flags to their fort wins, you can only carry one flag at a time, and when your flag is captured your team is out! If you tackle someone and pin them for three seconds they are out of the game for good!" Byakuya shouted, himself being the ref.

"Okay, I want two guards with me two with Nel and one with Chise. You don't let anyone in understand," everyone nodded.

"Go!" Grimmjow whirled around and ran at Ichigo's fort scooping up two snowballs. Nel took off in the other direction, the guards following them. Ichigo met Grimmjow halfway between the two forts. One of Ichigo's guards was knocked out instantly as Grimmjow tackled him and rolled over his body. Grimmjow ran for the flag which was guarded by Kaida. One of the guards tackled him but Grimmjow quickly rolled over and pinned him to the ground.

"One! Two! Three!" Grimmjow shouted and rolled off quickly to see Nel get pinned by Yoruichi. Ichigo was being pelted by snowballs from Chise, the guard was helping Chise make snowballs. Grimmjow noticed that only Yoruichi, Kisuke, himself, and Ichigo were still up, all the guards were down. Kisuke ran up to Kaida and stood over her smiling. Grimmjow charged up to the fort as Kisuke held Kaida down and counted her out before he grabbed the flag. Grimmjow jumped and tackled Kisuke down hard, making the flag go flying.

"Daddy!" Chise screamed and he turned to see Ichigo fighting Yoruichi. Grimmjow curled himself around Kisuke and pressed him down against the ground.

"One, two, three!" Grimmjow rushed over and grabbed the flag that Kisuke had dropped and ran as fast as he could towards Chise. Everyone watched as Ichigo took out Yoruichi before he intercepted Grimmjow. Grimmjow hit the ground hard and wrestled with Ichigo for a moment before Ichigo bound him up and counted him out.

"One, two, three," Ichigo stood up and grabbed the flag, smiling. "I win by default."

"Damn it!" Grimmjow pounded his fist on the ground and lay there as Chise ran over and jumped on him.

"Daddy said a bad word!" she laughed and everyone joined in as Nel came over and lay down next to them both. Ichigo dropped the flag and walked towards the elevator.

"I'll go visit Rukia now," he said and stepped inside the elevator as everyone started to throw snowballs again.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the halls. The mansion was still clear in his mind, even after 6 years of being away. But what did he expect, it's not like they could change the layout of metal halls deep underground. He quickly found his way to the medical wing and stared at the door. He realized that he didn't have his card and he cursed himself for losing it. He stood at the door and waited for a few minutes before a guard came around the corner.

"Ichigo sir! You're back! When did you get back?" he asked and Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

"Not that long ago. Look I lost my card," he started and the guard nodded.

"Here you go," he walked over and scanned the card. The door slid open and Ichigo nodded.

"Thank you," he said and walked into the medical lab. The door closed behind him and he walked over to the only bed that held a body. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Rukia. Needles were sticking into her arm and Ichigo carefully took her hand and held it softly. Her face was stretched tight over her bones and her eyes were sunken into her head. She looked like death warmed over. Rukia's hand twitched in his and she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"Am I dead or dreaming?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"I hope you aren't dead, and I'm fairly certain this isn't a dream."

"Ichigo?" she smiled and a lone tear ran down her face. She pulled her hand from his and placed it on his face. "Are you really here?"

"Yes," Ichigo said with a small smile and Rukia started to cry. Ichigo carefully gathered her in his arms and held her as she cried into his shoulder. Ichigo crawled into the bed with her and held her close as she cried into his chest. She wrapped one arm around his neck and tried to hold him tight. Rukia pressed her lips to his and melted at the taste of him. It had been so long since she had tasted his lips she had forgotten his sweet taste. She buried her face in his neck and breathed deep, trying to pull in his scent. She had forgotten all of this; how it felt to be in his arms, his scent, his taste, the look in his eyes when he stared at her.

"I'm so sorry," Rukia cried and Ichigo shook his head. "I'm sorry that I caused so many fights. I'm sorry that I didn't take care of myself. I have so much to tell you. And not all of its good."

"It's okay Rukia. I probably would have done the same thing if you went missing. I'm sorry that I was away for so long. I will always love you though, no matter what you tell me, it can't be as bad as what I've done," he held her close and stroked her hair soothingly. Rukia was so weak still that she went from crying to mere sobs.

"I love you Ichigo," she said softly and Ichigo held her close as he tried to comfort her.

"I love you too Rukia. But you will never do something like this again understand," he stared her in the eyes and she nodded with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Did you get to see the kids?" Rukia asked and Ichigo nodded with a smile.

"We had a snowball fight a while ago. How have they been?"

"Good. I've had everyone here to help me, but now that you're here we can be a family like we both wanted," she said and yawned. The door slid open and they heard footsteps.

"Rukia I brought you some lunch," Ichigo flinched at Tatsuki's voice and turned so they could both look at Tatsuki. Tatsuki came to a halt, fear in her eyes when she saw Ichigo and her mouth worked to form words but nothing came out.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo said calmly and stood up slowly. The bowl of soup dropped from Tatsuki's hands and shattered on the floor. The front of her jeans darkened as she pissed herself in fear. Ichigo took a step back and tears ran down her face as she stepped back. Ichigo took another step forward and Tatsuki screamed and turned on her heel, fleeing from the room.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed as she disappeared through the doorway.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo sprinted after her. Ichigo turned the corner in time to see the elevator door close with Tatsuki inside. Ichigo pressed the button and waited impatiently as the elevator came back down. When the doors opened Ichigo cursed as Tatsuki was gone. He climbed into the car and rode it all the way to the top. When the door opened into fresh air he saw Yoruichi holding Tatsuki tightly.

"Ichigo what the hell?" Yoruichi yelled at him and he stepped forward.

"Don't let him get me," Tatsuki sobbed and Ichigo took another step forward.

"Tatsuki, please," Ichigo said and she screamed and hid behind a guard who looked fearful for his own life now that he was between Ichigo and Tatsuki.

"Stay away from me," she screamed and ripped the pistol from the guard's belt. She held it at Ichigo and cried as her finger tightened on the trigger. The guards looked between the two, torn between protecting Ichigo and killing one of their own people. Ichigo took another step and Tatsuki squeezed the trigger roughly, the bullet going high as the gun jumped in her hands.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing?" Yoruichi asked as everyone watched.

"Ask him! Ask him what he did!" Tatsuki sobbed but couldn't bring herself to say anything else. She held the gun in a shaking hand and watched as everyone looked at Ichigo. Ichigo held up a hand.

"Tatsuki. Please calm down," he said and Tatsuki laughed softly, tears running down her cheeks. She rubbed her stomach softly as she cried.

"I will not, and you know why. I've known you all my life! Why would you do that to me?" she screamed and Ichigo shook his head. "Why!?"

"Tatsuki listen please. I wasn't myself, I didn't know you," he said and she screamed at him in anger.

"You didn't know me!? I call bullshit!" Ichigo stepped forward.

"Take another step and I'll shoot myself," Tatsuki sobbed as lifted the gun to her chin.

"Tatsuki please, you must believe me. I didn't know you when I did that. I swear I didn't!" Ichigo said and Tatsuki shook her head.

"I can't go out Ichigo. I can't shower without thinking of what you did to me. Have you seen the scar you left?" she used one hand to rip open her shirt, showing everyone the scar going down her chest.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki," he said and Tatsuki sobbed.

"You think sorry is going to help? You think sorry is going to make everything better?" Ichigo went to take another step and Tatsuki's hand trembled as she tried to decide between pulling the trigger and not.

"Tatsuki, what I did was wrong, and I'll do everything I can to help. But please believe me," Ichigo said and reached out a hand to her. He was just a few steps away now.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm sorry everyone, but I can't trust him, or anyone who takes him back. I can't live here anymore, good bye," she said.

"No!" Ichigo screamed and Tatsuki pulled the trigger. There was a loud crack and everyone jumped. Yoruichi, Nel, and Grimmjow had gathered up the kids and covered them to keep them from seeing what was going on. Now Kisuke and Nel were herding the four youngsters into the elevator. Ichigo took a hesitant step forward as Yoruichi brushed past him and went to her knees next to Tatsuki. Ichigo slowly walked over and stared down at her from above. Her eyes were still open and stared at the sky, the fear still frozen in them. Blood haloed her head in the snow as she lay there, her arms and legs spread wide as if trying to make a snow angel. The gun was still in her right hand, blood ran from her mouth and she was missing a few teeth that had been knocked loose by her jaw shattering. Yoruichi couldn't bring herself to touch Tatsuki, tears running down her face.

"Ichigo, why did she run from you?" Yoruichi asked shakily as Ichigo stared down at the body. "Why did she kill herself?"

"You remember when she was found with the bomb in her chest?" Ichigo asked and Yoruichi nodded a moment before she glared up at him.

"Wait. How did you know about that?" she asked as she stood up. Ichigo looked away and Yoruichi's eyes widened. "You did that to her."

"Yes. At the time I was under control of Aizen and I didn't remember any of you," he said and Yoruichi slapped him over Tatsuki's dead body.

"Who else knows about this?" she asked and Ichigo looked at her.

"Just you. I haven't told anyone else. Listen Yoruichi, I've done things under Aizen that disgust me. You know me," Yoruichi shook her head.

"You're still my brother, and I love you, but I need some time to think about this. If you can do that to Tatsuki then what's stopping you from doing it to us?" she said and stepped back from him. "Grimmjow, come get Tatsuki and take her down to the medical lab. I have a question that I want answered."

"Alright," Grimmjow came forward and scooped up Tatsuki, carrying to towards the elevator. Ichigo followed close behind, the guards slowly walked away, wondering what they were guarding now that they saw the monster inside him. Grimmjow, Yoruichi, and Ichigo stood in the elevator, trying their best to ignore the body that Grimmjow carried in his arms.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," Ichigo said and walked away stiffly when the elevator stopped at his floor. He walked towards his door and turned back to the elevator, mouth open and hand raised, but the door closed tight and Ichigo sighed. "Still don't have a damn card."

Ichigo turned and walked down the hall some more, passing by a wooden door. Ichigo stopped a few feet past the door and stepped back and turned to face the door. He looked at the wall and didn't see a place to swipe a card. The door reminded him of his old mansion, but more specifically a room in his old mansion. He closed his hand around the knob and turned it softly, pushing open the door. Ichigo stepped into the most amazing recreation of his old study, from the fireplace all the way down to the couch and chairs. Ichigo saw Rya sitting on the couch staring at a picture.

"Hi dad," he said without looking up.

"What picture is that?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to his son.

"The picture of your mentors. I would like to meet them some day," Rya said and looked up at Ichigo with a smile. "That big man with the eye-patch looks really cool."

"Maybe someday I'll let you meet them," Ichigo said with a smile and Rya stood up.

"Want to go play some video games?" Rya asked and Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Sure, what are we going to play?"

"Call of Duty. I must warn you dad, I'm good," Rya said and Ichigo laughed as he placed a hand on Rya's shoulder and they walked to the game room.

* * *

Yoruichi stood by the table as Grimmjow placed Tatsuki down gently. Grimmjow stepped back and helped Yoruichi cut Tatsuki's clothes off. Yoruichi placed a towel over Tatsuki's face to hide her dead stare as Grimmjow held out a scalpel. Yoruichi took a deep breath and cut into Tatsuki's belly, small bits at a time. Grimmjow stood by and waited as Yoruichi cut slowly into Tatsuki.

"What are you looking for Yoruichi?" Grimmjow asked and Yoruichi stopped when she reached her target. The scalpel dropped from her fingers as she stared down in horror. "Yoruichi, what's wrong?"

"She was pregnant," Yoruichi whispered.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Oh god what have I done? :P**


	13. What Really Makes A Man A Monster

**Okay everyone, here is chapter 13…it only took me about 2 hours to write this one, and I for one think it came out good. Hmmm, only 4 reviews…oh well guess I can't be too picky.**

**To VenomSpider33- yes I killed Tatsuki, poor Tatsuki, she lived her purpose**

**To crazycarissa- thank you so much, I don't guess many people do anymore**

**To The Secret Shinigami- lol, you know me, I love dropping those bombs on everyone :P**

**To Cisusi- I know, I wanted to give every a short break on the tragedy…hint on "short" and of course Ichigo would be sweet and understanding, he loves her. Well if someone cut you open, placed a fake bomb in your chest, left you out in the cold half naked all under the pretense of killing you wouldn't you piss yourself if you saw them again…especially if you had known them for years?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…like nothing at all…I own a computer, xbox, and bass guitar…that's it**

**And there is a bit of religion in here, so if you don't like religion at all kiss my ass **

* * *

Karin sat across from Yuzu on the sleek black plane that had been sent from Karakura Town to pick them up. Two men in black suits and sunglasses sat in the front of the plane. One of the men was larger than the other, both height and girth wise. The twins had been told that they would be picked up at the airport in a police cruiser and taken to the hospital to see Ichigo, but Karin was suspicious. They had been told no phone calls, no facebook, nothing to contact the outside world. The two men had told them that it was for everyone's safety, but now Karin was having her doubts.

"Don't you think it's strange that we can't contact Yoruichi to let everyone know we're coming?" Karin asked Yuzu for the thousandth time. Yuzu sighed and shook her head, putting down the magazine.

"Why don't you go do something to take your mind off the edge," Yuzu said and then went back to her magazine.

"Like what?" Karin asked and Yuzu groaned.

"I don't know, play a video game, watch a movie, go masturbate, just do something and leave me alone. We still have about 30 minutes and I want to read."

"I am not going to masturbate on this plane. I am not that stressed that I can just get over it by cumming," Karin said quietly. "Why does it always have to be about sex with you?"

"Just do something and stop bothering me," Yuzu huffed and Karin rolled her eyes. They had flown on a plane from Chicago to Tokyo, and were now on their small plane heading to Karakura Town, and had been in the air for an hour already.

"Fine," Karin put her headphones in and started to listen to Halestorm as she finished reading Book 14 of the Wheel of Time. She read through the final pages of her favorite series, trying to finish it up. She was dying to know what was going to happen to everyone. Would they die? Would they live? Just as she reached the final chapter Yuzu kicked her leg and Karin snapped out of her concentration, glaring at her sister.

"What?"

"We're here," she said excitedly and pointed out the window. Karin looked out the window and smiled as she saw Karakura Town passing below her. The plane turned and started its approach. Karin smiled and quickly finished up the last chapter, putting everything away as the wheels of the plane hit the tarmac and the pilot engaged the brakes. Yuzu looked so happy to be home after 6 years of living in the States to keep them safe.

"Ladies," the bigger of the two men said as he stood up. The other one waited until the stairs were down before he disembarked. At a shout from below the larger man nodded and Karin and Yuzu walked from the plane into the sunlight. Karin went first, holding her hand over her eyes to block out some of the sun as she walked. Yuzu was coming down the stairs right behind her. There was a police cruiser sitting there with two cops standing next to it. Karin started to walk to the police cruiser when there was a whistle followed by a sharp pain in her left calf. The pain quickly turned into a burning sensation before coming back as a larger pain that made her scream. She fell to the ground just as she heard the crack of a gunshot and looked down at her left leg, her foot was lying on the ground a small ways away; her leg had been severed halfway up the shin. She could see bone sticking out of the red meat and muscle at the end of her stump. Blood squirted from her leg, covering the ground in her blood as she tried to squeeze her leg to stop the blood flow. Karin started to crawl towards her severed foot as she tried to grab her stump at the same time. As she reached out to take hold of the shoelace another round hit the severed foot at the ankle. The round was close enough that it jumped off the pavement and blew off her middle finger and ring finger on her right hand.

She looked up to the hill in front of her, to the tail end of the plane. Karin started to think that maybe this was a bad idea after all. There was a whistle and a loud crack as another bullet found its target. Karin looked over just in time to see the larger guard fall, a hole in his chest that could be seen through. Another crack and a bullet bounced off the metal stairs where Yuzu was standing, looking between Karin and the cruiser in fear. The two cops and the other man in the suit were firing on the hill. Another bullet whizzing past Yuzu's head made her duck and fall down the stairs from the loss of balance. One of the two cops went down in a spray of blood as the top of his head was taken off.

"Yuzu! Run!" Karin shouted at her over the sound of gunfire. Yuzu looked around as she huddled on the ground, arms covering her head as she tried to stop the sound of bullets from getting to her head. Karin felt bad for her, Yuzu had never really been the violent type. Even when she and Karin fought she never really was violent. She'd get violent in the moment but as soon as the moment was past she was back to happy-go-lucky Yuzu. Karin looked around and saw the other suit had fallen and was now lying face down in a pool of blood.

"Yuzu! Run! Get on the plane!" Karin shouted at her and Yuzu nodded, running up the stairs. "NO!" Karin screamed as a bullet took Yuzu in the side of the neck just behind the jawbone. It went through her neck and into her shoulder. Karin watched in horror as Yuzu's left arm went flying, the bones in her shoulder shattered to nothing. As Yuzu's body stumbled and fell forwards against the stairs her head went flying, spinning in circles spraying blood before it hit the ground and bounced a few times before coming to a stop. Yuzu's body slid down the stairs and stopped at a weird angle face down. Her legs touched the ground, but her chest was laying on the stairs. Her neck continued to spray blood until her heart stopped, by that time blood covered the stairs, and ran in slow waterfalls down the steps until it reached the concrete.

"Yuzu!" Karin screamed, not aware that the gunfire had stopped. Karin stopped worrying about her fingers and leg, dragging herself through her pain and through the blood. She passed the bodies of the two suits until she ran out of energy. Karin looked up at the click of boots and saw a man standing there. He had a fox like face with squinty eyes and there was a large rifle slung over his shoulder.

"My, my. Karin Kurosaki. I'm sorry about your sister, but my boss has something he wants you to do."

"Who are you?" she asked and he grinned.

"My name is Gin," he said as he opened the door to the cruiser and a man stepped out. He was wearing a suit and smoking a cigarette.

"Hello Karin. My name is Sosuke Hisagi, well to you it is. My really name is Sosuke Aizen," he grinned as Karin started to sob.

"So my brother was never found?"

"Oh he has been found, but by his family. He managed to escape me, and now he's at home. But you will never see him."

"Why are you doing this?" Karin asked and Aizen laughed.

"Because I want to take over Japan, and eventually the world. And Ichigo and his family and friends are in my way. That and I just like killing people," he smiled and stepped on her broken leg making her scream in agony. "That and causing pain, and this will cause a lot of pain."

"How were you able to do that much damage? No bullet should be able to take off someone's head like that," Karin said through her sobs.

"This is an old Russian weapon from World War II. It is a rifle meant to stop tanks. I forget the name of it, but it does the job well enough," Gin said and squatted down to pat her cheek.

"Step away Gin, we have business to take care of," they both climbed into the car, Gin in the driver's seat and Aizen in the back. Karin lay there on the ground, quickly losing strength as blood continued to flow freely from her leg. She licked her dry lips only to find her tongue was dry as well. She tilted her head to stare into Yuzu's dead eyes and she sighed. Her thoughts turned to Ichigo.

_I'm sorry brother. I shouldn't have come here, I should have known that this was a trap. Now I've caused you more pain, and that was not my intention. Yuzu I should have been nicer to you over the years, but I guess it's too late to change that now. I should have gone shopping with you, I should have helped you get that guy from school to like you. Goat face, father, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to help anyone, and now they have paid with their lives. Forgive me everyone. I should have gotten off one more time on the plane, now I'm going to die with all this stress._

* * *

"I've missed you so much," Rukia said as she squeezed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I've missed you too. I've missed everyone," he sighed sadly. "I've missed the kid's first steps, their first words. I've missed out on my life because I was an idiot and went up alone to face Aizen. Just think, if I had waited and gone up with a few people this would be over. Our kids would be in a school, not living in fear. Tatsuki would be alive, Kukaku, Ganju, Shuhei, they would all be alive."

"Everything happens for a reason Ichigo. It may not be what we expect but that's the way it works. Everything in life is based on chance. Fate is just the weight of circumstances," Rukia said and Ichigo bowed his head over her hand and started to cry. He had told her a lot of what went on, not all, but a lot. In return she had told him of what had transpired with the family the last 6 years. Rukia patted his head as he cried, tears falling to the sheets.

"I brought you some soup," Yoruichi said as she walked in with two bowls. "I brought soup for both of you."

"Thank you Yoruichi," Rukia said as Ichigo sat up and wiped his face clean of tears. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and hugged her brother.

"You don't have to act like a burly man for me Ichi. It's okay to cry," she said. Ichigo had told everyone, but the only two people he had told everything to were Nel and Yoruichi. They were the only two to get the whole story. Every nightmare he had about it, every time he needed to cry, to talk, he went to one of them. One day he would tell Rukia the rest, but right now she had to heal up. It had only been one day since he was back, but in that one day it seemed things were going back to normal. Nel and Grimmjow were doing well again, judging by the glow Nel put off when everyone saw her.

Everyone had forgiven Rukia after Ichigo told them that she had told him everything; and after a couple of hours of interrogation about what had gone on. Well, they had forgiven her already because that's what families do, but they had scolded her and treated her bad because she needed to learn a lesson. And lessons were not learned by coddling. So now everyone was brought up to speed, and getting along just like old times, albeit with a few less friends.

"I just can't help but feel responsible for their deaths. I know I didn't have a choice but that doesn't help, it just makes it even worse to know that I wasn't doing it of my own free will. Maybe if I was doing it of my own free will I'd have some idea as to why it was done and then maybe I'd understand and it wouldn't get to me," Ichigo said and then looked up, blushing. "If any of that made sense," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, it does," Yoruichi said and kissed his head. "I'll leave you two to talk for a while."

"Thanks for the soup Yoruichi," Ichigo said and Yoruichi smiled as she left the room. Rukia had a bowl of chicken broth with a few noodles, a couple of sliced carrots, and a few cubes of chopped chicken.

"God damn it I miss food," Rukia spat as she glared at the bowl. She glanced at Ichigo's bowl of Chunky Steak and Potatoes and sniffed. "Want to trade?"

"No," he said simply as he ate his soup, watching Rukia glare at her bowl.

"Why not?"

"Because you have to eat small. Yoruichi said that your stomach shrank because you've gone so long without food. If you want to eat more you have to stretch it out again," he said and Rukia huffed and lifted the bowl to her lips, draining it of its contents in a few gulps. She placed the bowl down and leaned back against her pillow, glaring at Ichigo while he ate the rest of his soup.

"So, are you full?" Ichigo asked and Rukia sniffed haughtily and looked away. Ichigo smiled, knowing full well that she was full. When Ichigo was done he stood up and grabbed the two bowls.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked softly.

"I'm going to talk with Grimmjow. There is someone we need to take care of," Ichigo smiled and Rukia nodded.

"I guess I'll sleep then," she said and Ichigo smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of saltine cracker packs that you get at some restaurants and placed them on the bedside table.

"Those are for later if you get hungry again," he smirked and Rukia closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Ichigo leaned down and captured her tongue with his mouth, making her gasp in surprise. Ichigo sucked on her tongue for a second before he let his tongue wander around her mouth. Rukia moaned and Ichigo pulled back, a smile on his face. Rukia smiled up at him and laid down, making herself comfortable.

"I'll see you later?" Rukia asked and Ichigo nodded before he left the room, shutting the lights off. Ichigo walked down the hall, taking turns and stairs and passageways until he got to the kitchen/dining room. He had been gone for 6 years, yet he remembered these halls like it was yesterday. He walked into the kitchen and saw Nel cooking while Grimmjow looked on.

"Grimmjow, we need to talk," Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded slowly as Ichigo put down the bowls.

"I'll be back soon sweetheart," Grimmjow said and kissed Nel's cheek before he follow Ichigo down the halls to the weight room in silence. When they got to the weight room Grimmjow laid down on the bench press as Ichigo put the weights on the bar.

"Now, I have some information about Ryuken Ishida. He will be giving a speech in a month to celebrate the start of a new hospital, this one to be named after Aizen. The supposed name is going to be Sosuke Aizen Memorial Hospital and Surgery Center," Ichigo said as he spotted Grimmjow, allowing him to lift the weights for his training.

"So, we are going to go in guns blazing and kill Ryuken?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"No. I've already got it planned out. You, Nel, and I will go into the speech as reporters. Ulquiorra will be sniping from a few buildings away, and Kisuke will be there to get him out since he probably won't be able to walk right yet."

"Why Nel? Why as reporters?" Grimmjow asked as he replaced the bar to take a break.

"Reporters because they don't check the boxes for the equipment. And it allows us to get up close and personal to Ryuken. Nel because who won't let a sexy woman reporter into a speech?" Ichigo said and Grimmjow licked his lips.

"Okay, but what are we going to do?"

"You and I will pull guns once Ulquiorra has taken out all snipers that will be watching us. When we open fire Nel will run to the van and start it up as one of the guards provides support from the back. Once we blow Ryuken away we run for the van, kill anyone who gets in the way, and then escape," Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan. What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we do what we usually do and make it up as we go," Ichigo grinned.

"Now that sounds like a plan," Grimmjow laughed and grinned as he continued to do his weight training. "When are we going to help the Visoreds with Hiyori?"

"After Ryuken is dead. Then we help out Shinji," Ichigo said and helped Grimmjow to his feet. The door slid open and a very sweaty and distraught looking Kisuke stood there, gasping for breath as he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Hat N Clogs?" Ichigo asked and Kisuke shook his head.

"I was doing research on Mayuri's nanites, very interesting little things. They act more like a virus would than a cure honestly. It makes me think that this would be a great way to fight cancer, tumors, STDs, things of that nature. They are very resilient too, I placed one in a boiling jar of water and the damn thing swam around. When I pulled it out, with a pair of tweezers mind you, and set it on my hand the thing was room temperature. It's like they have some little cooling device inside or something-" Kisuke talked very animatedly, his hands going everywhere, his head shaking as the thought out loud.

"Kisuke, you're rambling," Ichigo said and Kisuke waved his hands at him.

"Sorry, um anyway I was doing research and then Yoruichi came in and stripped down and teased me for a bit, she's very good at that. I'm surprised that you never fucked her before, I mean she isn't blood, and if I had a step sister or adopted sister like that I'd probably fuck her. She's good at it too, I usually pride myself on lasting a long time but when she wants my cum she gets it quick-"

"Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted, a look of horror on his and Grimmjow's faces.

"Oh right sorry. After cumming a few times each the phone rang, and I answered it. It was my old friend from high school, he runs a morgue/funeral home downtown. Very nicely kept place, and he's a very smart guy. I guess it was his father's wish for him to take over the morgue and funeral home business when his old man died so he never went to college-"

"Kisuke," Ichigo said quietly and Kisuke licked his lips. "What did he want?"

"We need to go," Kisuke said after he took a deep breath. "He needs you to identify a pair of bodies."

* * *

Ichigo let out a roar and upended one of the tables that had notes on it. Kisuke's friend looked on in horror as Ichigo threw a microscope with all his might. The microscope flew across the room and slammed into one of the refrigerators with vials of blood, tissues, and other human samples. The glass door shattered and spilled blood and semen everywhere as vials and containers were broken. Ichigo let out a scream and punched one of the walls with his left hand, breaking all four knuckles and cracking the cinderblock wall. Another feral scream and with this one a gurney flew across the room hard enough to leave a dent in one of the metal doors that held the bodies waiting for funerals. Ichigo stumbled over to the table that held Karin and picked her up, hugging her to his chest.

Tears streamed down his face as his chest hurt. Ichigo felt all the pain and suffering of his father's death coming back to him, but where it was easy to accept his father's dead because of what he was, it was hard to accept Karin and Yuzu's death because of what they weren't. Isshin Kurosaki had tried to keep his daughters out of the Mafia business, and now it had caught up to them. Ichigo laid Karin down and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair, trying to get it in place. He put his right hand against his head as he saw her severed leg again. He walked over and kissed the stump of her leg before he took her hand that was missing fingers and kissed that too.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Kisuke said. "The foot was pretty badly damaged. It didn't look like a foot."

"What did you do with it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's sitting in one of the freezers, waiting to be either buried or cremated," Kisuke's friend said.

"They will be buried. On my terms. No funerals, no makeup. They will go into the earth how they came to it. Naked, and clean of man made items."

"Yes sir."

Ichigo walked over to Yuzu and touched the neck where the head hand been placed. The jagged line showed that some tissue and bones were missing. He kissed Yuzu's eyelids, her forehead, made sure her hair was in place before he sank to his knees, sobbing, his arms on the table, his head buried in his arms. He looked up at Grimmjow and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Get out," he said and Grimmjow nodded, taking Kisuke and the funeral home man with him. Ichigo knelt there on the floor for a moment.

"I'm sorry dad. I failed in keeping them safe. I failed you. Now the family lasts in my kids, but I don't even know if they will make it at this rate. I must end this, now. I must end this before we lose everything. Keep watch over your daughters, dad. Keep them safe, I'll see you in Heaven at some point," He stood up and took out a Saint Christopher Medallion, placing it on Yuzu's chest.

"Yuzu, this medallion is Saint Christopher. He is the patron saint of athletes and travelers. What better saint to protect and guide you on your journey to Heaven than Saint Christopher. You were always the better part of this family. You took after mom in that way. You were always peaceful, and kind. You were always the caretaker after mom was killed, and you did well at it. Now it's time to put down your spoon, your spatula, your frying pan. It is time for others to take care of you, instead of you taking care of others. I will get Aizen for this, for you and all those he has killed by his hand, my hand, or the hands of others. Be at peace sister, you will now know the peace of Heaven. May you journey safely, and be well. I love you Yuzu," he kissed her head again and turned to Karin's body, pulling out another Saint Christopher Medallion.

"Karin, this medallion is Saint Christopher. He is the patron saint of athletes and travelers. What better saint to protect and guide you on your journey to Heaven than Saint Christopher? You always wanted to be like me. You were the tough one, always making sure that Yuzu was protected when I couldn't do it. You were always the one to go out and make friends, play sports instead of sitting in the house like other kids do. You were always the protector, the one who sacrificed to make sure that family was happy. You wanted to be like me, but even still you had a better heart. Now it's time to put down the shield, it's time to put down the sword. It is time for others to protect you, instead of you protecting others. I will kill Aizen for this. He will pay for what he's done. Be at peace sister, you will now know the peace of Heaven. May you journey safely, and be well. I love you Karin," he kissed Karin's head again and turned to the other four bodies that were laying on tables. He looked at their faces for a second before he opened the door to the hall.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow stood straight from where he had been leaning on the wall.

"The other four in there were Aizen's men. Deemed expendable I guess, so that at first it seemed like everyone was the target. What happened to the pilots?"

"They were gone, no bodies, no clues. The blood on the stairs wasn't disturbed at all. My only guess is that they walked down the back stairs and disappeared," Kisuke said and Ichigo nodded.

"I will have Aizen's head for this. He will pay with his life," Ichigo said his face hard and devoid of all emotion. Aizen had tried to pull Ichigo out into the open, to unleash the killer inside of him. The only problem was, it worked.

* * *

**Oh what have I done now? Oh I probably ran some more people off with this chapter…but oh well :P**


End file.
